Over the Mountains Cold
by Silver as the Rain
Summary: Icenie is the lost sister of one of Arthur's knights, this is her story back to health, learning to trust, love and fight in freedom after living many years as a slave. She must face her fears, trials and most importantly, her heart if she wishes to survive the coming apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

**As a disclaimer, I do not own King Arthur or its characters but I hope you like the story all the same!**

* * *

Even though the night was still shadowing the Roman estate, surrounding it in darkness and chill, the young woman walked as though it were midday, knowing each step without her eyes and without the fear of falling or bumping into something. Her bare feet swept over the cold marble floor, her skirt billowing around her bruised ankles as the chains rattled like keys. Around her wrists were leather bands with metal bumps on the inside, used to inflict pain on her if she did something wrong although sometimes it was just to see her squirm at the painful crack of her breaking wrist. Her bright copper curls were wrapped up in a cloth around her head with a few loose strands curling from their place and beside her face, bringing some color to her pale cheeks. Her gaunt figure was clad in a simple, grey dress which was far too small for her tall height. Despite her being a slave and worthless to all, she was rich in beauty for she had a simple complexion which shone brightly against all others. Her large eyes were like emeralds crafted from the earth, wide set lips with a cherub touch, a slight curved nose, thick eyelashes and perfectly arched eyebrows as well as a defined jaw. She pushed her way into the kitchen and began her duties, ignoring the complaints of ordinary servants and following the instructions her superiors gave her. "You there, slave. Draw water from the well." Someone shouted at her and threw the bucket, landing it on the woman's face and making her jerk back in fear, crashing into one of the ladies behind her. "Fool!" A servant shrieked and slapped her across the cheek, brandishing a brand new mark on her as hot as fire. Again the women stepped aside and backed into the table, toppling over a fresh pile of pots full of water and scattering them on the floor. Everyone began to shout and hurl abuse at her, some even went as far as to brandish knives at her and cut her arms in warning. "Stop this! Leave her be and get back to work!" A familiar voice thundered over the chaos and everything was soon brought back to order. "There pet, stop your shivering and get on now." Edmund murmured to her and picked up the bucket, pushing it into her shivering hands. The woman nodded and quickly ran from the kitchens and to the well, skidding through the mud, her chains making it hard for her to stay balanced. She drew the water and tugged it back to the kitchens, knowing she was returning to more savage beatings and abuse from everyone save from a few friends. She turned and glanced wistfully towards the open gates, wanting to taste again the small measure of freedom she had stolen when she had once escaped, only to be dragged back by her hair and placed in the stocks for three weeks. Turning slowly away she dragged herself back to her life, holding back the tears inside her, fighting a war against her mind and her heart. "The master wants to see you, Icenie." One of her friends, Azalea, told her gently, taking the bucket of water and dumping it onto the floor. Slowly Icenie shuffled up to the the hall where her master would be waiting for her, summoning all the courage she could muster. Her master, Acanthus, was glaring coldly at her, his dark eyes boiling with hate. "So you have been causing more trouble, slave?" He queried with a flash of anger. Icenie said nothing but bowed her head, knowing it would only be a few moments before he struck. "Such chaos should not be allowed, you should throw her in the cells for a month. Or are you getting soft?" Acanthus's wife hissed, her snake-like eyes narrowed even more than usual and glaring at Icenie.

"In normal circumstances I would. How would you like to be locked up, girl?" Acanthus demanded, standing from his chair and pacing before his slave as though she had committed a serious crime and was about to be hanged. Icenie shook her head slowly. "Speak!" Acanthus flew forwards, delighted to have found a reason to strike his least favorite slave across the face. Icenie recoiled slightly but held her ground, gradually turning her face back to face him with empty eyes. Acanthus growled in frustration and kicked her to the ground, shoving her away from him. "The famous Arthur and his Sarmatian knights are coming, clean every room and polish the floors, air the spare rooms and make fires in every hearth. I want the place spotless for our guests. Do this before they arrive and you will escape the cells for a while." Acanthus roared at her and she scampered away to fulfill her purpose, a new ember of hope stirring in her heart. Arthur was coming. Arthur was coming with his men, perhaps her brother was with them. She prayed to the earth for strength as she obeyed her orders in silence. The kitchens were in a flurry, everyone was busy with something so thankfully, had no time to abuse Icenie. She started with the spare rooms, cleaning them all until they shone, lighting fires in every room to warm them after a cold winter. Finally she bent down to scrub the floor, starting with the front of the estate before continuing on through to the hall then turning back to the hallways. Acanthus breezed past her, not even glancing to her as she shrank away, kneeling on the cold floor with her head bowed low over her brush. She stole a look upwards, hoping to get a glimpse of Arthur and his knights. They entered with a grand magnificence, each one holding a power over all, commanding respect and admiration from the first glance. Arthur lead the way in, stopping to greet Acanthus before allowing himself to be lead down into the great hall. They strode past Icenie and she bowed her head again, looking to the floor and shifting backwards again as far as the wall would allow her. "Out of the way slave!" Acanthus bellowed at her and shoved her hard against the pillar, cracking her head into the hard stone.

"Stop this! She has already moved away to allow you the whole hallway." Arthur snapped and turned to her with gentle, sea green eyes. He nodded to her, taking in her beaten limbs, bruised face and her chained ankles. He said nothing but even Icenie could see the anger rise in his eyes and she felt warmed for the first time in many years. Each knight passed with a nod to her and she caught her breath when she recognized one of them. Her brother was alive! She looked back down the hall to where a long line of muddy footprints had been trodden into her freshly polished floor. The last knight, with dark hair flopping over his dark eyes with plaits keeping it from his face, turned and noticed the mud. He glanced back to the slave girl and she saw pity in his eyes, feeling sorry for causing her more work. He bowed his head to her then walked on again, treading carefully to follow his brothers. Finally Icenie let go of her breath and set to work again, cleaning the floors until they gleamed. Once she had finally reached the last little bit, she moved forwards to scrub the dirt away but her brush hit a pair of solid boots. Slowly her eyes rose to find the dark eyes of the last knight, his hand resting on the door as he watched her work. Instantly she looked away and bowed her head again, shuffling away to let him pass. "You do not bow to me, I am slave just like you." He scolded gently and walked past, carrying a strange assortment of weapons in his arms. Icenie blinked after him before hastily grabbing her brush and bucket before running to the kitchens as fast as her chained legs could take her. "There you are! Come. You have been assigned the task of entertainment tonight, no one can play a lyre like you." Azalea smiled brightly, her pretty pink lips and glittering eyes a welcome sight to brighten Icenie's day. Icenie took the lyre with a sigh and followed Azalea up to the great hall where Acanthus would be dining with his guests. Icenie waited in the corner until she was commanded to play. Her fingers danced on the strings until they were raw and stinging, her legs aching from standing for so long. "I am sorry for the lack of entertainment, she normally performs a lot better than this." Acanthus's wife, Aemilia, drawled at Arthur, her hungry eyes wandering freely over the more handsome of the men, which to be fair, was all of them in their own way. "Sing, slave, or I'll put you in the stocks for another month." Acanthus barked from his drink, finishing it then throwing the goblet at her head, making Icenie flinch with fear as it struck the pillar beside her. "Enough." Arthur growled, unimpressed by the violence. Icenie moved her eyes to her brother, knowing a way to make him remember her. Her fingers played a tune and slowly, his head began to turn towards her as he heard his song.

_"Just...wait, though wide he may roam,_

_Always, a hero comes home._

_He, goes where no one has gone,_

_But always, a hero comes home._

_He knows of places unknown,_

_Always, a hero comes home,_

_He goes where no one has gone,_

_But always, a hero comes home._

_He tells, stories untold,_

_For always, a hero comes home._

_To his, lady with gold,_

_Always, her hero comes home._

_He knows of places unknown,_

_Always, a hero comes home,_

_He goes where no one has gone,_

_But always, a hero comes home."_

She repeated his lullaby with a soft voice, making every man and woman turn to her. The ones who knew her better were wide eyed and opened mouthed at the sudden sound of her speaking after knowing her to be a mute for many years. Lancelot's eyes danced with joy, sadness and shock when he finally recognized his sister, for who else would know his song? He stood from his chair, rising so slowly no one noticed at first. As Icenie plucked the last string and gently lowered it to her side, she held Lancelot's gaze, feeling hope begin to burn in her heart. Acanthus glanced from the knight to the slave, wondering how he could be transfixed by her. "Enough of that racket, let us feast." Acanthus boomed and the trays of hot food poured out from the kitchens and were placed on the table. "We thank you for your hospitality." Arthur raised his wine first to Acanthus and his wife before raising it to his lips to drink. "Wait a moment, you must let the tasters test everything first." Acanthus snapped his fingers and some servants stepped forwards with spoons and forks to test the food. Azalea beamed at Icenie before tasting the wine then placing it down again, thinking it was fine. Icenie was made to taste some more wine, the wine of Acanthus and his wife. She felt the hot liquid glide down to her stomach then relaxing as she found nothing wrong with it, apart from the disgusting bitter taste. She stepped back then gasped loudly as Azalea fell to the floor, writhing and kicking like a rabbit, scratching at her throat and screaming in pain. Icenie ran to her then doubled over in pain, feeling a burning fire roar in her stomach which then rose to her chest and throat. Icenie grabbed her stomach and let out a strangled cry, falling to her knees and watching the patterned floor blur and shift out of focus, bending and stretching wildly. The knights leaped to their feet and drew a weapon each, looking for instructions. "You must find an antidote!" Arthur yelled in anger at Acanthus who looked unfazed and unworried as the two women screamed in agony. Lancelot ran to Icenie's side and caught her before her head hit the ground. "Look at me. Icenie please!" He begged and Icenie turned her eyes to the source of the echo, following the waves before her eyes and reaching up to touch his face. Suddenly her brain registered another scream, Azalea! Icenie turned her face to the teenager and reached out, placing a hand in hers, locking their gaze on each other. She was aware of more shouting and another liquid being poured down her throat before a calm sensation gripped her, bringing her eyes back into focus as she lay in her brother's arms. Her hand still gripped Azalea's tightly and nothing could pull them away. "Save her too." Icenie begged and Lancelot nodded.

"She's safe. Just like you, sister." Lancelot promised.

"Safe...?" Icenie whispered in confusion.

"Safe." Lancelot repeated and drew her closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand gripping his shirt tightly, not wanting to let him go. She could feel a tear fall down his cheek and she smiled slightly, feeling happy in his embrace. Icenie remembered being lifted up and carried away by Lancelot, the knights following them in awe, never knowing Lancelot to act like this so quickly with a woman. "Take these off." Lancelot commanded as soon as he had placed her on the bed, turning on one of the servants. The woman squeaked and ran to fetch the keys before returning, handing to Lancelot with shaking fingers. He snatched them from her and swiftly released Icenie from the chains around her ankles, growling in anger when he saw the bruises and cut skin. "I am fine, do not worry about me." Icenie insisted and got up, not so much as wavering on her feet, used to the dizzy sensation.

"Lay back down. You've just been poisoned woman." Lancelot scolded and threw her back onto the bed after sweeping her legs from beneath her gently.

"I have work to do." Icenie insisted and swung her legs back over the side of the bed.

"No you don't. You no longer belong to him, you are coming with me back to the wall where I can keep an eye on you." Lancelot retorted and sat on the chair beside her.

"I belong to Acanthus, he will not let me go." Icenie reasoned, reaching out and clasping his cheek with her hand. "I have never felt as warm as when you walked through that door. Nor as safe, I do not fear him." Icenie smiled then ran her hand down the back of his neck, tugging the necklace over his shirt to touch it. "I am glad you still have it."

"I could not be parted from it." He smiled back at her then looked up as Arthur walked in, pausing in the doorway.

"Lancelot, do you know this woman?" He asked kindly, smiling with a nod to her, acknowledging her presence.

"My sister, Icenie." Lancelot nodded then frowned. "And I'm not leaving her here to that fat old pig, she is coming with us."

"There are complications, he will not allow one of his servants to just walk away." Arthur sighed, knowing he was not going to win.

"Slave." Icenie corrected and Lancelot winced at the word.

"She's coming. That is is final." Lancelot stood and drew Icenie up onto her feet. "If you're not going to rest then get your things, I'm not staying a moment longer in this house."

"The men are already ahead of you." Arthur explained with a smile, turning to see the others standing in the doorway, their gear already packed.

"So who's this?" One asked with a suggestive wink at Icenie, his curly hair a lot like Lancelot's.

"My sister. Hands off or I'll castrate you." Lancelot growled protectively and nodded to Icenie. She smiled shyly and squeezed passed the knights, even though they moved out of the way, she was used to being the one to move. She ran to the kitchens, stretching her legs and ankles after a long time clad in chains then leaped at Azalea, throwing her arms around her and hugging her tightly, noticing how pale she still was and how she seemed to be shaky on her legs. "My brother is taking me home with him!"

"Your brother...?" She asked, frowning in confusion.

"Sir Lancelot! I am going to be free!" Icenie laughed and glared at all the other maids as they passed. Azalea squealed with delight and spun in a circle, laughing for joy.

"That is wonderful!" She cried and kissed Icenie's cheek. "I am so happy for you." She smiled and turned as Edmund pushed his way forwards, carrying a small bundle and a cloak. "Here, it is a long journey." He smiled warmly and wrapped the cloak around her cold shoulders. "Don't forget us now, alright?" He raised his eyebrows and Icenie nodded frantically.

"Never." She swore before kissing their cheeks and running back to her brother, her feet patting lightly against the floor, not as cold as it once was. She turned the corner and flew into a hard wall, bouncing off it and crashing to the ground with a startled gasp as a hand reaching out and snatching her arm, stopping her from falling. The hand pulled her back to her feet and she crashed again into the chest, staring up at the quiet knight with the dark eyes. "My lord I beg your forgiveness..." She pulled away and bowed her head and knees again in a natural reaction.

"My name is Tristan, not 'my lord'." He corrected and gestured to the hall. "Your brother is waiting for you." Icenie's head snapped up and she smiled brightly, relaxing her shoulders and nodding. "Thank you, sir." She bowed her head to him again then went into the hall by the main door, instead of using the servant's door. "You want to take my favorite servant from me?" Aemilia was weeping falsely into a silk scarf.

"Slave." Icenie corrected and Acanthus turned on her with a fist.

"Whore!" He roared and swung wildly. Icenie screamed and threw herself away, scampering into a corner as her brother roared in fury. Suddenly Acanthus was caught by the back of his robes and flung backwards by Tristan, his knees and elbows bent slightly in a stance, prepared to fight again. Once he was sure Acanthus was cowering away from him, he turned and glanced to Icenie, nodding his head as Lancelot pulled her to her feet, thrusting her behind him protectively. "She is my property!" Acanthus bellowed as he stumbled to his feet, pointing to Icenie with spit drooling from his mouth. "She is the property of her closest relative or her husband, since she has no husband and Lancelot is her closest relative, she is in his care." Arthur interrupted calmly, stepping between Lancelot and Acanthus. There was more bellows and screams but eventually, Lancelot won. Acanthus did not like his odds against seven Sarmatian knights. He was fuming, his hand hovering over his dagger as the knights threw open the doors and began to leave. Icenie paused and looked back to Azalea with a confident smile before turning to leave with her brother. Lancelot marched her through the doors and into the courtyard, throwing her onto his horse then mounting up behind her. They rode hard for the wall, only stopping to rest the horses and stretch their legs. Icenie's dress barely covered her thighs and with the riding, began to rise over her legs, her bare feet dangling at the horses sides. "I remember riding to be far more comfortable." Icenie groaned as she slid from the stallion's back, relaxing her muscles by stretching.

"You'll get the feel for it soon enough, here, these are some smaller clothes of mine. They should fit you." Lancelot handed her a pair of breeches and a shirt which she took gratefully and walked into the trees to change. She tore her dress from her and cast it aside after pulling on the breeches, feeling comfortable in the soft leather. With her arms locked around her breasts she pulled on the shirt before turning to fix the belt over her waist. She walked back, clutching her dress in her hands then tossed it on the fire, feeling a strong satisfaction as it burned into ash. Food was shared out, a large chunk of meat handed to Icenie made her stare at it in shock. "Am I sharing this with someone?" She asked the man who had handed it to her, Dagonet. He chuckled then regarded for a moment.

"No it is all yours. You look as though this is the most food you have seen in a long time." He mused as he sat beside her.

"I think it is." She agreed and chewed it slowly, savoring the different taste as apposed to the scraps tossed to the dogs.

"So what did you eat back there?" Galahad asked curiously.

"Whatever I could scavenge." She answered shortly, not taking her eyes from the meat.

"They did not feed you?" Lancelot's expression darkened.

"I was a slave so I was fed last. I got whatever the dogs didn't eat." She replied before finally giving in and tearing the meat away with her teeth, not caring what the others thought of her.

"By the look of you, it wasn't much." The other giant, Bors, concluded.

"Aye." Icenie nodded then sighed, wondering what to do with her bone.

"Toss it away, the foxes will love you for it." Lancelot smiled at her, tossing his own bone into the bushes. Icenie threw hers away then pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, gazing at the fire, rejoicing in the fact that she was now free to do whatever she chose to do. "Why are you here Icenie? What happened?" Lancelot suddenly asked and Icenie froze, halting mid-breath and her eyes betraying fear to all of the knights.

"Everyone is dead." She finally revealed, not meeting Lancelot's gaze.

"What happened?" He repeated, appearing unfazed by the news, used to death in his life.

"Rome. That's what happened." Was all she said before raising her eyes to the dark sky, counting each star, trying to find her family.

"I am sorry." Arthur said quietly, making Icenie look back down to the earth and into his eyes, reading the genuine sorrow and pity.

"It is not your fault, I hate Rome, not Arthur. I have no argument with you, you have not caused me any suffering or given me any reason to despise you." She assured him and he nodded with another smile.

"You have a wise mind." Dagonet noted.

"Or a gentle heart." Gawain mused with a smirk.

"Or both." Galahad and straightened his back, sucking in the night air before shifting back against his tree. Icenie blushed modestly, unused to compliments. Lancelot sighed and shook his head, following Galahad's example then closing his eyes. Icenie waited up for a bit, wanting to enjoy the beauty around her for once instead of savor the brief experience. Tristan watched the woman for a moment, trying to decide whether she was strong or just good at hiding her true pains. Finally she lowered her head to the ground and fell asleep, dragging the blanket Lancelot had given her over her shoulders and curling up into a ball. Tristan took the first watch, as always, whilst the others slept. After a while he noticed that Icenie was shivering from the cold, despite being close to a smoldering fire. Tristan silently got up, taking his own blanket and throwing it over her, knowing that the thicker cover was what she needed to keep away a fever. Lancelot stirred and woke up, rubbing his eyes then glanced to the sky before resting on his sister. Tristan stepped back and nodded to him, settling down as Lancelot moved over to Icenie, drawing her into his arms and holding her as she slept, giving her the warmth she needed. Soon he was sleeping also, leaving Tristan alone with the forest, the way he liked it.

* * *

**Well this is the first chapter, I hope you like it! For the song, (I do not own it), I recommend you YouTube 'A hero comes home' fandub by Marina Brouwer. Follow the tune and then you get an idea of what I hoped Icenie's voice would sound like. (The verses you do not hear were added by me to give some more depth to it).**

**Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another disclaimer, I do not own King Arthur, except for Icenie...Icenie is _My Precious! *_Cough* Yes, weird moment over...**

* * *

The sharp snapping of a twig made Icenie's eyes open in a flash, stiffening as her eyes strained to hear where the sound had come from. There was a distinct crunching sound of snow under foot but that was not what worried her, what worried her was that every knight was still present, so who was watching them? Again a twig betrayed the clumsy stalker and Icenie traced the sound to the west side of the clearing and a quite whimper told her it was a human. Slowly she turned around to face her brother, wakening him by blowing sharply on his face as not to alert the spy that she knew he was there. "There is someone watching us." She whispered and pointed her thumb in the direction she had heard the noises, keeping her hand close to her chest so she could not be seen. Lancelot nodded and sat up, stretching his back and walking in the opposite direction before silently circling around to locate the watcher. Icenie sat up also and brushed some snow from her blanket, realizing that someone had given her an extra one to keep her warm. She searched each knight to see which one did not have a blanket and her eyes fell on Tristan, his head rolled back onto the trunk of a tree with only one blanket in means of warmth instead of the two the others had. Icenie smiled at him and walked over, shaking off the last bits of snow before gently throwing it over him once more, returning it to him. She was still barefoot as there were no boots to spare, despite Lancelot trying to give her his own Icenie had refused, saying she did not mind the cold as much as he would. There was a sudden cry and Icenie looked up to see Lancelot stalking back into view, dragging a child with him then tossed the bleating boy forwards before Arthur's feet, jerking him awake as well as the others. "He was spying on us." The boy looked up and ran to Icenie, falling to his knees and crying into her waist, starling her slightly. Icenie recognized the boy; he worked in the stables at Acanthus's house. "What are you doing here Tom?" She asked, pushing his shoulders back to see his face.

"Please forgive me." Was all he said before lunging for a silver whistle and blowing on it with a crystal clear ring. Icenie's hand shot out and knocked the whistle away, dragging the boy to his feet and gripping his shirt with claw-like nails. "Where are they? Tell me!" She commanded but Tom only bit his lip and began to weep again.

"Icenie, what is going on?" Arthur asked, reaching for his sword.

"Acanthus is here, with his men." Her eyes darted from tree to tree, searching every shadow. She anticipated the attack before it came, hearing the creak of bows and lunging for Lancelot, pulling him to the ground as an arrow whizzed over their heads and embedded itself in the bark of the tree exactly where Lancelot had just been standing. Everyone jumped into action, drawing swords or bows and moving into a circle, their backs to each other. Lancelot had dragged Icenie behind him, drawing his katanas from his back and twirled them around his fingers, adopting a battle stance. There was a deadly silence for a moment before the first Roman ran into view, wielding his sword with a battle cry and throwing himself at Galahad with a confident strike to the chest. Galahad deflected it easily and slashed his throat before turning to the next Roman. Without warning they were suddenly over run with Roman guards from Acanthus's estate, each one with one order and one intent. Kill. The deep roar of a soldier made Icenie turn to see steal flash before her eyes before snapping awake. She ducked the blow and stepped away, her eyes searching for a weapon of some description. She lunged for a long, thick branch and held it like a sword, making the Roman laugh at her then slice his sword for her stomach. She twisted her arm and blocked the blow then caught the other end of her stick so that she could twist it around in a circle and tear the sword from the Roman's grasp as the short blade was stuck in the wood. Icenie growled at him and hit him over the head, watching him sink to his knees then fall face first in the snow. "Icenie go!" Lancelot shouted to her, fighting two Romans at once.

"But-"

"Ride!" He commanded and kicked one of the Romans away, giving him to kill one then the other. Icenie hesitated for a moment before running to Lancelot's stallion and calling him to her. The horse's ears pricked up and he cantered forwards, allowing Icenie to grip his mane in one hand and the saddle in the other. She hung there for a moment, using her swinging feet to kick Romans aside before swinging up into the saddle and urging the horse into a gallop. Icenie rode hard, allowing the horse to lead the way for he knew where he was going and she did not; she trusted the stallion to keep her safe. Her old horse riding skills flowed back to her, remembering her teachings as though she was reliving the moment they were being taught. _"Horses are magnificent creatures, you must trust in a horse's instinct for they see and hear far more than you do. Trust the horse and you will gain its respect. Gain the horse's respect and you will receive total loyalty."_ Her father had once told her one fine summer morning, the hot sun on her back as she cantered in a circle as a young girl, her bright hair shimmering in the hard light. Unexpectedly an arrow flew over Icenie's head and she twisted to see how many were following her, a total of six men, all of them holding nets and intending to catch her. Icenie spoke urgently to the stallion in her birth language, Sarmatian. "Hurry my brother, they are coming." The stallion's ears pricked further backwards at the language he recognized and picked up his feet and his stride became longer, gaining speed quickly as he ate up the ground with snow kicking up from his hooves. The thrill of the chase got to Icenie; she threw back her head and cried out to her deity, the earth, giving a wild hunter call her people used to use when they had found their prey. The Romans pursued her until their horses were gasping for air, unused to the straining exercise. "That's it boy, we can do this." Icenie whispered as a net was thrown at them, catching in the branch above them by sheer luck. Icenie spotted a bush approaching with a bunch of berries growing like grapes; they were called 'blind berries' for a good reason. Icenie leaned over the saddle and snatched a handful, twisting in the saddle until she faced the Romans; she allowed Lancelot's horse to slow down for a moment before throwing the berries at the Romans, aiming for their faces. The berries exploded on contact, the skins crumbling to dust and the juice inside burning their skin and eyes, making them go blind and burning away their skin. Her first victim clawed at his face and screamed in agony, falling from his horse and thrusting his face in the snow, his muffled cries still heard by Icenie. She threw again and again, taking down four men in total before she had run out. The stallion gave a whinny of warning and Icenie turned to see the low branches and cave of thick vines fast approaching. In answer, the skilled woman spun back to face the front and slid her belly over the saddle, unhooking her feet from the stirrups so that she could balance to one side, using the rein on the opposite side and the stirrup to keep her balanced. The horse dived into the trees, lowering his head and slowing slightly before reducing his speed into a trot, picking up his hooves over roots and jumping over low branches. They clawed at Icenie with sharp fingers, tearing at her back and legs and stealing clumps of hair from her head. The dense forest did not last long for they soon emerged onto a path with only a few then trees in their way. "Good boy." Icenie praised as she patted the horse's neck and he snorted happily, taking himself up to a steady canter. Just as Icenie was about to relax, a rope snapped up from the ground and caught her around the waist, tearing her from the saddle and letting her fall into the snow with a dull thud. Lancelot's horse stopped and called to her, turning around to return to his rider but three Romans grabbed her arms and legs with a brutal strength. "Unhand me!" She yelled at them and bit one of the hands until she tasted blood in her mouth. With an answering bellow the Roman slapped her across the face with all the force he possessed. "For that we shall break you again before we return you to Acanthus." He hissed and threw her onto a horse in front of him.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Icenie screamed and shouted for her brother but no one came. The stallion was rearing and brandishing his hooves at the Roman who tried to grab him, snorting and shrieking in fury before falling onto all fours then rising again. "Go! Run! Find Lancelot!" Icenie called to the stallion and he obeyed, barging through the Romans with stamping feet then disappearing into the trees again. Icenie twisted and wriggled but the Roman held her firm, gripping her wrist and squeezing the leather bracelet until she cried out in pain. "Enough." He commanded and Icenie was silent and still, awaiting her opportunity. With a flash of inspiration Icenie elbowed the Roman soldier so hard he fell from his horse and crashed to the ground with a furious cry. Her next move took her feet up and onto the saddle until she was standing with her knees slightly bent and her arms poised for the branch rising above her. The Romans called out in warning as she was carried towards the branch but as they reached for her, she jumped up into the air and caught the branch by her fingers, grasping at it desperately to get a better hold on it. Her breath was fast and her heart was pumping but she held her focus, her dangling legs swinging through the air before hooking themselves onto the branch, enabling Icenie to twist up and balance out of reach of the Romans. She crouched over the branch and spread her weight out evenly, straightening a leg and pressing her hand against the trunk of the massive oak to avoid breaking the branch, not that she weighed much anyway. The third Roman joined then with an angry expression, his face bright red and his temple jumping. "Get down now and we'll promise not to hurt you." He bellowed at her.

"As if I'm going to fall for that old trick, you pompous oaf." Icenie insulted and spat at them.

"Last chance, get down or we'll cut you down with the tree on top."

"Good luck with that, I hope you have enough swords to hack down this tree, you bastards." She snarled at them. Instead they threw nets at her but they merely scratched the bark before falling back to their owners. "Perhaps you should throw the sword? Or are your heads too full of air and wine for you to think like men?" She asked as politely as she could. They all bellowed in fury and tried to climb the tree but their armour was too heavy for them to get far. Icenie listed off every insult she could think of, provoking them even further. The sudden hiss of an arrow made Icenie blink in surprise as it sank into the skull of one of the soldiers, two more swiftly following with lethal accuracy. Icenie looked around for her rescuer and Tristan trotted into view on his dappled mare, glancing from the Romans to Icenie. "Are you coming down or what?" He asked gruffly and steadied his horse beneath the branch. Icenie dropped down behind him and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Thank you." She said gratefully as he waited for her to get comfy, his head turned towards her slightly. He did not answer for a moment, regarding her carefully before speaking again.

"Are you hurt?" Icenie shook her head in answer so Tristan moved his mare forwards, carrying Icenie back to the others. After a while of travelling, Icenie sucked in a gasp as she saw the four men she had killed, their faces burned away and their eyes red and wide and pooling in blood as they gaped up at nothing. Tristan glanced back to her, noticing her distress then to the dead men on the ground. "It was either you or them." He reasoned a bit more gently.

"I did not mean to kill them, just blind them so they could not see me." She whimpered.

"What does it matter? The world can do with a few less Romans like them in it." Icenie regarded Tristan for a moment, slightly appalled by his blunt manor but his words rang true in her mind.

"I suppose." She agreed with a sigh. It was a while before either of them spoke again.

"You are a skilled rider." Tristan complimented, sucking to avoid a branch.

"You saw me?" Icenie quizzed. "Why did you not help?"

"I wanted to see how you handled the situation, you did well." He answered shortly.

"How long were you watching me?" Icenie asked.

"Since the thing with the berries."

"Oh." Was all she said in reply, slightly embarrassed that he had been watching her. She looked up as they entered the clearing and smiled with relief as her brother walked towards her. Tristan held out his arm and helped Icenie dismount before she ran to her brother, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Are you hurt?" She fussed, glancing to the mud and blood on his face.

"It is not my blood, don't worry." He assured her and she relaxed again, seeing all the knights a bit battered but alive. Arthur nodded to her and assessed for wounds before turning to Tristan. "How was she?" He asked the scout.

"Well, she is a skilled rider, has knowledge of offensive herbs, she burned four Roman faces completely off and she has a wide range of impressive insults. She was fine." Tristan answered with an amused smirk.

"It appears you have made a good impression upon our scout. I don't think I have ever heard him speak so many words at once." Gawain laughed.

"You burned the faces of four men?" Galahad gulped, looking up from nursing his arm.

"I did not mean too, the blind berries were riper than I thought they would be at this time of year, they were only meant to temporarily blind them with some light burns." Icenie looked to her feet, disgusted with herself.

"That was smart thinking." Dagonet mused; a bandage around his arm was spotted with blood.

"I'm proud of you." Lancelot grinned and placed a warm hand on her shoulder, making her look up in surprise.

"Really?" She quizzed, a small smile playing on her lips and her skin looked as though it were glowing. Lancelot nodded then walked her to his horse, pulling himself up then extending his hand towards her which she accepted, allowing him to pull her up behind him. They rode back to the wall, the skilled riders and noble steeds travelling faster than any normal party. They arrived before nightfall, the horses clattering into the stables as stable boys ran forwards to take the reins so that the knights could dismount. Lancelot swung his leg over his stallion's neck then jumped down before reaching up and taking his sister's waist, assisting her down elegantly. "This is not the first time you have assisted a woman from your horse." She noted playfully.

"Indeed not." Lancelot winked then turned to Jols.

"Welcome back Lancelot, my lady."Jols bowed his head to Icenie and she blinked in surprise, not used to strangers addressing her so politely.

"Jols, this is Icenie, my sister. Icenie, this is Jols." Lancelot introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you Jols." Icenie smiled at him and extended her hand for him to shake. Jols accepted it and smiled kindly back before leading the horse away. "I shall arrange for a room to be prepared for you, you are welcome here." Arthur promised Icenie and her eyes glittered at him.

"Thank you for all of your kindness." She said gratefully.

"Don't be silly, you're part of the family now, you get treated like one of us. With respect and courtesy." Bors boomed.

"Such big words Bors; do you know what they mean?" Gawain asked then ducked a swing to his head.

"We're only like this when we're sober, when we're drunk, respect and courtesy goes out the window so don't be offended by anything we might say after a few drinks." Galahad winked at her as he passed.

"I'm sure I can manage." She called after him and looked down at a little boy who was tugging at her sleeve.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Icenie." She answered and the boy frowned.

"What does that mean?" He continued curiously.

"It means 'Warrior Queen' in Sarmatian." Lancelot answered for her with a smile. "Your father is over there Gilly." Gilly shot off to leap at Bors with a laugh as he was swung into the air. Icenie followed Lancelot to his room and accepted a new pair of boots and a warmer set of clothes. "Come out when you are changed." He nodded to her and stepped outside to wait. Icenie changed into the breeches, boots, shirt, tunic and belt before glancing at her reflection. The shirt was dark brown and clung to her skinny figure; the tunic was sleeveless and laced up at the front in lighter colored leather with the belt hanging neatly on her hips. Reaching up she unclasped her hair and shook it free, feeling the sudden release of the pins tingle her scalp before she ran her fingers through it, making it a tidy mess and plaiting some of her hair at the base of her neck, the braid long enough to rest over her shoulder and past her chest. Finally she stepped out and Lancelot regarded her for a moment. "What a fine lady you have become." He said sarcastically.

"What lady?" Icenie retorted and grinned at him. "Thank you, though."

"Feel warmer?" Lancelot fussed as he led her away.

"Much." She assured him. "Where are we going?"

"To get some decent food and drink!" He replied cheerfully and literally dragged her into the tavern. A pretty re-headed woman looked up and smiled at them in welcome. "Good to see you in one piece!" She smiled and strode over with two bowls.

"Just the way you like me." Lancelot winked at her.

"Who says I was talking to you?" She demanded and turned to Icenie. "You must be Icenie; I'm Vanora, Bors's woman." She smiled and pressed the bowl of hot soup into her hands. "Welcome to the wall!" She trilled and stepped back as two Romans wrestled each other.

"I'm glad to be here." Icenie smiled back and sat down with her at a table, letting Lancelot go and get some drinks.

"So how many children do you have?" Icenie asked, making small talk with Vanora.

"Ten." She replied simply as though it were normal. Icenie choked on her food.

"Ten?" She gasped and looked around at all the children there.

"Ah! Here's my Gilly now with Two and Three." Vanora laughed as three children bounded up to Icenie.

"Dance with us!" They called and dragged Icenie by the wrists to the centre of the tavern. Icenie ignored the painful twinges of the metal digging into her skin from the wristbands and laughed with them, dancing in a circle until she was dizzy. Gilly and Two paired up and Icenie pulled Three into her arms, lifting her up into the air and spinning until she shrieked with laughter. Before Icenie could blink she was bombarded with children, each of them wanting to dance with her. She chuckled and smiled brightly, feeling happy for once. She looked up at Lancelot who was laughing with amusement at her little followers. "Any help?" She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"No." He answered shortly and lifted his tankard to her. She was about to insult him but a young child grabbed her arm and dangled there as Icenie lifted her easily, kicking her feet and laughing wildly. "Alright you lot! Let the poor woman go before you suffocate her!" Vanora shouted merrily and the children scampered away, hollering with laughter. Icenie breathed a sigh of relief then flopped back into her seat and finished her cold soup. "Well that was...interesting." Icenie chuckled and Vanora laughed with her. "You'll get used to them. It is wild around here." Vanora sat beside her and peered into the empty bowl. "Would you like some more?" She offered but Icenie shook her head, full from the meal. "I'm afraid it was a rhetorical question."Vanora winked and filled it for her again then placed it in front of her. "Eat or the wind will snap you in half."

"How rude of the wind." Icenie smirked and Vanora chuckled again.

"You'll fit it in just fine around here." She assured Icenie then turned to shout at the men demanding more drinks. "Alright I'm coming!" She thundered then winked at Icenie before leaving to continue with her work. "So do you like Vanora then?" Gawain asked, taking Vanora's seat.

"I do. She gives me free food." Icenie grinned and finished her bowl of soup for the second time.

"Ah, just like Lancelot. You two look nothing alike but you have a lot more in common than appearances first suggest." Galahad laughed and sat beside her.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Icenie inclined her head to them.

"Depends on what the common factor is." Gawain smirked. "Does he appear different to you? He asked and they all looked to where he was gambling. Icenie watched him for a moment before nodding. "He's not a child anymore." She sighed and leaned back. "Yet neither am I."

"We guessed that much." Galahad smirked again then accepted another tankard of ale. "You try some." He pushed a tankard towards Icenie and she took a sip. The bitter taste made her face fall into a disgusted wince and she gave a strangled sound which made her think she was going to throw up. Gawain and Galahad nearly killed themselves laughing at her expression and she glared at them. "You're used to it; I on the other hand, am not." She growled and pushed the tankard away.

"Yes but if you could see your expression in the mirror, you would laugh too." Gawain chortled.

"At least when I see my face, the mirror doesn't crack." Icenie retorted and they both fell silent for a moment, staring at her. Icenie cursed herself and was about to apologize when they burst into another fit of laughter. "Only the sister of Lancelot could insult Gawain like that and make it sound funny!" Galahad clutched his ribs and turned to shout to Bors. "Bors! You'll never guess what Icenie just said to Gawain!"

"What?" Bors was immediately interested and stumbled over, spilling his drink everywhere. Galahad relayed the conversation to him and Bors boomed with laughter. "Looks like I have competition!" He hollered and fell into the seat beside Gawain, his smile amused and unhurt. Icenie relaxed in their company and was soon joined by Dagonet and Lancelot. "Dance with me!" Galahad commanded and dragged Icenie to her feet and to where couples were dancing. Icenie flinched as Galahad's firm grasp curled around her wrists but did not say anything but focused on the steps. The dance was easy enough; it was simple turns and switching partners occasionally but it was still great fun. Icenie turned elegantly and finished in a curtsy to Galahad and he bowed before drawing her to him with an arm slung over one shoulder. She was about to walk back to the others when someone gripped her arm and she turned to face Tristan. He looked to her then to her wrists, bringing the other up to him too and turning them slightly. She said nothing as he drew a short knife and began to slice away the leather as carefully as he could. Icenie bit her lip and tried to hide the pain but Tristan could feel her tense whenever something touched the wristbands. Lancelot got up to see what Tristan was doing then froze when the first band came away, revealing swollen wrists bruised black and purple with deep cuts into the skin. Tristan released the first hand and cut away the other band, the other wrist being no better than the first. "Why did you not say?" Lancelot demanded and Icenie shrugged.

"I kept on forgetting to ask about them." She answered.

"You should have said when I grabbed your wrists, it must of hurt...but how did it-" Galahad picked up a fallen band and turned it upside down, staring at the metal spikes and lumps in horror. "How did they get it on?" Dagonet asked, stepping forwards to inspect her wrists.

"They put them on when I first came, I grew into them." She answered simply and allowed Dagonet to sit her down and bathe them in warm water and treat them carefully. "What about your ankles, you were shackled weren't you?" Dagonet gestured to her ankles and Icenie looked down at them before meeting his eyes again. "They are just sore, they're not so bad." Dagonet nodded but obviously did not believe her. He wrapped a white bandage around each wrist and hand before finally finishing. "Thank you." Icenie sighed wearily and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes to listen to the music. A few minutes later she felt something tugging at her sleeve. She looked down at a little girl and smiled gently at her. "I'm Seven, can you play for me? Mama is busy." Seven held out a lyre shyly and Icenie nodded. "Alright, come and sit by me." Icenie took the lyre from the tiny hands as Seven scrambled up into the seat beside her. She was a sweet little thing, rosy lips and blue eyed; she will be very pretty when she grew older. "What song would you like?" Icenie asked and Seven thought for a moment.

"I would like...'Gently as she goes'." She decided and leaned forwards to listen. Icenie began to play the strings into the flowing melody and sang quietly for the little girl.

"_Lips, bright as the berries in June,  
Red the rose, red the rose,  
Skin, pale as the light of the moon,  
Gently as she goes._

_Eyes, blue like the sea and the sky,  
Water flows, water flows,  
Heart, burning like fire in the night,  
Gently as she goes._

_Hair, woven by gold of the sun,  
As it grows, as it grows,  
Kind, as the healer and child,  
Gently as she goes._

_Voice, singing like angels on high,  
Beauty glows, beauty glows,  
Wait, then you will see her wings fly,  
Gently as she goes."_

Seven squealed in delight as Icenie played the last string then returned the instrument to her. "She sounds like me!"

"Aye little one, she does." Icenie laughed, not noticing that a few people had turned to listen to her sing.

"Will I be like her one day?" She asked quietly, her eyes dancing with yearning.

"You will be whoever you want to be but the best person to be is yourself." Icenie told her and allowed her to skip away to her mother. Icenie returned to dozing but did not intend to fall asleep, despite how tired she was. Lancelot looked up, his own eyes drooping slightly and saw his sister sitting with her eyes closed against a wall. He got up and touched her shoulder to wake her and lift her to her feet. "Come. I'm just as tired as you are. Let's go back." He smiled at her and guided her back to her new room. "Your room is opposite to mine so don't hesitate to knock if you need anything." He informed her before opening her door, letting her step inside first and take in her surroundings. It was a guest room; therefore it was rich in soft fabrics and soft furs. The bed stood by the window with a post at each corner, supporting a white curtain each. The fire flickered warming, welcoming the new woman to her new home as she stepped over the furs and turned around the room, wanting to see it at all angles. There was a writing desk and a table, a comfortable chair with cushions and another desk with a large mirror for her to see her reflection. "Has Arthur given me the wrong room?" She breathed, her mouth still hanging open.

"No. He wants you to feel welcome here; he wants you to have the best of everything in payment for your hard life and suffering. By my influence of course." Lancelot added with a smirk. Icenie flung her arms around his neck and he chuckled quietly, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you brother. For everything." Icenie whispered and kissed his cheek, letting him step back to enter his own room. "Goodnight." Icenie smiled at him and he nodded.

"Goodnight." He turned and disappeared behind his own door. Icenie was about to turn back into her own room when the sound of light footsteps made her look back. Tristan walked down the hall towards Icenie, his eyes focused forwards until they looked to her, dark and transfixing. Icenie stood up as she held his look before turning into her own room, hearing him slow slightly as he passed then continue on. Icenie leaned against the door and let her head roll backwards for a moment, brooding with her thoughts. She felt strangely attracted to Tristan; she did not understand the pounding of her heart whenever he was near, let alone the massive jolt in her spin when he had touched her. She looked at the floor and undressed, folding her clothes away after changing into the silk nightdress set on her bed. She savored the warmth of the fire by sitting beside it, feeling the warmth and welcome with a growing feeling of gratitude to the Great Mother who had led her here.

"I am nearly home." She whispered before watching the last flame die, the ember of hope in her heart growing to a flickering flame as she crawled between the soft sheets and closing her eyes into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Chapter Two complete! Yay!  
For this song (again I do not own it) I recommend you You Tube 'Gently as She Goes' from Beowulf (again...I'm sorry! I really like the songs!)  
Also the verses unheard are the ones I added to make it longer so...yeah.  
Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

The soft glow of light fell on Icenie's face her eyes flickered open as she awoke, taking a moment to remember where she was. She lay in her soft bed for a while, bathing in her luxury until she finally found the strength to force herself onto her feet. She noticed her clothes had been taken and replaced with new ones. Icenie looked at the breeches with a sigh of relief and pulled them on, noticing that they were brand new and tailored to fit her. The shirt and tunic were similar to the ones she had worn yesterday but the shirt came to her elbows and the tunic was slightly different, more like a jacket than a tunic. She pulled on the boots and strapped the belt to her waist before stepping outside, almost to bump into a young woman who was about to knock. "Oh! I'm so sorry; I did not know you were there." Icenie gasped and caught the lady before she could fall.

"I'm sorry too; I did not expect you to come out. Arthur sent me, they are all waiting for you in the training grounds but he ordered you eat first." The brunette woman smiled and ushered her back into the room with her tray of food. There was hot porridge and bread smothered in honey and butter, warm milk and tea for her to eat and drink. Icenie ate all she could then looked up to the woman, taking in her features. The was a plain woman but her constant smile and bright eyes made her attractive to look at, her straight nose and thin lips, sharp jaw and straight hair, was simple and almost elegant in a way. "Have you eaten?" Icenie asked.

"Oh yes, not long ago. If you have finished then leave it all there, someone will clear it away later." The woman smiled as Icenie began to tidy up.

"What is your name?" Icenie continued.

"Hannah." She answered with another smile and led the way to the training grounds. The training ground was a massive sand school with stacks of weapons everywhere, a healing centre, a table of food and drink and a bit further on, an archery ground. "Why do they want me here?" Icenie wondered aloud.

"To train of course." Hannah said bluntly then looked up to see Lancelot and Arthur walking towards them.

"Did you rest well?" Arthur asked and Icenie nodded.

"Very well thank you, I still think you have given me the wrong room." She smiled and Arthur chuckled.

"No, it is yours."

"Come. You will train with me for a while." Lancelot smirked and led her to the centre of the school where everyone turned to watch them. "First with one sword, we'll look at techniques in a minute; I want to see what you can do." Lancelot drew both of his swords and handed one to his sister. She felt the weight in her hand carefully and twirled it around her fingers, stretching them and getting used to the balance. "Good." Lancelot nodded then lunged at her with hard strikes. Icenie gasped and jumped out of the way, deflecting his sword with her own before turning around in a tight circle so that they switched places. She held the blade up and her body naturally curved into a pose, not realizing that she was standing in exactly the same way as Lancelot. She had never fought with a sword before so was not surprised when the sword clattered to the ground and she was defenceless. "That was good but-" Lancelot began but Icenie cut him off.

"I'm not done with you yet." Lancelot blinked then recoiled as she slammed into him, knocking him backwards and gripping the wrist with the sword, twisting the blade from him and turning to swipe his feet from under him, with her leg then press her knee to his chest and thrust the sword under his chin. "Yield?" Icenie offered him but Lancelot growled in reply.

"No." He gripped the sword and cast it aside, throwing Icenie from him and jumping to his feet before lunging for his sword again. Icenie bent backwards to avoid the first strike then ducked the next, moving her shoulders and body each time Lancelot took a swing at her. She was not good at using weapons yet but she was excellent at avoiding them. This time Icenie held out for a bit longer before Lancelot had her pinned, her legs thrashing underneath him as she growled. "Alright I yield. Happy now?" She growled.

"Very." Lancelot smirked and helped her to her feet.

"You fight just like Lancelot but with your own flair." Gawain shouted to Icenie from where he had watched the fight. Icenie smiled brightly then turned back to listen to Lancelot. "Your blade is a part of you in a fight, you lose it then you would be pretty lucky to come out alive." He began and showed her some different techniques for different kind of opponents. "Now I won't lie to you, in battle, you forget most of your teachings; you just rely on your instinct and your fingers to know what to do. You just react." Lancelot worked with her until noon then after some food and drink, they were sparring again. Icenie preferred the short blade, it was better than a broadsword and she was able to use her strength to deflect heavier weapons more easily. Icenie enjoyed the training but by the end of the day she was aching to the bone and moving stiffly back to her room to collapse. When she got there, however, Hannah was waiting for her with a bath of hot water and another set of clothes to change into. "The Roman baths are nice but I feel that after a hard day of training, there is nothing like the comfort of a warm bath in the privacy of your room." Hannah smiled at Icenie who sighed with relief. "You are a wonderful woman." Icenie breathed.

"Here, let me help you undress." Hannah helped Icenie strip to her skin then pulled the veil around the bath, despite it being almost transparent with a silvery glow. Icenie ducked her head under the water and stayed there for a moment before resurfacing, bathing in the warmth as it relaxed her muscles. The steam rose from the water like gentle wisps of scented oil, relaxing Icenie even further. She rubbed her skin from the sand and dirt, cleaning her body until she felt that the events of the day had been eradicated from her body. She turned to her bruised wrists and nursed them in the water for a while. Hannah sat behind her and washed her hair with some sort of oil before rinsing it with more warm water. "I shall get some more wood, the fire is going down." Hannah informed and got up to leave.

"You do not have to do this, I am sure there are better things you could be doing then attending me." Icenie smiled gently and with gratitude.

"It is my job, I am a servant and Arthur has asked me to be your lady in waiting." Hannah answered before leaving. Icenie leaned back and closed her eyes for a while, not hearing the knock on the door and someone enter. Tristan looked about the empty room and turned to leave again when he saw the bath in the corner of the room with Icenie lying naked inside. He could not see her body, only her neck and head but he was frozen in place as he watched her rise, turning her back to him then slipping into a robe. For a broken woman she moved with such a flowing elegance and grace, you would think she was a queen. Tristan cast his eyes to the ground and moved back to the door, waiting for a moment before tapping the wood sharply again. He stepped inside again but he was forced to freeze again as Icenie turned to him, her robe revealing her long legs and a large section of her chest. "Tristan?" She asked quietly and drew her robe closer around her modestly.

"We are meeting at the tavern again tonight. Arthur has invited you to join." Tristan gave her the message then left, walking away briskly. Icenie blinked for a moment then patted herself dry then looked around for her breeches and shirt. All she found was a dress, a under layer and a shift. She was not impressed. Hannah returned and grinned at her. "It is not so bad. Come I shall help you into it there is a knack to the ties." Hannah said brightly and took the robe from Icenie to pull the shift over her head swiftly followed by the under layer. The dress was quite plain and simple which Icenie was thankful for, she did not want to attract any unwanted attention. The dress was dark green with ties crossing over her breasts and again all the way up her back. "There. Perfect." Hannah breezed and sat Icenie down to do her hair. Icenie felt the comb slide through her long hair, Hannah's fingers admiring it for a moment before she began to weave it. She wove it into a plaited bun with ringlets falling down her neck and framing her face. "Thank you Hannah." Icenie smiled at her reflection then took a dagger Lancelot had loaned to her and strapped it around her waist with the belt. "Is that really necessary? You will be in the company of seven knights and each of them would defend you to their last breath." Hannah sighed.

"All of them?"Icenie frowned slightly, not thinking that they liked her enough to die for her.

"Of course! I heard Gawain talking with Galahad whilst you were sparing, he said that you were part of the family already." Hannah laughed and led the way to the tavern. It was still light and there were still things for sale in the market. Gawain and Galahad met the two women at the gates and escorted them through the market, knowing how rough it could be at times. Icenie paused and looked to a large platform where two people, a woman and a small girl, were being thrust forwards, their necks clad in iron and chains. "They come cheap! Come and see!" The slave master shouted to the crowd. Icenie stopped completely and squared her shoulder towards where he stood, an angry frown forming on her face. Tristan was walking past but stopped to see what she would do. "Icenie come, you do not want to see this." Hannah said gently but the woman was adamant, raising a hand and touching it to Hannah's shoulder in assurance. Icenie studied each person carefully, slowly walking forwards. The woman was dark skinned, her frizzy tied down in a simple cloth, she had large and dark eyes, thick lips, curved nose, tall figure but her starved body meant she had no womanly curves to her. Her dress was Roman styled; it covered her chest and was fixed to a thin metal hoop around her neck, the rest of the fabric falling around her body, revealing her back. She looked desolate and isolated. The small girl could be no more than ten years old, her dirty, brown hair was clad in dirt, her cheeks were filthy and she wore a dress which looked as though it were about to fall away where she stood. Her thin lips matched every other feature except for her eyes, large almonds with a hint of honey among the brown. "Let us see what we are buying!" A Roman lord shouted, his arm held up lazily with his robe thrown over it. Instantly the girls were taken and knives were drawn to cut away their dresses. Icenie drew her dagger and threw it without thinking, letting it sink into the wood of the barn only a hairs breadth away from the slave master's face. "Enough!" Icenie roared and strode forwards, slapping one of the men in the face with such force, he collapsed to the ground. "Leave them be." She hissed as she yanked her dagger from the wood and tucked it away again. "Release them." She commanded and the men laughed at her.

"A woman dares to command me?" The slave master moved forwards with a solid movement.

"Aye. She does." Icenie growled and drew herself up to her full height, drawing back her shoulders and tilted her body so she was at an angle to the gruesome man. "You either buy them or you can take your pretty ass somewhere else." He was now an inch from her face but Icenie did not move away as she noticed Gawain, Galahad and Tristan move forwards, their hands moving to their swords. "I would say the same to you but you, unfortunately, have the ugliest ass I have ever seen, perhaps you stole it from a pig?" Icenie insulted and Galahad snorted in laughter, impressed by her calm response. "You buy them, or nothing." The slave master smirked at her and reached to touch her neck, running his fingers down to her breasts. Icenie spat in his face and he recoiled, jerking away from her before wiping the spit from his face. "I'll buy them then." Icenie said calmly, her stance had not changed.

"With what? That dagger would not buy a hand." The slave master used a lot stronger words but Icenie accepted them without concern. Slowly her hand travelled over her belly and chest and for a fleeting moment, Tristan thought she was going to untie her dress. Thankfully her hand continued until she had grasped a chain around her neck and pulled the ring into view. "Solid gold, genuine diamond. Very pretty and valuable thing." She yanked the chain from her neck, breaking it then holding the ring up for the master to see. It was a simple band of gold but it was twisted like vines, it was thicker at the top with a diamond surrounded by leaves. He regarded it for a moment then reached out to take it but Icenie drew her hand away, parting her lips and inclining her head to them. "Release them first." The slave master snapped his fingers then ran them through his greasy hair, his piggy eyes not leaving the ring. Once the two women were free they walked over to Icenie and stood by her side. Slowly Icenie placed the ring into the slave master's hand, hesitant to let go of her mother's ring. "A small price to pay." She said icily then led the two girls away and back towards the men.

"Where did you get that ring?" Gawain asked.

"It was my mother's." She answered curtly before walking past him and back to her room. "I shall join you all in a moment." She promised, the three girls following her like dogs. She was furious at their treatment as she led them back to her room. "Hannah, find some new clothes for the little girl and some hot water for a bath, some food and shoes as well please."Icenie ordered and Hannah nodded, rushing off to find the items. "Here, take this off and put this on to keep warm." Icenie said gently to the younger girl, taking her dress and quickly covering her small body with her bath robe. Icenie then turned to their metal collars, removing them completely, much to their shock. "What are your names?" Icenie asked gently.

"I am Aria." The dark woman answered. "I can speak all the northern languages and cook, clean, mend, heal, work and..."

"You do not need to sell yourself to me, you will be treated well here, I promise you." Icenie smiled kindly and Aria relaxed and smiled back.

"I'm Kat." The younger girl whispered, still afraid.

"It is nice to meet you both, here, the water is still warm." Icenie led them to her bath and helped them to wash any dirt away. She washed Kat's hair and towelled it dry before braiding it into plait all the way down her head. "Do you have any family?"

"No. They are all dead." Aria said sadly and Kat nodded in agreement.

"You are free; I shall not keep you here if you do not wish to stay." Icenie promised them.

"Where else would we go? We are safer here with you, if you hold to your word." Aria smiled shyly then looked down at her feet again.

"I shall, I swear you shall never go cold or hungry again. I promise I shall keep you safe from anything. Any man who intends to harm you or succeeds shall feel the heat of hell from my sword and the wrath of my rage; I swear this by the love of my country." Icenie swore to them and they both looked as if they were about to cry. Hannah returned with new clothes, shoes and a meal of soup for the both of them. Kat changed, smiling at the simple dress before gulping down her soup hungrily. Aria did the same then slid into the sandals, wiggling her toes cheerfully. "Come, let us celebrate!" Icenie said cheerfully and led the three women back to the tavern, smiling as she entered but hiding the small hurt of her last connection to her mother. The knights looked up and welcomed Icenie, glancing in confusion to the three new girls. "Who are these lovely ladies?" Lancelot asked with a wink.

"This is Hannah, Aria and Kat, my ladies in waiting." Icenie introduced. "Also my friends." They all dipped in a curtsey. Icenie sat down with them then looked at Kat was gazing longingly at two of Vanora's children, dancing in circles. "Go join them if you wish." Icenie whispered to Kat who jumped in surprise.

"It is not my place." She looked to her feet. Icenie stretched out her hand and lifted Kat's head to look directly into her eyes. "What makes you any less than them? You are human, Kat, you deserve to live as a child." Icenie kissed her forehead and lifted Kat to her feet. "Dance with me then!" Kat squealed with laughter as Icenie twirled her around, holding her by the arms and lifting her high into the air before continuing with the dance, drawing Vanora's girls to her and letting them join in too. Tristan looked up from his apple and watched them for a moment, only needing a moment to take in how beautiful Icenie was and how gentle her heart was. He looked back down to his apple and cut off another slice before chewing it thoughtfully. Lancelot joined his sister and finished the dance by tossing her high into the air and somehow, she managed to twist a full circled before landing in Lancelot's arms. She shrieked in laughter as Lancelot threw her up again but this time, he caught her by the waist and put her down again gently. "You are such a show off!" She laughed and smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"But that is why you love me, my dear sister." He retorted and kissed her head, resting his other hand on Kat's shoulder. She squirmed slightly at the touch but soon welcomed the gentleness and warmth Lancelot had intended to give her. Soon Kat was running about with Vanora's children, laughing and giggling with the girls as the boys fought each other. Arthur arrived at this moment, his eyes searching the tavern until they located Icenie. He walked over to her and she stood with a bright smile. "I heard about what you did at the market, it was very good of you. Is there anything I can give you to pay for your ring?" He asked kindly, admiration shining in his eyes.

"I'm afraid not, Arthur. That ring belonged to my mother so to me it was priceless." She whispered quietly. "But thank you for your thought." Arthur nodded with understanding and accepted a drink from Vanora. "Your Kat is giving my boys a good beating! She's a good one she is." Vanora laughed before passing. Icenie sat down again beside Aria and Hannah and talked to them, getting to know them better.

"So where do you come from?" Icenie asked.

"I come from across the sea, my country is different to this, it is called Africa." She described her home and her tribe, her family and her life.

"You shall have a new home here, with us!" Gawain grinned and threw himself into a chair beside Aria. She smiled slightly but kept her eyes on her cup. "How much have had to drink Gawain?" Icenie asked casually.

"A lot, I lost count after six." He laughed again and finished his ale. Icenie rolled her eyes but a sudden noise made her look up and sense Aria tense. Kat screeched and ran back to Icenie, throwing herself into her arms and cowering away from the slave master and his men. Icenie comforted the child, brushing away tears and stroking her hair. "Woman! Drink!" The slave master bellowed at Vanora who blinked in shock but scurried away to get drinks. He snatched the ale from her and drank it all down then sighed, his eyes resting on her breasts. "More." He finally stated and Vanora refilled his drink obediently. His men sauntered off to gamble or pick up women. One started to make his way to Aria but Gawain pulled her onto his lap protectively, glaring at the man challengingly. Icenie stood as the slave master looked up and saw her, her face glaring at him in hate as she pulled Kat behind her. He slouched forwards and stood before her, showing her the ring she had given to him and rubbed it between his fingers. "Anything else you would like to give me?" He leered and leaned forwards. Lancelot stiffened and the tavern was suddenly very quiet, only a low buzz kept the noise going. "How about a slap? You could do with one of those." Icenie's fire burned in anger at him as he merely laughed.

"I like them with fire." He grinned and kissed her, biting her lips in his and snaking a hand to crush a breast. Many things happened at once. Lancelot lunged forwards with a protective growl, Icenie bit down on his tongue until he roared in agony and drew back, Kat kicked him in between the legs so that he crumbled to his knees and every other knight lunged to their feet, even some of the nobler Romans drew their swords. Icenie leaned away from him and pulled Kat behind her. "Whore!" The slave master roared and went to strike Kat across the face. Icenie drew herself to her full height and pushed Kat out of the way, accepting the full blow so that her head snapped back and hit the table hard. Lancelot reached her side by this moment and drew a sword, meeting the thug in combat, challenging him. Icenie struggled to her feet but a hand caught hers and she looked up to see Tristan pulling her to her feet and lifting Kat up onto the table where she would be out of the way. Icenie's eyes caught his for a moment before turning back to the fights. Arthur tried to step in but Lancelot shrugged him off, his anger bursting inside him. He struck the back of the slave master's leg and he crumbled to his knees, his hand flailing wildly with his sword clutched in it. Lancelot swiped down with his sword and the hand fell away, leaving the slave master screaming in agony. Lancelot drew back and was about to take off his head when Icenie stepped forwards, throwing her body in front of the man and clutching her brother's arm, her eyes pleading with him. "Please no, not here, this is not right." She begged and sank to her knees, clinging to her brother's shirt and looked up at him. "You are better than this."

"Am I?" His voice was a hoarse whisper.

"I know you are." She glanced to every knight, briefly looking at Tristan before returning to her brother. "You all are." Her words struck each knight in the heart, touched by her soft voice and gentle words. The slave master was gasping for breath as he looked at Icenie then snorted.

"Perhaps your sister likes me after all." He rasped and Lancelot turned back to him. Icenie moved so quickly you barely had time to blink. She had thrust Lancelot backwards and taken her dagger and crashed the hilt into the back of his head, knocking him out. She hissed at him then took a tankard of ale and poured it over his head. "To your health you great bastard." She snorted then turned to his followers. "Remove this filth from my sight before you join him." Her tone was so sharp and steady; they knew that she meant it. They rushed forwards and dragged the limp body away as well as grabbing the hand before disappearing into the streets. Standing alone in the middle of the tavern, Icenie watched them go, raising a hand to touch her split lip before turning back to Kat and fussing over her. "Are you hurt?" Kat shook her head and threw her arms around Icenie, her love for her growing even stronger. Suddenly the tavern returned to loud chatter and uninteresting conversations as though nothing had ever happened. Aria got up from Gawain's lap and ran to Icenie, falling to her knees and clasping her shoulder. "My lady..." She looked afraid.

"What lady?" Icenie muttered with an amused smile and rubbed her head where she had hit the table. "I think Vanora needs to invest in some softer tables."

"How are you? Are you alright?" Vanora came over with a drink of iced water to help sharpen Icenie's senses again.

"Swell." Icenie insisted and drank the water in one. The night continued without any further interruptions. It took a while before Icenie was able to walk in a straight line but the others found it amusing. "You're worse than Bors when he's drunk." Galahad laughed as Icenie once again fell over her feet.

"I'm not drunk, I'm disorientated stupid." Icenie threw at him as Lancelot caught her.

"That the best you could do?" He quirked an eyebrow at her with a smirk.

"For the moment, yes. Wait until I wake up tomorrow, I'll have a short temper and a whole new vocabulary of insults waiting for you." She grinned and tried to walk again but someone bumped into her then left her to fall. She fell backwards but a pair of strong arms caught her and lifted her to her feet. Tristan looked deep into her eyes before forcing her to sit down then left. "Thank you." She said to the air then turned back to Gawain and Galahad. "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to see you walk in a wonky line again." Gawain flashed a grin at her then ducked as Icenie threw a loaf of bread at him. "You infuriating, vain, stubborn, self-loving, rude, inconsiderate, impetuous boy!" She threw another item at him, the plate shattering on the wall.

"Stop attacking the wall. What has it ever done to you?" Galahad roared with laughter and a tankard was flung at him, soaking him with ale. "Hah!" Icenie cried out triumphantly then walked away, rejoining Hannah and Aria, treading carefully so that she could keep her pride. By now it was late and Kat was beginning to yawn, sinking in her seat then leaning against Icenie as she fell asleep. "Bless her." Hannah chuckled as Icenie scooped her up and nodded to her friends.

"I'll take her back..."

"We'll come with you." Aria answered the unasked question and followed Icenie back. They nodded to the knights who lifted their tankards to them as they walked past. Once they had got back to Icenie's room, she placed Kat into her bed then turned to Aria. "Where would you like to sleep?"

"I can arrange a bed for you in my room, it will not take long and I would enjoy the company." Aira nodded gratefully and said goodnight to Icenie before following Hannah to her room. Icenie watched the door close before looking back to Kat. She took off her shoes and undid her dress, leaving her in her under layer before tucking her up in the bed. She kissed Kat's head and stroked her hair, gazing softly at her before stripping down to her shift and laying on the sofa, tucking her feet up and warming herself by the fire. Meanwhile, back at the tavern, Arthur was speaking to Tristan. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Tristan answered and sat down again.

"Tristan, you know Icenie would never forgive you if you killed on her account." Arthur lowered his voice in warning.

"I didn't kill them. They just don't have limbs." He answered in a growl, feeling Icenie's ring in his chest pocket. "Besides, you were the one who asked me to retrieve it and they didn't want the money."

"What did they say?" Arthur asked, sitting beside his scout.

"They insulted her for a bit then began on her maids, then on us. So I severed their limbs and took the ring anyway."Tristan shrugged then looked to Arthur with a questioning look. Arthur sighed then nodded. "I do not deny I agree that they deserve this treatment. I hate all slave traders." He growled before standing. "You had best return it to her before she wakes up." Tristan nodded curtly then left again, striding back to the rooms with anger boiling in his blood. He opened the door quietly and stepped in, his eyes falling on Icenie, her skin glowing like gold in the firelight. All anger disappeared as he saw her, slowly shutting the door and striding over to her. He paused, inclining his head at her before bending down and crouching by her face, his fingers wanting to touch her face. They hovered for a moment before he drew them back and reached for a soft blanket, placing it over her. She made a small sound and shifted slightly, tilting her head back to stretch her neck before returning to a comfortable position. Tristan looked up and saw where she had placed her belt and dagger, on the desk with the mirror. He gently placed the ring on the desk then turned to leave, crossing the room with a glance back to Icenie before opening the door and leaving, shutting it behind him again.


	4. Chapter 4

Icenie woke to the sound of someone scraping at the fireplace. She looked up from the sofa to see Kat tossing another log onto the fire before straightening and dusting her hands off. "Good morning my lady." She smiled brightly.

"Icenie. Call me Icenie." Icenie smiled dreamily at her and stretched with a yawn. She got dressed into breeches, shirt and tunic and strapped on her dagger. It was a moment before she noticed the ring sitting there, glinting slightly at her. "How..." Icenie gasped and picked it up, cradling it in her hand before pressing it to her lips. "It was the scout who brought it in." Kat explained. "I saw him come in and walk over to you, he was acting strange."

"How so?" Icenie asked; her mind racing with her heart to think that Tristan had come in her room whilst she had slept.

"He was crouching by your face and he reached out to touch you but then he stepped back and placed the ring on the desk then left, he seemed...uncertain in a way." Kat explained. Icenie smiled secretly to herself and found a long length of chord, tying it around her neck with the ring hanging over her heart. Hannah and Aria chose that moment to enter, talking to each other as if they had known each other all of their lives. Icenie allowed them to work, seeing as it was what they wanted to do, and took Kat with her to the training ground to meet with the knights. "Hello everyone!" She bounded up cheerfully, noticing how tired they looked, rubbing their heads and grumbling. "Isn't it a wonderful day? Did you sleep well? I hope the drink hasn't gone to your heads and given you a slight headache. " She gushed and chuckled as Lancelot glared at her.

"Alright you, go and train with Bors and Tristan in archery." He grumbled.

"Oh what a shame, I was hoping that I might be able to pound your ass in a duel seeing as you appear quite sluggish this morning." She grinned but an amused glare from Lancelot made her shrug. "If you insist." She sighed and turned to Kat. "Vanora and Bors's kids are over there, you can join them if you like." She offered but Kat shook her head, wanting to stay close to Icenie where she was safe. Icenie joined Bors and Tristan at the shooting range, noticing that Tristan did not appear to be quite so affected. "You ever shoot before?" Bors asked in a low grunt.

"Never needed to." She answered quietly, liberating his head from extra noise.

"Well I hope you shoot better than Lance, he shoots like a drunken pelican." Bors muttered.

"I'm not promising you anything." Icenie chuckled and took the bow, allowing Bors to correct her position. "Your feet need to be wider apart. Head up and don't slouch!" Bors snapped then rubbed his head.

"Perhaps you should sit down." Icenie noted and he nodded, falling onto a barrel and watching the lesson instead. Icenie released the arrow and it hit the target just inside the outer ring. "Well that wasn't so bad for a first try." She commented and looked to Bors who nodded.

"Better than Lancelot already." Icenie smirked triumphantly then turned back to the target.

"Again." Tristan commanded and Icenie lifted her bow. Before she could release her fingers, Tristan's hand closed around hers and straightened her aim. He pressed himself against her back and shoved his leg in between hers as he moved her foot further apart with his. He gently lifted her elbow and tilted her head slightly. "Aim then go." He stated flatly then stepped back. Icenie was frozen in place as she stared down the arrow and towards the target. She snapped awake and focussed again, ignoring Tristan's presence as best as she could. She took in a breath and let go on the exhale, her eyes focussed unwaveringly as the arrow flew through the air and struck the target in the middle circle. Tristan nodded then got her to repeat the exercise again and again until she had a perfect position every time. "Good." He nodded. She was not extraordinarily skilled with archery but she could hit the target which was good enough. "Soon you'll be able to shoot with distractions all around you." Bors called to her, his head having eased of a bit.

"Can you?" Icenie challenged and stepped away. Bors accepted the task and took his bow and an arrow and aiming at the target. Icenie took her arrow and tickled the feathered end under Bors's ear as he released, making him squirm away from her with a short snort of laughter. The arrow didn't even hit the target but sailed over the top. "Appalling." Tristan stated flatly and Icenie turned to him with a raised eyebrow and her hand on her hip. "And you can do better?" She demanded with a smirk.

"Of course." Tristan replied.

"Not very modest are you?" Icenie laughed and waved her hand to the target. "You try." Tristan snatched his own bow and arrow and drew it back, aiming at the target and expecting a feather to tickle his ear. He was startled when Icenie leaned forwards and blew softly on his ear and down his neck as he let the string go and he knew instantly that she had got him. Thankfully the arrow hit the target but at the very bottom, a ridiculous shot for someone like Tristan. "Well that confirms it. In battle, it is death by feather." Icenie grinned brightly and began to collect all the arrows. Tristan stared after her for a moment before turning away and walking towards his horse to ride away. Bors looked from Tristan to Icenie then back, a grin spreading on his face. She had him hooked! Bors wandered back to the others, still grinning like a lunatic. "What's got you so amused?" Gawain asked curiously.

"Nothing." Bors insisted and joined them to eat. Icenie bounded up cheerfully with Kat, having raced her to get the most arrows. "Are you all in a better mood yet?" She asked.

"Almost." Galahad groaned and drank some water then dived into the food. Lancelot sat alone with Icenie, drinking some water before finally summoning the courage to ask her something. "What happened to our family?" Icenie stiffened and she cast her eyes to the ground, a strangled moan escaping her lips before she looked up again. "They are dead." She whispered.

"What happened?" Lancelot continued before shaking his head. "Actually, don't tell me. You don't need to relive what happened."

"And you deserve to know." Icenie looked to him then sighed. "It was a year after you had left, on my birthday, the Romans came back. They wanted more."

"More what?"

"Everything. They wanted more warriors, more horses, more women and anything of value. We refused and fought them. Our father was slain trying to defend us all, our mother threw herself on a blade to protect our little brother and he killed himself before they could take him. He swallowed poisoned berries." Icenie choked and fought back the tears. "His last words were, 'I was born free, I have lived free and I shall die free.' I was the only one left. So they took me and other women and our horses. I managed to hide mother's ring from them; I had hid it under my tongue and did not speak a word until I could find a better place to hide it. They put me on a boat and I was shipped to Briton where I was sold to Acanthus. I was his slave for..." Icenie counted the years. "Almost fourteen years."

"You are twenty five now, aren't you? I'm sorry Icenie. I'm so sorry." The news of the death of his family did not sadden Lancelot as much as it probably should have; he was used to death around him.

"I know." Icenie smiled weakly at him then gazed out to the hills. "What else are you doing today?"

"Not much, why?" Lancelot quizzed, following her gaze then smiling.

"I want to ride." She sighed. Lancelot got to his feet and led her to the stable, organising a horse for her. The bay mare pranced beneath Icenie's feet but after a few quick words she was calm. Lancelot and Icenie rode out onto the grassy plain, feeling the wind in their hair and tasting the freedom of the endless road, remembering rides like this from when they were little. After a wild ride they dismounted and lay on the grass, looking out at the graves of fallen warriors. "They should not be here. They should be home." Icenie cursed and knelt beside a grave, touching the sword and reading the name in the carved stone. "Perceval." She read and looked up. "I know him, don't I?"

"We met him once when our tribes traded with each other. He had an eye for you. I used to talk about you with him a lot." Lancelot smiled at the grave then to his sister.

"What was he like?" Icenie asked, swinging her feet around to get more comfortable.

"A lot like Dagonet; quiet and reserved but very caring. In fact, I don't think I ever heard him tell a lie. He had not changed much from when he was younger, a few more scars here and there and he had a bristly beard. Quite handsome in fact."

"Like you?" Icenie mocked.

"Not quite like me." Lancelot played along.

"So what does that make you? A handsome prince?"

"You bet." Lancelot laughed then turned back to the grave, remembering how he died.

"How did he fall?" Icenie asked, knowing that her brother had always preferred to talk than rather keep his troubles to himself.

"In a battle, he was the hero. He died saving Arthur's life by putting himself between Arthur and an arrow. Pierced him straight through the heart." Lancelot recalled then looked down again.

"He did not die in vain, brother. He died a warrior, a hero; his name shall not be forgotten for he has his brothers to sing about him. He shall always be remembered." Icenie comforted.

"Why us? Why Sarmatia? Why could the Romans not leave us alone?" Lancelot demanded in an angry shout, making Icenie flinch.

"Because we were the greatest. We were the most powerful and richest. The Romans cheated us that day; they outnumbered us six to one but it took four long days until we could be desecrated yet still we lived. We survived and that is all we can do. Everything has its time, even Rome will fall one day and when it does, it will fall far. For the mightier the victory, the harder the fall." Icenie spoke wisely and Lancelot studied her for a moment, drawing in her womanly posture and her developed features, knowing she was no longer the flushed little girl he once knew.

"How much you have grown." Lancelot said quietly and pressed a hand to her cheek.

"_Siyar hie dethan."_ Icenie spoke in Sarmatian with a delicate smile, blinking slowly as the sun shone on her.

"We both have." Lancelot repeated what she had said with a final smile. They returned back to their quarters where Arthur was waiting for them with a grave expression. "What's wrong?" Lancelot demanded and sprung from his horse.

"I have orders from Rome; we are to escort a Roman family across from the fort to their ship. Across the Woad territory in the south." Arthur revealed and Icenie froze.

"When?" Lancelot asked slowly.

"Now." Arthur looked up as his knights emerged clag in battle armour and their weapons by their sides. Icenie's eyes began to glisten as she looked to her brother with her mouth slightly open, trying to find the right words. "Listen Icenie."

"No you can't go." Icenie insisted stubbornly and shrugged off her brother's hand. "You can't!"

"Icenie listen!" Lancelot caught her shoulders and dragged her to him. "I'll be fine." He promised and looked directly into her eyes. "I'll come back."

"_Ei anhra?"_ She whispered.

"I promise." Lancelot nodded and kissed her head and hugged her before leaving to prepare. Icenie turned to his horse and whispered into his ear. _"Reto ina acka."_ She kissed his face. "Bring him back." The horse bobbed his head and Icenie kissed his face again before walking towards the other horses. _"Reto isan gii acka." _She told them sternly and stroked them each in turn, helping Jols to tack them up. "How long will they be gone?"

"I don't know. About a week perhaps?" Jols answered and Icenie's heart deflated, her embers returning to ash.

"Oh."

"They'll be fine; they have faced worse than this." Jols assured her.

"That still does not make it any easier." Icenie pointed out as she patted the dappled mare Tristan rode. Icenie finished the bridle then looked up to see Tristan standing at the door to the stall. Their eyes met and she instantly looked away, hiding her face from him by moving to check the girth and adjust the stirrups. "I'll do that, go and see Lancelot." Tristan spoke gently which surprised Icenie slightly, used to his gruff voice. She nodded and brushed past him to where her brother was mounting his horse. "You look quite fetching in armour. How long do you spend polishing it?" Icenie joked weakly and Lancelot smiled at her.

"You have the dagger?" He asked, ignoring her question and watching Icenie's hand rest on the hilt of the gift he had given her. "Stay safe and don't go anywhere alone." He advised with a protective look at her.

"Likewise." Icenie answered and stepped away, pushing her back into the wall. "All of you." She nodded to Arthur who returned the gesture before he led the knights out onto the street to join the carriage trundling along the road. She stood there until the last horse had passed before running to her quarters and racing up the stairs, sliding out of a window and pulling herself onto the roof then running along until she could see the knights again. She stood with the sun on her back, watching them leave. She saw Tristan look behind and up to her, noticing the shadow on the roof. She lifted her hand in farewell and he watched her for a moment before cantering on ahead to scout the road. Icenie watched them long after they had gone, praying to whoever would listen to keep them safe. Finally she climbed back down and joined her ladies in her room, letting them talk to her in an attempt to distract her. Icenie did not eat that night, she felt too sick so instead she climbed into bed and hid under the sheets to cry in solitude. She was alone, Kat had been given a room with one of the younger servants and she seemed happy to share a room with a new friend so that left Icenie with no one. She wanted Lancelot to come back; she wanted him to be safe. In the morning she did not eat again but went to the stables instead with Aria and Kat, wanting to pass the time. "What would you like us to do for you, my lady? You have not eaten today and you did not eat yesterday. Shall we fetch a doctor?" Aria asked tenderly, pressing a hand to Icenie's forehead.

"I am going to teach you how to ride." Icenie answered and brought a horse and a pony forwards. Kat squealed and looked over the moon and flew to the pony, scratching its ears and stroking it fondly but Aria did not let the distraction fool her. She said nothing however, knowing that Icenie needed something to forget momentarily of her brother's absence. "Riding side saddle is not so bad; I figured you wouldn't want to ride like men yet." Icenie smiled feebly and lifted Kat onto the pony, arranging her body until she was satisfied. Icenie repeated this with Aria and spent about two hours teaching them how to walk and trot with a few breaks in between. "Alright, we can stop now. You look worn out!" Icenie chuckled and led the horses back to Jols. "I shall see to them." Icenie insisted and Jols nodded, returning to his other duties. Looking after the horses took Icenie to lunch time but instead she went to the other horses and cleaned their stalls for them before Jols could return from his errand. "If my boys did their work half as well as you, my problems would be over!" Jols laughed as he inspected the stalls. "Why don't you get some food?" He suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Icenie said quietly and left, returning to her room only to pace back and forth. There was a knock on her door which made her leap into the air and throw it open. "Steady!" Vanora laughed then leaned forwards, noticing how pale she was. "Are you ill?"

"No I am perfectly well, thank you." Icenie smiled but Vanora noticed how it did not reflect in her eyes.

"I know the feeling. It is like this every time they go." Vanora sighed and sat Icenie down on the sofa. "It gets easier after a while, trust me." Vanora promised and stroked Icenie's hair in comfort.

"I hope so." Icenie sighed.

"Will you eat something now?" Vanora asked gently.

"No I think I'll just sleep, I feel tired." Icenie lied and Vanora nodded, leaving the room. Once again Icenie was alone in her room so she went for a walk, having nothing else to do. Her feet carried her down to the training ground where she picked up a bow and some arrows to practise. Her shot was still imperfect but it was better than before. When she became bored with that she practised with some weights, throwing sacks around until she dropped from exhaustion. The cry of a bird made her sit up abruptly and search for the hawk, finding it sat on a post and regarding her with gold eyes. "What are you doing here?" She asked in confusion and dragged herself to her feet, clucking her tongue and holding out her arm. The hawk settled on her wrist and moaned at her about something. "Are they alright?" Icenie could have sword the hawk nodded. Snow began to fall around them, resting on the maroon and russet feathers until the hawk shook them off. Icenie lifted the hawk closer to her and stroked the soft chest before carrying her to find some food. Icenie found a spare chunk of meat so she fed it to the hawk, knowing prey was scarce even in late winter. "There now, you watch over them for me?" Again the hawk seemingly nodded and spread her wings, flapping twice before lifting off and flying back to her master. Icenie spent the next four days in her room, barely eating and wasting away, her worry burning inside her like a raging fire. Every day the hawk would return early in the morning and perch outside Icenie's window where she would feed the bird whichever meat she chose. "How are you today my friend? Would you like rabbit or pork?" Icenie smiled and stroked the feathers. The hawk gave a long screech before falling silent again and waiting patiently. "Pork it is then." Icenie smiled and tore off pieces from the plate and gave it to the hawk before watching her fly away again. Icenie sighed and left her room, wanting to stretch her legs. It was only dawn and not many people where out so Icenie was comfortable with her own thoughts, walking alone and gazing at the pink and gold sky. She did not notice the men watching her as she passed but did feel them. Her skin crawled and she turned to walk back but she was cut off by a large man. "How are you my pretty?" The slave master hissed and thrust his stumpy arm towards her. "I demand payment for this." He growled like thunder.

"I have no money." Icenie stated simply as her head looked from side to side, seeing the men surrounding her.

"Who says we want money?" He retorted and grabbed her hand as it reached for her dagger. "Now that you don't have your men watching your every move, I could take you away from here easily."

"That would be your own death sentence. My brothers will hunt you down and find me, they will cross every ocean and every desert until they bring me back home, they would never stop, they would never forget and they would _never_, forgive." Icenie hissed and drew away from the thief of people.

"Shall we put them to the test?" He smirked and grabbed her hair and tossed her to the ground, dropping his belt and laughing wildly. Icenie turned onto her side and drew her dagger before lashing out, striking with her foot at the slave master in the face. He bellowed in fury and gripped his bleeding nose. "Drake, are you alright?" One man asked his leader as he turned back to Icenie.

"Witch!" He cursed her and flung his body over her, crushing her to the ground and covering her mouth as she screamed. She was too weak to fight back and she had no knowledge of unarmed combat, if only she could reach a sword then she could fight back. Icenie's skirt was lifted to her knees and Drake roared again when he saw the breeches underneath. "Careful aren't you?" He snarled at her and drew a hunting knife to cut them away. Icenie screamed for help but no one came. Suddenly with a furious cry and a flurry of wings the hawk dived from the clouds and pulled up in front of Drake, raking her talons down his face until he screamed in agony. Icenie took this chance to run, pushing past the other men with a jerk of her dagger into the side of one of them then ran for all she was worth, not stopping until she had barrelled into Jols. She jerked back and fell to the ground, looking up in fear until she realized who it was. "Icenie what happened?" Jols bent down and touched the new bruise on her neck. Icenie drew her knees to her chest and sobbed into them, rocking herself back and forth like a child. Jols placed his warm arms around her and held her for a moment before steering her back to her room. She sat on her bed and stared at the wall, not turning to look at Vanora and Aria as they entered. "My lady, are you hurt?" Aria fussed and began to organise a bath for her.

"You can't go on like this. You must eat." Vanora said firmly and forced the stew into her body before helping Icenie strip down to her skin and let her bathe for as long as she wanted. Icenie said nothing; she allowed them to tell her what to do without question. She lay naked in that bath for hours until Aria literally dragged her from it and prepared her for bed. "What happened today?" Aria asked gently.

"Drake tried to rape me." Icenie whispered and Aria looked to her in shock.

"How did you escape?"

"Tristan's hawk came and saved me." She answered, still staring at the wall.

"I wonder why...she never leaves his side unless to scout with him." Aria frowned then sighed, remembering she had chores to do.

"Stay with me tonight, I don't want to be alone." Icenie begged and gripped her hand, staring into Aria's eyes.

"Alright but only if you give me a riding lesson tomorrow." Aria smiled as Icenie relaxed and nodded, leaning back into her pillow and closing her eyes.

"Where is Hannah? Is she well?"

"She is very well, she has moved away to live with her new husband at an estate, the house of Acanthus." Aria replied then jerked away when Icenie sat bolt upright.

"What? She cannot! Acanthus will hurt her!" Icenie whispered tightly and clutched her heart. "She must come back!"

"She will be safe; it is what she wanted to do. She is going to have a child." Aira calmed her down and made her relax again, fetching some oils for her to smell and send her to sleep. "What is your favourite colour?" Icenie suddenly asked.

"Red. What about you?" Aria chuckled.

"Green...I love green." Icenie smiled and continued to talk with her. "Are you in love?"

"I like a man very much but if I tell you then you must promise not to say!" Aria giggled and sat on the end of the bed but shifted forwards when Icenie patted the spot beside her. Icenie nodded and smiled slightly, mentally guessing who it could be. "Gawain." Aria sighed longingly and Icenie grinned at her.

"I knew it!" She said triumphantly and leaned forwards with interest.

"He is handsome is he not?" Aria continued to giggle, crossing her legs to sit more comfortably.

"Very, although, he is not my type. You two would be perfect for each other. Tell me what else you like about him."

"Well he is kind and considerate, cheeky in most ways and very strong. I like strong men, it makes me feel safe. Do remember how he pulled me onto his lap before the other man could claim me when you fought Drake at the tavern?"

"How could I forget? Yes Gawain is a good man; he just needs to be put in his place every now and then." Icenie laughed, slowly returning to her old self.

"Well you know my secret admiration, now you must tell me yours to seal the pact!" Aria winked and leaned forwards intently.

"Well...he is not like other men I have met, he is bold in his own way, very strong and quite rude most of the time, quiet and reserved, he likes the company of animals more than humans but...I am drawn to him because of these qualities, I want to help him, to heal him of his hurts which he cannot hide from me. Have you guessed yet?" Icenie smirked as Aria frowned for a moment before gasping.

"Tristan!"

"Aye. Tristan." Icenie nodded and exhaled deeply, placing a hand on her stomach as it twisted.

"Have you not heard the stories about him? They say he kills for pleasure, that he is a murderer of children and his tribe used to kill goats to drink their blood. The people in town think that he earned his tattoos by killing his family and accepting the duty to Rome by himself. Are you sure loving him is wise?" Aria asked in concern, her eyes dancing with pity.

"Of course. You should have seen how gentle he was with me when he found out about my wristbands; I suppose you know what I am talking about, the punishment bands you wear for the rest of your life?" Aria gulped and nodded; thankful she had never suffered such a pain. "He touched my arm so softly I almost did not realise he was there until he was cutting the bands away. Then again when I hit my head on the table, he was the one to help me to my feet then lift Kat out of harm's way...he is no murderer, he kills to survive. I do not believe that a man who could notice hidden pains would inflict a worse fate to a child in cold blood. Not him." Aria smiled at her mistress then beamed at her.

"I think you are right but we must be patient, we must study these men until we know who they truly are before we can trust them with our hearts." Aria spoke with the wisdom of an owl.

"I agree with you my friend." Icenie nodded then looked out of the window, watching the sun shrink away. "Talk with me some more, I do not feel so tired now that I have your company and I enjoy your talks." Icenie asked and Aria nodded.

"Well...I wish to dress according to the customs of my people; we used to wear leather clothes. Women wore short tops which came around your chest like this," Aria showed her the shape of her imaginary clothing, a wide band around her breasts. "And they would be held up by a leather braid around your neck, there would also be some sort of brown material garb which came down in a triangular shape down to here," Aria pointed a few inches above her bellybutton before continuing. "The women wore skirts of mixed materials but hunters wore leather breeches like you wear now but they looked messier because they tied up at the sides of your legs and there was more material around a woman's waist and over her behind to look more modest." Aria finished.

"That is similar to what my people wore in the summer, in the winter we used to wear thick furs against the snow." Icenie smiled. "When it gets warmer, I shall grant your wish, we shall live as our ancestors did. We shall learn to fight and how to hunt, how to heal and how to mend, how to live of the land and need nothing but our own knowledge and skills."

"I should like that very much." Aria smiled and laid her head on the pillow beside Icenie. "Icenie?"

"Hmm?" She mumbled before opening her eyes again.

"Do you really love Tristan?"

"My heart had little reason to beat until I saw him." Icenie answered with a soft smile.

"How exactly do you feel towards him?" Aria continued in a low voice.

"As though every fibre in me is about to burst into flame whenever he is near, when he touches me I feel like I am about to melt like ice, when he looks at me, I feel as solid as a mountain with a crown of stars at my head." She answered in an equal whisper.

"We shall have to teach our men how to love again." Aria giggled.

"And we shall. My teachings have already begun."

**Aw so cute! I thought this chapter should focus on how broken Icenie really is without the stability and comfort of her brother there to protect her. Also it gave me the opportunity to shed some light on Aria and what she is towards Icenie and how close they have become. I had fun writing it but I warn you, things are about to get ****a lot**** more dramatic. Love you all! Xxx.**


	5. Chapter 5

The horse cantered around the school as Aria rode confidently, Icenie's teaching skills making it impossible for her to go wrong. "You grow better every day!" Icenie called to her, wincing as she remembered that the knights should have returned three days ago.

"It is you who must take the credit; I used to be afraid of horses!" Aria called back and halted just in front of Icenie who reached up to stroke the horses face. "The most important part of riding is the bond, you must never fear them or they will not trust you. When you are riding, you must be strong and confident then you will earn the horse's trust. This way, they will grow to respect and love you, earning total loyalty." Icenie taught as she held the reins for Aria to dismount without the threat of the horse bolting. "Feel her, sense her, know her and your strength will grow." Icenie finished, showing Aria how to bond with the horse. Icenie whispered a few words to the horse and instantly she listened, turning her ears towards the woman. "There now my friend. Follow. Come. Do not be afraid..." Icenie whispered as she walked backwards, not taking her eyes from the mare's. The mare walked forwards and followed Icenie loyally, trusting the woman completely. "You must be the master so that the horse knows that you know what to do. Confidence is essential but neither does this mean you must be a tyrant. Dominance only gets you fear and hate." Icenie explained and patted the mare before leading her back to the stable with Aria walking beside her. "So I must be strong and confident but kind and gentle." She relayed the information she had remembered.

"Perfect." Icenie nodded and allowed a stable boy to take the horse away. The weather was warm now, spring had come. Mares had swollen bellies, lambs pranced in the meadow, calves stayed glued to their mothers and new flowers bloomed every day. The sound of sudden hooves made Icenie turn towards where horses were arriving in the courtyard. Icenie ran when she saw Galahad ride up but her face fell when she saw how weary he looked, his arm in a bloodied sling and more blood staining his face. One by one the knights returned and Icenie shrieked when she saw Lancelot slung over his horse. "No!" She screamed and ran forwards but Tristan caught her around the waist and held her back.

"You don't want to see this." He informed her but she fought against him, writhing like a snake as she shouted.

"Let me go! Lancelot! Wake up!" She begged and turned on Tristan, attempting to twist free but he held onto her. She looked up into his sad eyes and she stopped, letting tears flow down her cheeks. "What happened?" Aria breathed and helped Galahad from his horse, supporting him until he had sat down.

"Woads." Dagonet answered and placed a gentle hand on Icenie's shoulder. "I'm sorry Icenie. He won't make it." Icenie's eyes darted back to her brother and she tore herself from Tristan, running from them and towards the meadow, not knowing where else to go. "Leave her." Gawain sighed and helped Galahad to his room where a healer would be summoned to him. Icenie ran and ran, not knowing where she was going. She changed directions and ran to the graveyard, throwing herself at Perceval's grave and sobbing. _"Mai helton ei!" _She shouted angrily at the sky in her birth language. _"Mai helton ei tam ei javroth! Mai kurt ei!"_

(Translation – 'I trusted you! I trusted you and you failed, I curse you!')

"Now I have nothing." Icenie sobbed into the grassy grave before looking up at the flowers growing there. They were small and white, their stems short but they had large leaves with a rippled edge. Icenie brushed away the tears and slowly pushed herself up, drawing her dagger and staring at the apparently rare healing flower. These flowers were called 'moon flowers' because they are as precious and beautiful as the moon, they have great abilities to heal great infections and fevers. Icenie cut each flower, leaving a few to grow next year before noticing that there was a patch on every single grave, even though she was sure that they had not been there before. _"Ithral ei." _Icenie thanked the earth for her gift and collected more before racing back to her brother. She burst through the door and looked first at Arthur then to her brother. He was sweating and shivering, he twitched in his sleep and his lips were constantly moving, whispering silently. "I can save him." Icenie said bluntly but Arthur looked at her sadly.

"There is nothing anyone can do; the healer said all he could do was ease the pain." Arthur began.

"Well that's not good enough. I will save him if it means going all the way to the Great Mother and dragging him back by his ear." Icenie snapped and got to work, placing her herbs on the desk before warming water on the fire. "I won't lose him again." She muttered stubbornly and turned to his wound. It looked as though he had been hacked with an axe in his shoulder and cut by a sword in his side as well as another gash in his head. Icenie worked hard, cleaning each wound from the blood and squeezing the juice of the flowers onto them before stitching him up. She treated the head wound more carefully, thanking heaven that his skull was unharmed. Arthur watched the determined woman with growing admiration as she stirred some sort of herbal tea from her white flowers and other herbs she had retrieved and made Lancelot drink it. She wiped his brow and kept him warm; bandaging his shoulder and waist in clean bandages before shaking a bottle of lavender oil, forcing drops to fall onto a wet cloth then placed it gently onto his head. "I'll stay with him tonight. If he lives to see the morning, he will be fine." Icenie whispered and watched over her brother carefully, checking his breathing before glancing to Arthur. "But first I would like to see the others, who else is hurt?"

"Galahad, Bors and Tristan are the worst, Gawain has a few more scars but they have already been treated, Dagonet and I escaped with a few bruises." Arthur sighed then leaned back in his chair, exhausted. Icenie nodded and walked swiftly to Galahad, throwing open the door and striding in. "How are you?" She asked and sat beside him.

"I've been better." He grumbled and looked at her. "What about you?"

"I'll live." She lied and moved to inspect his arm. "This has not been seen to." She noted.

"The healers wanted to treat Bors first; he was the worst except for Lance..." He trailed off then snapped his mouth shut. "Here, this may hurt a little." Icenie warned and took away the sling, inspecting the arm carefully and feeling the bone. "It is not broken but you have splinters in there from the arrow. I have to reopen the wound and take them out." She informed and Galahad gulped before nodding. "You won't feel a thing. I'll knock you out first." She promised and Galahad looked slightly alarmed.

"Or I could do it for you?" Gawain chuckled as he walked into the room with a tired smile.

"No I have my own methods." Icenie smiled back and showed him a pre-brewed sleeping draught. "Out cold in ten seconds."

"Think you could make more of those?" Gawain asked hopefully.

"Already have, it is what you can smell in there." She pointed to Lancelot's door where she had left the cauldron brewing. Ten seconds later, Galahad was asleep. Icenie cut open the wound carefully and pulled out the splinters whilst keeping his cut clean and tidy. "It will scar, I can do nothing about that." Icenie sighed as she pulled the last splinter out, looking even more closely just to be sure. Gawain was just about holding in the contents of his stomach, he hated seeing gore in this way, when it was a man he called his brother being cut open and being treated by pulling wood from his body. "How can you stomach this?" Gawain finally demanded, looking away all together.

"I can't. I just get on with it. I can either heal him and be sick later or I just don't go in and let him die from infection." She answered simply. Gawain nodded and found the courage to look back again. He relaxed when he saw that she had cleaned and stitched the cut back up and was now bandaging it up. She looked up and tensed slightly when she saw Tristan standing in the doorway. "Where are you hurt?" She asked.

"Nowhere." Tristan lied.

"Liar." Icenie scowled and walked over to him, her eyes wavering over his body before landing on his chest. "Let me see." She insisted but Tristan shook his head and jerked his head to Galahad.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine. He'll sleep like a baby now let me see." Icenie growled and turned to Gawain. "Any help?"

"Tristan let her help, she's a good healer."

"Then she should be looking at Bors not me." He answered curtly and turned away. Icenie growled at his back and glanced to Gawain. "He's going to kill himself one day."

"That's what I keep telling him but he doesn't listen." Gawain shrugged and followed her back to Lancelot's room. Icenie poured the contents of the tiny cauldron into a flask then sealed the cap, glancing to her brother and checking his breathing. She kissed his head and nodded to Arthur, handing him a goblet and pouring a small measure of the liquid into it. "Take it before you go to sleep. It will help." She promised and went to see Bors. He was sitting up in bed with bandages all the way up his arms and chest, his head also bandaged with red spots showing where the blood and seeped through. "You look terrible." Icenie complimented with a bright smile.

"So do you. When was the last time you slept?" Bors demanded, smiling as she entered the room.

"About a week ago?" She shrugged and undid the bandage around his head. She flinched slightly at the mess, growling angrily. "Whoever did this is going to find himself without his limbs, eyes, nose ears and head the moment I find him." Bors chuckled.

"You haven't changed." He noted as Icenie cleaned his head up, sighing in relief when she found it looked worse than it actually was, the dry blood just made the wound look larger. "Maybe the blow has knocked some manners into you?" Icenie suggested, checking for concussion. In reply Bors quirked an eyebrow and let his eyes wander down to her breasts. "Perhaps not." Icenie laughed and sealed the wound before binding it again. "Good luck with Tristan. I can hear him arguing with Dagonet from here." Bors winked, making Icenie frown confusion before nodding and kissing his cheek. "I'll just spike his drink with a sleeping potion. Tell Dagonet to come back to Tristan's room once I send him to you." She grinned and poured some wine into a cup and spiked it with her sleeping tonic. "Vanora should be here soon." She promised before walking to Tristan's room, hearing the shouting from the other side of the building, walking into the room so that she interrupted their argument. "Bors is asking for you." Icenie said innocently, looking between the two men, holding the goblet visibly in her hand. "Talk to him. He might listen to you." Dagonet growled and walked past her, his massive frame filling the doorway before disappearing. "Why won't you let us heal you?" Icenie turned to Tristan who growled at her.

"Because I'm fine!" He made to walk past her but Icenie caught his arm.

"At least drink something. You look terrible." She smirked and held out the goblet. Tristan looked her for a moment before taking it from her and downing it in one. He handed it back to her and stalked out of his room, striding down the corridor. Icenie followed him for a moment before he stopped, turning on her and shouting in fury. "You drugged me!" He accused.

"Of course I did." She shrugged sceptically and caught him as he fell to his knees, trying to fight against the potion. "I'm afraid this is one fight you won't win." She smiled softly at him and touched the back of her hand to his cheek, running it down to his jaw as he stared at her, his eyes slowly dropping until he slumped in Icenie's arms. She looked up as Dagonet turned the corner, stopping abruptly and taking in the scene. Icenie raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to help me or just stand there?" She smiled with Dagonet as he stooped down and lifted Tristan over his shoulder, carrying him back to his room. Dagonet let Tristan roll from his shoulder and onto the bed then stripped him from his shirt to reveal his torso. Icenie glanced over to Tristan, pausing to see his thick muscles and strong stomach. She walked over with a bowl of water and washed the deep wound on his chest, noticing the other scars over his body. She reached out and lifted one of his arms, staring at the long scar which ran from his wrist to his elbow. "Are you all hurt like this?" Icenie asked quietly, gently replacing the arm and turning to where Dagonet was healing the wound. "Some emotional scars run deeper than our physical scars. We were all children when we made our first kill, some dealt with it better than others, I remember one boy, Sir Kay, was actually glad to be here, he loved killing, he gave us all a bad name." Dagonet sighed.

"I knew him." Icenie nodded and Dagonet looked at her in surprise. "Our tribes traded, I think I have seen you before too." She smiled and turned back to Tristan to stitch him up.

"I think I do too, you had plaits didn't you? You were riding a pony and kept on trying to steal sweets from your mother's pocket."

"Yes that was me." Icenie chuckled and smiled at the memory, realising with a pang that she barely remembered what her mother looked like. Slowly her face fell and Dagonet touched her shoulder tenderly. "Lancelot's lucky to have you, I haven't seen him so alive since when he found you." Dagonet moved his hand to her cheek and brushed away a tear with his thumb. "I've always wanted a sister, they give us brothers' strength, you are Lancelot's strength, Icenie. This is why I know he will get better." He smiled again and pulled away.

"You do have a sister, Dagonet." Icenie leaned forwards and rose to her feet to kiss his head. "You have me." Dagonet smiled again and nodded, turning his head to the door then back to her.

"You should go and see Lancelot." Icenie nodded and glanced back to Tristan, reaching out and pulling the blanket over him to keep him warm. It was a small gesture but Dagonet read it clearly, she felt a lot towards him. Icenie walked back to her brother, dragging her feet as she entered and leaned against the wall, resting her head on her arm as she saw Arthur asleep beside Lancelot, having not moved from his seat. Icenie felt horrible about wakening him but he needed to be in his own bed. "Arthur." She touched his shoulder and he awoke, blinking before his eyes focussed on her. "You need to go to bed." She insisted and helped him to his feet. Once she had gone she settled on the floor by Lancelot's bed, resting her head by his hand. "Come home to me brother." She whispered before singing to him.

"_Lay down your head, and I'll sing you a lullaby,  
Back to the years, of loo-lai-lay.  
And I'll you to sleep, and I'll sing you tomorrow,  
Bless you with love for the road that you go._

_May you sail fair, to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls, at your head and your feet,  
And may you need never, to banish misfortune,  
may you find kindness in all you seek._

_May there always be angels, to watch over you,  
To guide you each the step of the way,  
To guard you and keep you, safe from all harm.  
Lo-li, loo-li-lai-lay._

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness,  
Be loved in return, 'till the end of your days,  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you,  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li-lai-lay._

_May there always be angels, to watch over you,  
To guide you each step of the way,  
To guard you and keep you, safe from all harm.  
Loo-li-lai-lay...loo-li-lai-lai..."_

Icenie closed her eyes and slept once the song had finished, hearing her mother's voice singing her lullaby instead of her own, bringing her comfort and peace.

A small movement made Icenie's eyes fly open and her head jerk upwards to see her brother. His skin was pale but no longer sweating and his temperature had dropped to almost normal. His eyes fluttered open and he smiled slightly at his sister before turning his head and closing his eyes to sleep. "Thank you." She breathed to no one and kissed Lancelot's head, taking away the lavender cloth and replacing it with a fresh one after checking his wounds. She looked up as Arthur walked in, his eyes engraved with worry. "He lives. He shall live." Icenie assured him, pulling herself up to her full height and turning to Arthur. He released his breath and walked to his friend's side, looking down on him and smiling. "He looks better already." He commented.

"He is strong and I am stubborn. The fever did not stand a chance." Icenie smiled again and rubbed her eyes and covering her mouth to yawn. "I heard you singing last night, what were you singing about?" Arthur asked, making small talk with her.

"It was my song my mother sang to me every night. I just needed some comfort." She answered and began to make another draught for Lancelot to drink. Icenie waited for a while before turning back to Arthur. "Do you have the power to forbid people from coming to the wall?"

"No, I am only an officer. I look after the people who come to me. Why?" He frowned slightly, dreading the answer.

"The slave master, Drake. He tried to rape me the other day." Icenie revealed and Lancelot twitched beside her, making her chuckle at him and stroke his curly hair. "Were you hurt?" Arthur instantly asked but Icenie shook her head. Arthur believed her, she looked far too happy to have been broken. "I shall see what I can do. I have no idea how long he plans to stay. Make sure you do not go out alone, I doubt that will be his only attempt to attack you." Arthur nodded before rising. "I have seen Galahad and Bors; they want me to thank you for your talented efforts in aiding them." He smiled kindly to her.

"They are welcome. Next time, if you all think about frightening me like that again, I'll club your heads together with a spoon." Icenie beamed and Arthur chuckled.

"I do not doubt it." He bowed to her then swept out the door. It was only a moment later when another person entered. Icenie was surprised to see Tristan. His eyes flickered from Icenie to Lancelot. "How is he?"

"He'll live. Can't do much to improve his face though." She said sarcastically then kissed his brow as though she had hurt his feelings. "And you?"

"I'm fine." He stated flatly then turned to leave.

"Tristan." He paused and looked back to her, noticing the shadows under her eyes from no sleep. "Take it easy." Was all she said but she said it with such concern and affection, Tristan was unsure how to reply. Finally he nodded to her and left to search for his hawk. Icenie stayed with her brother all day, not leaving his side. Gawain and Galahad visited the most, as well as Arthur, always wanting to know if they could help. "You need to eat. Vanora told us the most you have eaten in a week was a bit of rabbit and some soup." Gawain insisted and pulled her to her feet.

"I can't leave him. Besides, Vanora was exaggerating, I ate an apple too." Icenie grinned but shrieked when Gawain bent down and lifted her onto his shoulder, trapping her arms to her side and carrying her out the door. "Gawain! If you do not put me down now! I will put pomme leaves in your food!" She shouted and wriggled in his grasp as Galahad snorted with laughter. "Someone hit him!" Icenie yelled as he carried her down to the great hall where the round table was held. Aria looked startled when Icenie entered over Gawain's shoulder but soon joined in with the laughter. Gawain finally dropped her to the floor and she landed on her feet, placing her hands on her hips and glaring at him with all her might. "I am actually frightened. Please don't kill me." He clasped his hands together and begged with her. Icenie sighed then shrugged. "Fine. I'll stick to the pomme leaves." She took the seat offered to her by Dagonet and nodded to the others. "Dagonet, what are pomme leaves?" Gawain asked, taking his place.

"They basically castrate a man for a month. Depending on the dose." Dagonet replied with an amused smirk. Galahad nearly spat his wine back into his cup from laughter, Bors laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, Arthur chuckled, Gawain paled and Icenie grinned at him with a wink. "No one messes with this woman." Icenie quirked an eyebrow and pulled Aria into the seat beside her, the other side of Gawain. "You work too hard." She scolded.

"But my lady, you bought me to be your servant." Aria returned to her old formalities.

"I bought you to be free, now you are. So relax!" Icenie smiled at her and Aria looked stunned for a moment before smiling again, her dark eyes glittering with affection. Kat burst through the door and literally skidded over the floor, clinging to Icenie for balance before whispering in her ear. "Drake is after me, he tried to catch me again and said that if you did not go with him, he will kill Aria, me, Lancelot and everyone you hold dear, he is at the gates now, demanding you go to him now as your last chance." She whispered frantically and Icenie turned pale, glancing to Kat then to Aira. Dagonet heard what was said and quickly relayed it to Arthur who was sitting next to him. The message was carried across the table and when it reached Tristan, his eyes darted to where Icenie sat, wondering what she would do. Icenie sat frozen for a moment before she lifted her head and rose elegantly, like a queen rising to retire to her room. "Stay here Kat. You too Aria." Icenie said calmly and walked towards the door and flung them open, striding towards the gates. The knights instantly followed her, as did Aria and Kat. It was not dark as it was not yet late so Icenie could see Drake instantly. He smirked at her and nodded to his men. One of them started forwards but she walked past him and directly towards Drake. Icenie was not nearly as big as Drake but by the way her long hair flowed behind her as she walked, the way her hard eyes burned into Drake's skin, they way she walked with a majestic grace, the way the air around her seemed to freeze, frightened Drake. She thrust her face towards him and glared him down until he cowered away. "You have one chance and one chance only. You can take your men and yourself and go. You may never come back here or you shall face the consequence." Her tone was level and calm but strong and forceful.

"And what is the consequence?" Drake demanded in a small voice.

"You lose your other hand, your feet, your eyes, your tongue, your nose, your ears and your manhood. I shall carve the words 'slave' into your chest and every part of your body still visible and stitch wire into your face so that every man, woman and child will recoil at the sight of you. I shall then take you north of the wall and cast you into the woods were Woads will feast on your flesh then burn what is left of you. This is my vow." She snarled and pointed to his men. "They will suffer the same fate if you do not comply." Drake was stunned for a moment, his eyes darting to every knight then back to her, realising that she meant every word. "This will not be the last time we meet." He hissed to her. "One day, you will be alone and weak, that is when I shall take you."

"I'll be waiting. Beware the snake that lies hidden for it could be poisonous and it will bite you if stepped on." She retorted and watched them leave, not moving until they had long gone from sight. She turned on her heel and strode back to Lancelot. "You still have not eaten." Galahad called after her.

"I am not hungry." She growled behind her and ran up the stairs and barging into her brother's room, throwing herself at his hand and gripping it tightly, pressing it to her cheek for comfort. She refused to cry but when the fingers curled around her cheek and she looked to see that Lancelot had twisted around to face her, the blanket falling over his hips as he reached out to her. He smiled weakly and Icenie threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder as his arms curled around her waist. "I told you I'd be alright." He chuckled weakly.

"Alright? Alright! You nearly died you clumsy fool! _I_ nearly died of grief!" She shrieked, jumping away from him and slapping his shoulder. "Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!"

"Done." Lancelot smiled and opened his arm, letting Icenie fall into them again, her shaky breathing trying to control her tears. Lancelot stroked her hair until he realised she was asleep, leaning against his chest and breathing deeply. Lancelot looked up and nodded to Tristan as he entered, frowning at Icenie then nodding back at Lancelot. "I heard shouting." He stated simply.

"That was Icenie telling me off for nearly dying." Lancelot answered and shifted slightly and went to wake her.

"I'll take her to her room. She hasn't slept in a week." Lancelot looked surprised by this news but his hand instantly retreated back to his side and he nodded. Tristan stepped forwards and rolled Icenie onto her back and lifted her into his arms as carefully as he could, trying not to wake her. Tristan turned to slide out of the door and carried Icenie away, thinking how light she was and how bony she felt. He kicked her door open and carried her inside, placing her on the bed and moving her head so that it rested on the pillow. He turned and pulled off her boots then tore back the covers, lifting her again to move her in between the sheets. Finally he threw the covers back over her and glanced to her face. Big mistake. He found himself leaning towards her, gazing intently at her gentle features and soft expression. His fingers became rebellious and ran themselves through her hair, marvelling at their softness before travelling over to her face, tracing her cheeks and neck before moving across her lips, parting them slightly. Tristan leaned forwards even more, transfixed by the innocent beauty and his mouth hovered over hers, pausing, hesitating before rising up to her head and kissing it gently, barely touching before he threw himself away from her strode away, shutting the door behind him then walking into the cool night, breathing in the clear air then turning to see his hawk watching him. "What?" He demanded and she squawked at him, fluttering to land on his arm. "I know she's pretty." He growled and the hawk squawked at him again. "She deserves better than me." He insisted and handed her a piece of meat and she took it hungrily before flying to her perch outside Icenie's window. "So that's where you've been flying too." Tristan mused before returning to his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on, you can do it!" Aria cheered as Icenie lunged at Gawain with a frustrated growl. Icenie flashed a grin, not knowing whether she was cheering for her or Gawain. I had been four months since Drake had left and he had held to his word and did not return. It was now a hot summer and the sweat was pouring down Icenie's face as she fought Gawain, using her new found strength and skill against him. She used two sais and hacked away at Gawain's shield until he fell over his feet and crumbled to the ground. He rolled out of the way and drew his sword and long knife, circling Icenie as she twirled her blades before her, smirked wildly and watching his eyes. She struck to the side and Gawain blocked with his dagger and swiped with his own but Icenie blocked it too, pushing him backwards then going for him again. She moved with so much speed Gawain could hardly see. She brought her sais before her in a straight line and brushed Gawain's weapons aside, kicking him in the chest then slicing her sai down in an arc. Gawain desperately stopped it but he was falling backwards as he blocked which meant he was going to lose. Icenie licked her lips and waited for him to get up. "Don't be so chivalrous!" Lancelot scolded as Gawain slowly rose to his feet. He was breathing quickly and he looked at Icenie for a moment before taking on last attack. He lunged for her but Icenie turned her body and stepped off the attack and turned into him, slapping the flat side of one of her blades to his back and making him fall the ground again. This time Icenie slammed her foot onto his back and pressed a sai to the back of his neck. "You need a haircut; shall I help you with that?" She asked politely then grinned, stepping away and sheathing her sai, offering a hand towards Gawain. He gripped it and she pulled him to his feet, her eyes instantly searching for any injuries. "Ah, that's why people love you. You pound their asses then you make sure their alright." Gawain grinned, still panting as he drank deeply from his water. Icenie did not reply but copied his example, gulping down her water until she had drained the entire flagon. She had kept her promise to Aria; she had made clothes which reflected who they truly were. They wore the leather tops and breeches and had trained to become hunters and warriors. Aria preferred the healing side so she learned from Dagonet and the local healer but she enjoyed the riding too. The two women would often ride out with Kat for a few hours, returning with twigs in their hair and trailing mud on the floor. Tristan found her revealing clothes slightly distraction but Icenie did not care how many men looked at her strangely, she felt as though she was home. "I think she's ready Arthur." Lancelot leaned over to speak quietly with his friend. "I was thinking the same." Arthur agreed and signalled Icenie over. She walked forwards gracefully and nodded to them both with a breathless smile. "Working hard?" Lancelot teased.

"You bet. Want to find out?" Icenie challenged.

"I'll pass for now." Lancelot chuckled then looked up to his commander.

"Lancelot and I are in agreement. We believe you are ready for the trials." Arthur informed and Galahad's ears pricked up at the mention of the trials.

"Brilliant! This should be fun!" He cheered.

"What are the trials?" Icenie quizzed, frowning slightly.

"A test every knight had to complete before they could go on missions, it is a challenge against every senior knight and a race." Arthur explained first then Lancelot took over.

"The aim is to get from one place to another without getting caught, harmed or 'killed', you have to fight every challenge we throw at you and if you capture the flag at the end, you win."

"Sounds fun." Icenie began slowly then tilted her head from them. "What's the catch?"

"We can do whatever the hell we want to you." Lancelot grinned.

"I'm doomed." Icenie's face fell.

"Tomorrow morning, dawn. Here." Arthur stated then went away to organise the trial.

"What weapons do I get?" Icenie turned back to her brother.

"Whatever you want and as many as you want." He replied then turned to insult Gawain. "Beaten by a girl again?"

"Oh shut up. She's tougher than she looks." He grumbled.

"Well apparently you can pound my ass tomorrow. I'm going for the trial." Icenie smiled brightly then turned away to prepare. Aria smiled at the floor as she passed the two knights and raced to catch up with her friend. "What are you planning?"

"Nothing yet, however, I do have a few secrets up my sleeve." Icenie grinned then spotted Tristan's hawk watching them. "Spying is cheating! Go on and find your man!" Icenie laughed and stroked her feathers affectionately before returning to her room and dragging a chest from underneath her bed. "My secret stash." She grinned proudly as Aria's knowledgeable eyes swept over the contents.

"They are going to die tomorrow!" She laughed as she picked up a pouch of berries and sniffed them, wincing in disgust at their pungent odour. Icenie worked for hours, preparing her herbs and berries until she felt she had enough to last her a week of fighting. She began to practise in her room, twirling her sais around her fingers and throwing them at the door with great accuracy. Icenie sucked at archery, she could never hit the centre, it was always a little bit off and she was too small for larger weapons like a war hammer or broadsword. She was alright with short swords but the sai was more her style, elegant and lethal. She threw the silver sai again just as the door opened, landing on the wooden frame beside Tristan's face. He glanced to the weapon, unfazed by his near death experience and pulled it free, tossing it back to her. "Have you heard of knocking?" Icenie demanded, cursing herself for her carelessness. "No that's unfair; I should have locked the door." She sighed and replaced both sai by her sides. Tristan quirked an eyebrow at her honesty and humbleness. "What's the matter?"

"Lancelot's waiting for you at the tavern." He stated simply.

"Thank you." She smiled slightly at him then turned to pull on her cloak, tightening her wrist guards before leaving her room. "Have you seen Kat?" She asked before she left. Tristan nodded.

"She's with Vanora." He replied then turned to walk in the opposite direction. Icenie sighed and made her way to the tavern, joining Aria at the gate and walking with her, linking her arm though hers. "How's Gawain?" She teased quietly.

"I'm working on it!" She giggled then quirked an eyebrow at her, asking the same question.

"Hopeless." Icenie sighed then brightened as she entered the tavern, the warm, golden light reflecting on her instantly. "Aria! Icenie! Over here!" Gawain shouted and waved to them.

"Promising..." Icenie trailed off and snuck into the seat beside Galahad so that Aria was forced to sit beside Gawain. "So what do you plan for tomorrow?" Gawain leaned forwards eagerly.

"Now if I told you that, I would have to kill you, your hair would be no use to then my dear friend." Icenie grinned and accepted an ale, the taste having grown on her. "But I advise you drink less than five ales tonight."

"Warning appreciated. I'll warn Bors after his tenth." Gawain winked at Aria and she smiled shyly. Icenie looked up at her name being called then smiled as she saw Kat running towards her. "Icenie! Vanora's dog has had puppies! Can I buy one? Please?"

"And where are you going to magic the money from my love?" Icenie laughed and pulled Kat towards her.

"I can work here...I could earn the money?" Kat suggested then Icenie laughed.

"I don't think that is wise. Why don't you ask how much Vanora's selling the pups for and I'll see what I can do." Icenie smiled again as Kat's eyes began to shine brightly. Kat threw her arms around Icenie's neck and squealed with delight. "Thank you mama!" She cried before running off again, leaving Icenie to blink in shock.

"She always refers you as 'mama' to everyone else; she even introduces herself as your daughter." Aria explained lightly.

"I feel...warm..." Icenie turned to her tingling fingers. "I think the drink is affecting me." Gawain and Galahad chuckled and talked to the women about appropriate subjects, earning a slap when they steered from the polite conversation. A familiar tune began to play and Gawain bowed dramatically to Aria. "May I have this dance, my lady?"

"As my lord commands." She flirted and accepted his hand as it led her to the dance floor.

"How long until he kisses her? I bet two days." Galahad challenged, placing three coins on the table.

"One, at sunset tomorrow when he escorts her home." Icenie accepted the bet and took the money for safe keeping. Icenie got up and danced with Kat, throwing her into the air before catching her again. "Mama!" Kat laughed as Icenie blew a raspberry on her cheek, pulling away with a smile. Kat had changed in the four months she had been with Icenie, she had grown taller and prettier, she had gained some weight so she was a healthy size and she had new dresses that fit her perfectly, she got whatever she wanted as long as she deserved it because she so rarely asked for anything, she was grateful enough to have a family that she did not want much else. Icenie regarded her proudly and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you really want me to be your mother?" Icenie asked quietly.

"Of course, you have been more than a mother to me; you have been everything I have ever dreamed for!" Kat cried and hugged her around the waist since she was not tall enough to reach her neck. Icenie drew the child closer to her like a mother would then swung her around again, causing her to collapse in a fit of giggles. "Do you feel ready for tomorrow?" Lancelot sat down with Icenie once the dance was finished and Kat had scampered away.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I fight all of you, even Arthur?" Icenie asked and Lancelot nodded.

"He's rounded up some volunteers from the Roman soldiers, don't worry, they're all pushovers, you'll kick them aside easily." Lancelot grinned at her.

"You realise that being my brother is only going to want me defeat you even more." Icenie warned him. Lancelot winked at her and took one of her sais. "I think I'll take my chances against these forks."

"Forks! I'll show you forks! I'm going to get you well and hard then we'll see who has the last laugh." Icenie muttered and snatched it back. She did not stay long at the tavern, she wanted to get her rest so she left early; making sure Kat could walk home with Aria before she went. The streets sounded very quiet compared to the loud music in the tavern, a gentle peace which enveloped around Icenie like a cool shawl. Whenever she passed a group of women, they would either shuffle out of the way or whisper as soon as her back was turned; calling her many names which Icenie did not wish to hear. Icenie frightened most of the women but the braver ones believed her to be immodest because of her clothing and thought she was sleeping with every man she could lay her hands on. Tristan's hawk squawked at her and Icenie looked up, smiling and offering the bird her arm to rest on. "We mustn't listen to them. They don't know anything about what they say." Icenie whispered and touched the bird's chest fondly. "Why do you keep watching me? Am I next on your dinner list?" Icenie joked and laughed as the hawk appeared to nod. "Well, I better watch my back then. I doubt your man will be too happy if I end up skewering you to save my own neck." She chuckled and turned to extend her arm and let the hawk fly away.

"She likes you." Tristan's voice sounded from the shadows. Icenie turned and saw his silhouette against the soft moonlight.

"Probably because I feed her." Icenie smiled and glanced around to see another group of girls pointing to her then laughing. Her cheeks burned so she turned to walk away.

"Ignore them. They're just common peasants in need of gossip; they'll grow to accept you." Tristan noticed her discomfort. Icenie's eyes flashed up to meet his invisible face then look back down at her feet. "I suppose." She agreed then sighed, tracing her boot over a puddle and counting the ripples.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tristan nodded to her in the dark then disappeared before Icenie could blink. She trailed back to her room and undressed before collapsing into bed and letting her eyes close on her.

At dawn the next morning, Icenie was up and preparing for her test, not knowing what to expect. She wore her training clothes but she pulled on long, fingerless gloves which came up to her elbows and pulled the straps tight. This is where she concealed a small knife, barely bigger than her longest finger. She slipped another dagger into each boot and strapped her sai to her sides, reaching up and combing her long hair into a messy braid. Icenie picked up her thick belt and strapped it around her hips then tied on each pouch with a smirk, excited to see how they would work. Finally she was ready so she stepped outside and made her way to the training ground, finding the knights already waiting for her. "Am I late?" She asked, smirking at Lancelot rubbing his eyes.

"No, we are just ridiculously early." Galahad glared at Arthur.

"Stop moaning. We don't actually begin the trial until noon so you have plenty of time to nap." Gawain scolded, giving an encouraging nod to Icenie. Arthur led her into the forest and showed her the boundaries and where she was not allowed to go. "The aim is to get from your place to that mound over there and take the flag. As soon as you touch it, you have won." Arthur began the explanation. "Each time you face an opponent and defeat them, you mark them with this blue paste then leave them, if you are defeated, however, then you will have to be marked. You have until noon to set traps or plan your attack, there will be Roman guards stationed and they could attack you at any moment after the horn is blown so be careful."

"And then there's us. We are going to hunt you." Galahad grinned and punched Icenie's shoulder lightly. "Nice gloves."

"Nice arms, shall I break one for you?" Icenie shot back with a wink.

"I thought the traditions of our people meant you had to complete the trial naked." Gawain stated innocently then shied away from Icenie's glare.

"No chance." She growled then turned back to Arthur. "I'm guessing you have to leave so I can place my traps." Arthur nodded.

"Just come find us when you're ready." They all left apart from Lancelot, wanting to speak with his sister.

"How are you feeling?"

"Calm, collected and terrified. Has anyone died before?" Icenie asked.

"Not that I know of. You'll be fine, I advise you pick out your most dangerous opponent first before you plan your strategy." Lancelot winked before joining his brothers. Icenie watched him go then went to the weapons post to select her tools. She carried out nets and ropes, a wide grin on her face as she took them into the forest. She laid down one net on the ground and covered it with leaves before arranging the ropes and the counterweight. She tested it once then reset it, not taking any chances. She hid foot holes on the ground for unsuspecting hunters to walk into, arranging the leaves in a repeated pattern that only she could see so that she did not get caught by her own trap. As she worked she thought about each knight, thinking which one would be her greatest threat. Dagonet and Bors were much bigger than her, Arthur was the greatest swordsman, the others were good but she was confident she could defeat then but then there was Tristan, silent as the grave and the best tracker of them all. Tristan was her greatest threat; she had to be careful of him. She felt the hot sun rise over head, signalling noon so she trekked back to the others, brushing twigs from her hair. They looked up and smiled at her, giving her slight comfort. "Ready?" Galahad bounded up with his boyish grin.

"Are you?" She returned then looked to Arthur. "Where do I begin?"

"Lancelot will take you to your beginning point, when you hear the horn, you may begin." Arthur explained then nodded to the other knights. They followed him into the trees and Icenie made a mental note of each weapon they were carrying. Lancelot reached down and picked up a piece of cloth then tied it around Icenie's eyes. "I can't see." She groaned.

"Of course you can't, that way you have to find your own way back." Lancelot stated simply then led her into the trees, warning her of any roots or rocks. They travelled for quite a while then she felt the ground flatten out into a clearing. Lancelot spun her around and around until she had lost her sense of direction. "Damn." She cursed as the blindfold was lifted away.

"Good luck." Lancelot grinned then dived into the trees. Icenie waited until she heard the distinct blast of a horn and her stomach churned. She trod carefully and quietly, her ears listening to every sound. She could hear a Roman or two not far away, their heavy armour making it difficult for them to move efficiently. Icenie pressed her back to a tree and listened as they passed, their feet stamping on the ground. Without a word she stepped from her hiding place and drew her sai, taking down the first soldier with a blow to the head, knocking him out cold. The second turned on her and drew his sword, bending his knees and striking out at the woman. She curved her sai around the short sword and twisted it away easily, making a motion of slicing across his throat. "You're dead." She stated simply and dipped her fingers into the pouch of blue paste, smearing it over his cheeks before doing the same to his comrade. She left them then jogged forwards, ducking below branches and hiding in the bush to wait for anyone else. Icenie's stomach churned with unease, she took it as a sign that someone was watching her. Not far away was her net and she relaxed slightly at the comfort, slowly edging forwards and turning her head to find her opponent. A loud battle cry made her jerk back and lift a sai to block Gawain's blow then duck as Galahad swiped at her neck, rolling out of the way then turning to face them with a snarl. None of them made a comment; they were fixed on each other with a burning confidence and focus. They all moved at the same time, Gawain and Galahad ran at her with a swing of their blades which Icenie blocked at the hilt by catching the swords between the points of her sai, forcing them to face down with a feminine grunt then throwing her weight into Gawain to kick Galahad in the chest. They stumbled aside but quickly recovered. They showed her no mercy as they hacked at her, forcing her back against a tree. Galahad swung and Icenie ducked, hearing the sword embed itself in the wood. She turned sharply and kicked Galahad away then cast Gawain's sword aside in a perfect arc of her weapon, forcing them to step back onto her net, holding their hands up in defeat. In a flash she sliced the rope holding the counterweight up and it fell, lifting the four corners of the net with a great whoosh of leaves and men. Icenie grinned in satisfaction as they cried out in shock, struggling to untangle themselves from each other. "Comfy?" Icenie smirked as they wriggled like fish.

"Cut us down!" Gawain demanded, trying to reach for the dagger in his boot but Galahad's arm was in the way. "No I think I'll just go. I have a flag to catch. I'll let you paint yourselves up. You're dead." She blew them a kiss then turned on her heel, walking away proudly. The victory of battle was soon pushed aside and Icenie returned to trying to find a way back, tracking the forest ground for her footprints she had been clever enough to leave by stomping in the ground as she had walked with Lancelot. Icenie was now giddy with excitement, searching for the flag was only half the fun, she enjoyed the challenge of trying to defeat grown warriors. She slid elegantly down a bank and looked to the water, quickly scooping up some of the glittering liquid before bringing her hand to her lips and drinking. Icenie glanced to her reflection then noticed something strange, an odd shape looming over her. She gasped and rolled quickly to the right just as the net came crashing down where she had just been standing, a few Romans came running down the hill, all bellowing at the top of their voices and wielding either a spear or sword. Icenie began to run, gaining higher ground before turning on her attackers with a Sarmatian warrior's cry. _"RUS!" _The first Roman who came at her held a spear, jabbing at her stomach with a violent grunt. Icenie twisted to the side and caught the shaft and yanked the Roman forwards, elbowing him in the face then ducking down to sweep the feet from underneath the next Roman. She hammered at the last three men with all of her might, not allowing them to overpower her. She gave a loud growl as she flipped over a soldier's back, her sai clashing with a sword before she stabbed the soldier with the hilt of her weapon then poised for the last one, her right leg thrust out as she leaned on her hip, one arm pulled back as though she were holding an arrow whilst the other pointed out straight, her sai waiting for the last opponent. She met him in combat and turned in an elegant twirl, slicing her sai down upon his spear then stamping on the wood, snapping it in two then pressing the point of one of her blades to the Roman's throat. "You're dead." She said coldly and left him to paint the blue mark on his fallen comrades. Icenie was breathing deeply and trying to control her heart rate, taking a moment to lean against a tree to catch her breath. The snapping of a twig jumped Icenie back into stealth mode, flying up a tree and lying across a thick branch above the small opening of trees. She smiled as Dagonet walked into view, following the shouts from the Romans he had heard earlier. Icenie's eyes darted around to try and find an escape and she thought frantically for a plan before Dagonet could walk away. She shifted silently to her feet and crouched low over the branch, slowly reaching for a pouch at her waist. She sniffed the contents and smiled before holding it out then dropping it directly onto Dagonet's head. The pouch exploded and a fine particles of red dust billowed from the pouch, surround Dagonet's head as he jerked away, spluttering and growling as he inhaled the dust deeply. With wide eyes he realised what the dust was and looked up to where Icenie was crouched on a branch like a Woad, watching him with an amused smile. "Sleep well brother." She blew him a kiss as he fell to the forest floor with closed eyes, unconscious. Icenie waited for a moment before falling from her place and painting the blue mark on Dagonet's forehead then dragged him into a more comfortable position. She moved on then smiled as she recognised her brother's walk. "Still into spying are you? I thought that was Tristan's job." She talked to the bushes and her brother stepped out, his swords slung casually over his shoulders.

"There's a difference between a scout and a spy." Lancelot replied, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Oh? Is it that scouts don't get caught?" Icenie retorted and drew her sai again, flexing her arms before facing him with a stance. Lancelot chuckled then moved swiftly, turning his swords over his fingers as he went for Icenie, his strength overpowering her instantly. Icenie had to use her smaller size against Lancelot and to his own advantage, ducking under his arm before kicking him in the back. "I'll show you forks." She growled and lunged for him with an elegant twist of her body, rolling her shoulders and ducking under Lancelot's blows, making him tire quickly. His eyes narrowed as he began to concentrate hard, realising what she was doing. Unexpectedly a massive body barrelled from the trees with a wild cry, Bors's head lowered like a bull as he tunnelled at the two siblings. Icenie flipped over her head and out of the way, letting Bors run past her then crash into a tree. He stood up and shook his head before joining Lancelot against her. "Oh shi..." Icenie ducked as Bors's hammer came at her, pulling a large chunk from the tree. They sparred for a long time before Icenie heard another pair of feet racing towards them, turning to face Arthur with her sai then bolt behind him so that he had to block Lancelot's blow. Icenie fought them all with everything she had but she soon began to tire beyond exhaustion. She reached behind her and pulled a larger pouch as all three men advanced on her with their weapons raised. She threw it hard on the ground and it exploded into a thick, black smoke, making it impossible to see each other. The knights instantly froze, not knowing who was who and not wanting to hurt one another. Icenie jabbed each man in the side with a light prick of her sai then stood there with a hand on her hip. "You're all dead." She stated flatly as they coughed out the smoke.

"How did you do that?" Bors demanded, reluctantly smearing his face with the paste.

"Herbs, a great weapon my friend." Icenie blew them all a kiss before running into the trees. Lancelot however, did not want to give up. He chased after Icenie into the next clearing then stopped, finding she had disappeared. Suddenly a rope snapped and Lancelot felt something tighten around an ankle and lift him into the air, dangling by one foot as he yelped in shock. Icenie appeared with an amused smile, watching her brother thrash wildly and swing at the rope with the sword he had not dropped. She caught his face in hers and smeared it in blue then kissed his head. "Hang in there; I'll come back for you later." She chuckled at her joke and her brother's furious growls then left him for the others to find. Icenie felt a swelling sensation in her chest, she only had one knight left to go before she could claim the flag but Tristan would be the hardest for her, she knew he had been watching her from the beginning and knew every trick she had displayed so far. She began to jog forwards, having found her footprints and followed them back to the edge of the forest where the flag was waiting on the mound near the training ground. Suddenly a sword was thrust in front of her and she stopped, gasping for breath as her eyes slowly followed the blade to the hilt then to the owner. "Careless." Tristan frowned at her as he stepped from the tree. Icenie watched his dark eyes with admiration, cursing herself for his true words. "I'm not dead yet." She replied and ducked under his sword, lifting a sai to defend herself as Tristan placed both hands on the hilt of his sword, awaiting her to ready herself. Icenie struck twice in a series of fast and circular movements but Tristan knocked them aside easily. Her breathing was still heavy as they paced around each other, their eyes not leaving their opponents face. Icenie glanced to the left and Tristan moved to block the side she had looked to but she changed direction and veered to the left, meaning Tristan had to move out of the way completely. They repeated the occasional strikes until Icenie finally exploded with boredom and leaped at Tristan, hacking and slashing at him as fast as her body would allow her. Tristan accepted her blows then stepped to the side swiftly and swung at her back in a horizontal line. Icenie ducked and rolled backwards over her head then turned on her feet, throwing her sai so that the metal sank deep into the wood, trapping Tristan's sword to the tree. She lunged to her feet and went press her blade to his chest to finish the fight but he stepped back, releasing his sword and turning to grip her wrist and twist until her hand let go of her last sai then forcing her to the ground, pressing his weight over her. Icenie fell back onto the grass and blinked up at Tristan, once again caught off guard by how enchanting he was. It was a few moments before Tristan realised the provocative position they were in, Icenie's legs gripping his waist as his hands held her wrists to pin her to the floor with his face only an inch from hers, his eyes drawn to hers. Icenie smirked and blew sharply in his face, making him jerk back and loosen his grip on her slightly. Icenie took this chance to roll him over and switch positions, sitting on top of him with one knee holding down one arm and the other gripping his wrist whilst her free hand drew a dagger from her boot and pressed it to his throat. Tristan did not feel uncomfortable with the woman sitting on his stomach but quite annoyed that he had allowed himself to become distracted by her beauty. She slid the shiny steel over his throat, the blade barely touching his skin as she tilted her head at him. "You're dead." She repeated her statement then reached into the small pouch at Tristan's side, drawing a line over his brow. She made the movement slow and intimate, savouring the feel of his strong body beneath her before rising to her feet and collecting her weapons. Without another word she left him in the woods and walked warily towards the flag, watching the scarlet banner flap in the breeze. She reached out to touch it then shrank away as a man towered over her, his long broadsword pointed to her threateningly as she backed away. "You're mine, slave." He snarled and swung at her, knocking her off balance slightly as she fumbled for her sai. Her weapons, however, were powerless to fight directly against the sword; it held too much strength and her weapons would shatter if met with it. She darted to the side and cut the warrior's leg then leaped at the flag, gripping the pole tightly. "I've won. You may put down your sword now." She said calmly but the man came at her again.

"So? I'm paid to kill. This time, my target is you." He stated flatly and roared at her with another giant swing. Icenie gasped and flung herself out of the way, turning to see the sword slice through the standard as easily as if it were butter. Icenie was exhausted and she no longer possessed the strength to fight but she forced herself to her feet and meet her assassin's glare. "Bring it." She spat at his feet. Icenie dodged the swings then jumped from the ground to roll gracefully over the assassin's back, stabbing him in the side with her sai before backing away again, bending low to avoid a wild swing at her. "You women are all weak!" He shouted at her then gripped her neck, squeezing tightly and dropping his sword to draw a knife. "I'll do this the slow way then." He smirked and thrust the blade into her side before swiftly withdrawing it. Icenie gave an ear splitting scream and he released her, letting her crumble to the ground. At the sound of the tight scream Tristan looked up then sprinted forwards, hearing the others run towards Icenie's scream. Icenie clutched her bleeding wound and staggered to her feet, making the assassin laugh in mockery. "You still challenge me? Good. I like a bit of sport." He snarled and stabbed at her again. This time, Icenie was ready. She rolled to the side and stabbed her sai through the assassin's knee and twisted until he roared in agony, striking her away and pulling the sai with loud whimpers, watching the blood drip down the blade. "You..." He began to advance on her but a loud bellow made him look up.

"ICENIE!" Lancelot roared and ran to her, yelling for Tristan to shoot but the scout had no bow or arrows. Icenie took the distraction as an opportunity, throwing herself onto the assassin and kicking him in his wounded leg so they rolled down the hill together until she knelt over him. She took her dagger into her hand and stabbed him through the mouth, looking away as the blood spurted at her, staining her face and drenching her hands. The assassin gaped at her then his head rolled back, his black eyes glazing over to stare at a cavern of emptiness for the rest of eternity. Icenie got up, shaking like a quivering leaf as she stumbled towards her beloved brother, clutching her wound until she fell to her knees, Lancelot's arms catching her and dragging her to him. She stared at the sky, watching Tristan's hawk as it circled over their heads, blinking at Lancelot's faint calls. Finally she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Did I pass?" Lancelot released a sound which was a cross between a sob and a laugh.

"Yes you did." He nodded, pushing her hair from her face.

"Did someone get Gawain and Galahad?" She asked in a whisper, feeling the life drain from her.

"Lancelot, we must hurry, she is bleeding too fast." Dagonet interrupted and helped Lancelot to his feet, carrying his sister in his arms.

"You're going to be alright, you'll survive." Lancelot promised, speaking more to himself than to anyone else.

"I know. I have something to live for now." Icenie smiled dreamily and slowly closed her eyes, letting her body demand sleep from her mind. The knights followed Lancelot back to the training ground where Gawain ran off to fetch another healer, returning with Aria. "Icenie! Icenie wake up!" Aria commanded and tapped her friend's face, feeling her pulse before inspecting the wound.

"She should have worn proper clothes." Bors muttered to himself.

"I'm glad she didn't, the wound would have been worse if she did. It is clean and straight; if she had worn a shirt and thicker leathers like you then it would have dragged in some fabric in with it then it would be a lot messier." Aria snapped and began to clean the wound and treat it before stitching it up on the table where Lancelot had placed her. "How did she do?" She asked, wanting a change of conversation to distract her mind from worrying.

"She was a warrior. She fought better than we could have ever anticipated." Arthur complimented, watching over the progress with concern.

"She beat you all?" Aria continued.

"Every last one. Although I'm still laughing from when we found Gawain and Galahad strung up in a tree by a net." Bors chuckled nervously.

"Is she..." Lancelot began.

"She will heal. It is not a deep wound; it is the blood loss which worries me most. Get her to bed and keep her warm, try and make her eat and drink something, even if you have to force it down her throat, I need to go and get some more things to treat her with." Aria instructed then darted off, not noticing Kat walking from the stables to go and congratulate Icenie for the victories she had heard about from the soldiers. Kat stopped and her mouth fell open, seeing Icenie fall limp in Lancelot's arms. "No! Mama! Mama no!" Kat screamed and ran forwards to Icenie. Galahad lunged forwards and grabbed Kat around the waist, lifting her into the air and holding her as she thrashed against him. "Mama wake up!" Kat screamed as Galahad whispered in her ear.

"She's alright, she's just hurt but she will be alright. It's ok..." He soothed and let Kat sob into his shoulder, hugging her gently before guiding her up to Icenie's room.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a thick sensation of rocking as Icenie opened her eyes, feeling as though she were on a boat adrift on the waves. Slowly her vision returned to her and she looked around her, recognising her room and sat up, wincing with a slight gasp of remembrance as the wound in her side stung from the sudden movement. She looked down her bed to see Kat asleep across Icenie's feet and her brother sitting in a chair, also asleep. Icenie leaned back into her pillows and felt the wound, knowing it would scar eventually. Lancelot shifted then woke up, looking to his sister and relaxing when he saw she was awake. "Have I been asleep long?" Icenie asked, touching Kat's shoulder and smiling as Kat shrieked and threw her arms around her neck.

"Oh mama you frightened me!" Kat whimpered so Icenie pulled her to her chest and hugged her, resting her chin on Kat's head and stroking her hair. "You slept for the rest of the day and last night, its noon now." Lancelot explained and leaned forwards, planting a kiss on Icenie's head. "How do you feel?"

"Surprisingly good considering I've just been stabbed. What did you do with the..." She trailed off, not wanting Kat to hear the rest.

"Arthur's taken care of it." Lancelot nodded his head in understanding.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm starving." Icenie smiled and threw her legs out of bed, standing up and walking to her chest to drag out her clothes.

"I can have some brought up to you if you would rather rest?" Lancelot offered in vain, knowing how stubborn his sister was.

"Don't be silly. I need to stretch my legs!" Icenie grinned and ushered Lancelot out the door so she could change. Kat turned her back politely so that Icenie could slip into her tribal clothes then strap a large hunting knife to her side, leaving her sai on the side. "Come on, let's go and see Vanora." Icenie said brightly and walked out the door with Kat skipping at her feet. Lancelot walked with them, pretending not to constantly check that Icenie was alright. Icenie walked briskly into the tavern and smiled at the knights who blinked in surprise, not expecting her to be here. "Shouldn't you be resting? Gawain asked with a grin.

"Me? Don't be ridiculous. Besides, I'm hungry." She laughed and prepared herself for Vanora's vicious embrace. "Honestly, what am I going to do with you?" Vanora brushed away her tears of joy and made Icenie sit down before she dropped. "How is Kat's puppy?" Vanora asked, glancing to the pup bounding at Kat's heels.

"If Kat didn't love him so much, I would have cooked him into a stew by now." Icenie muttered then smiled. "He's alright, just a pain in the ass at times."

"He'll get calmer once he's older." Vanora promised and moved away to cook the knights some food. Icenie watched Kat play with her dog, Ben, by waving a stick in front of his nose then snatching it away as he pounced on it. "Is he a cat or a dog?" Gawain asked, watching the young dog pounce again like a cat.

"I have no idea." Icenie sighed then smirked at him. "Enjoy your rest in the trees yesterday?"

"I'm going to get you for that. It took forever for Bors to actually cut us down." Galahad pointed a finger at her as she laughed.

"Did Lancelot not tell you what happened to him?" Icenie quirked an eyebrow to her brother who scowled at her.

"Oh yes, Arthur and Bors had a few more laughs there too. Congratulations by the way, your part of the knights now." Gawain clapped her on the back.

"Pleasure." Bors looked up briefly from Vanora's behind.

"So when do we celebrate?" Galahad asked instantly, loving the thought of another celebration.

"Tonight of course stupid. Not next year." Gawain threw at him.

"So you're going on missions now? That is so cool!" Gilly popped up from nowhere and stood at Icenie's shoulder.

"Well...if Arthur's happy for me to go then yes, I suppose." Icenie looked up to the commander.

"I don't see why not, you'll have a tough time trying to persuade Lancelot though." Arthur smirked at his friend who stiffened slightly.

"I don't want you getting hurt again, Icenie, perhaps we are asking too much of you too soon." He said thoughtfully.

"How do you think I feel when you go on missions? I'm sure Vanora tells you what happens when you're away." Icenie retorted and Lancelot sighed. It was true, every time they left on a mission, even if it was just for a few days, Icenie would not eat or sleep in that time; she would sit and do nothing until they had all come back safely. "I worry about my brothers just as much as you worry about me, Lancelot." She whispered to him and pecked his cheek with a soft kiss before joining Aria at the entrance, hugging her friend tightly and thanking her for healing her. Lancelot watched her go then turned to Dagonet, trusting the wise giant's judgment. "Now that she has proven to herself that she can fight well, nothing will stop her from coming on missions anyway. She will follow us by herself if she needs to. You may as well let her come along where you can keep an eye on her." Dagonet reasoned then smiled at Lancelot. "She's not a little girl anymore, even though that may be the Icenie you remember."

"I know. That's what worries me." Lancelot admitted then breathed in the smell of Vanora's cooking. Aria, Kat and Icenie came over and sat with the knights to eat, making Vanora sit with them since there was barely anyone else around. "Sit Ben, good boy!" Kat giggled as Ben jumped onto her lap and stole Icenie's bacon. "Hey! Come back here! I'm going to send you to the doghouse if you don't give that back!" Icenie jumped to her feet and yelled after the dog as he ran with her food locked in his jaw and began to slobber over it. "Fine keep it!" Icenie growled then glared as Kat clutched her stomach and hollered with laughter, the others joining her. "It's not funny." She growled and stole Lancelot's extra slice of bacon in compensation. Tristan glanced up and smirked at the amusement then turned back to his own food, sharing some of the meat with his hawk. "That dog needs to be taught some manners, you better work on that Kat." Icenie warned the young girl as she gradually stopped laughing. "I have taught him, I just taught him how to steal food as well by accident." She giggled as Icenie pouted at her. "Then teach him to steal Bors's food and not mine!" She chuckled and accepted some more bread instead. The rest of the day was uneventful until Icenie was guided into the stables by Lancelot with his hands over her eyes. "What are you doing? Why are we in the stables?" Icenie puzzled aloud then stopped once Lancelot had stopped behind her, pulling her backwards slightly. He uncovered her eyes and she looked towards the black stallion in front of her, turning to Lancelot for an answer. "He's yours." He gestured to the horse and Icenie's face glowed with joy as she stepped towards the stallion, whispering softly and reaching up to his roman nose with one hand. "That's it, easy boy." She murmured and stroked his face, creating a bond between her and the horse by stroking him endlessly, scratching his ears and running a hand down his legs, inspecting every angle. "He's magnificent. What is his name?" She asked.

"He does not have one yet, we wanted to save that honour for you." Jols smiled, glad to find someone who truly respected horses as he did.

"He is strong, young and handsome, he appears to be very smart...I wonder..." Icenie thought for a moment

"Are you talking about me or the horse?" Lancelot asked innocently and Icenie smirked at him.

"Raego?" The horse looked up at the name and threw his head up as if to nod. Icenie chuckled and caught his massive head in her hands and pressed her forehead to the white star there. "Raego it is then." Raego stamped his hoof and nibbled Icenie's neck, making her giggle and kiss his nose.

"You can take him out tomorrow, he needs to settle in for tonight and get used to his surroundings." Jols informed and Icenie nodded. She took Raego back to his stall and stayed with him for a moment longer before running at Lancelot and throwing her arms around his neck as he lifted her off the ground and swung her with a light chuckle. "Thank you. You have given me everything." She kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"As have you." Lancelot replied quietly then escorted his sister to her room like a gentleman. After a while Icenie found she could not sleep so she got up and returned to the stables, wanting to see her new horse again, still not believing such a beautiful creature could belong to her. She leaned against the stall with her thin robe wrapped around her like a cloak. She looked up and saw Tristan entering with his own mare, noticing how dirty she was. "Have you been scouting?" She asked and Tristan nodded in answer, forcing himself not to look at her. Icenie said nothing more but turned back to admire her stallion again. Soon she felt someone next to her and she looked up at Tristan who was investigating the new horse. "Yours?" He asked gruffly in his heavy accent.

"Mine. All mine." She smiled proudly and stroked Raego's soft nose at the same time as Tristan, their hands brushing against each other's. "You are cold!" Icenie noted and turned to see if he had caught a fever.

"I'm fine." He replied, not taking his eyes from the horse.

"Last time you said that, you had a wound on your chest which could have killed you." Icenie remembered and pressed her hand to his forehead, feeling his temperature.

"You don't have to be so kind to me." Tristan blurted as she drew her hand away again.

"I know I don't, I'm kind towards you because I like you." She replied then bit her lip. Tristan smiled slightly then finally gave in, turning to face her. Thankfully she had turned back to the stallion so Tristan was free to admire her secretly. "You fought well yesterday." He complimented after a while.

"As did you but you let me win." She smiled and raised an eyebrow, expecting him to deny her accusation. Tristan merely shrugged and his eyes glanced to her scar, reaching out to look at it properly. "It looks worse than it is." Icenie insisted as his fingers brushed over her skin. Tristan nodded then pulled away completely, taking a step back. "Can't sleep?" He asked gruffly, returning to his old voice. Icenie shook her head in reply. "Too much on my mind." She revealed with a sigh and a final pat to Raego's neck. Tristan raised an eyebrow but did not press her but watched her carefully instead, trying to read her face. Icenie glanced up to Tristan's face then looked away to break the spell before it could take hold of her. "I should go." Icenie walked briskly past and returned to her room with her cheeks burning scarlet.

"Easy boy! That's it." Icenie chuckled as Raego kicked up his feet, giddy with excitement to be able to stretch his legs. Icenie worked with him for a while, calling out commands to warm him up, preparing for the bonding session. She whistled and stood firm as he cantered towards her, rearing up at the last moment then falling to all fours before her, his thick chest heaving as his nostrils flared to draw in breath. Icenie closed her eyes and leaned into Raego's face, placing a hand on his cheeks and allowing him to breathe in her smell, matching her to him. Next she stepped away and turned her back to him, walking away with her head slightly turned towards him, smiling broadly as he began to follow her with occasional nibbles to the back of her neck. Icenie turned back to the great stallion and drew a carrot, letting him crunch it from her palm then sniff her pouch, searching for more. "Not yet, we still have work to do." Icenie chuckled as he nipped at the pouch containing more carrots and apples. Kat came running to her with her dog, laughing as Gawain and Galahad chased her, her small hands clutching two swords. "Mama help me!" Kat shrieked as Galahad swept her off her feet and wrestled the swords from her hands. Raego reared up suddenly and cried out in warning as he saw the sudden commotion, lashing with his hooves and backing away into Icenie. The women threw herself backwards and lifted her hands to try and catch his halter. Kat shrieked as she saw the woman she named her mother in danger of the flying hooves. Icenie managed to calm Raego down and lead him over to Gawain and Galahad, showing him there was nothing to fear. "What happened?" Gawain asked instantly, reaching up to pat the stallion.

"You frightened him that's all; he is not used to fighting yet." Icenie answered and turned to Kat to assure her she was alright. Suddenly she felt something pull at her side and she looked down to see a dark nose in her treat bag before swiftly retreating with an apple clutched in his mouth. "Hey! Why do animals always take my food?" Icenie demanded and raced after her horse, playing with him and Kat as they chased him around the arena, much to Gawain and Galahad's amusement. Kat finally caught Raego's halter but the apple was gone. "That dog of yours is a bad influence." Icenie grumbled as she tied on a rope to the halter. "Come on. We'll train again later once you have been sent to the corner." She scolded fondly and walked with her family back to the stables. Kat ran off again to join Vanora's children watch the knights train, cheering on their favourites. "My mama can beat your papa easily." Kat boasted to Gilly as they argued over who is the best. "And I can whip your butt easily." She added. Gilly lunged at her and she flew at him in the same moment, scrabbling to get a hold of each other and trying to push the other to the ground. They were only playing but still Icenie kept an eye on them both, relaxing when they both jumped up once Kat had triumphed. "It was the polite thing to do, letting a lady win." Gilly insisted as he rubbed his arm where Kat had punched him.

"If that were true, I would have no chance of truly winning against these louts." Icenie laughed and winked at Lancelot who chuckled in return. "But you're really talented anyway; you beat five soldiers at once!" One of the children exclaimed.

"It was ten stupid." Another corrected and Icenie laughed again.

"It was four I think, you don't really remember these things when you're fighting."

"How many did you kill?" Gilly asked and did not notice Icenie wince.

"One." She finally told them then they were demanding to know details.

"Is that where you got that scar? Did he knife you one?"

"How big was he?"

"What did he fight with?"

"Who else have you killed?"

"Enough. Leave her be." Arthur stepped in and ushered them away so Icenie could be left in peace.

"How are you dealing with it? It was your first kill was it not?" Arthur asked tentatively.

"Not as bad as I thought, he was an assassin. I'm glad he does not have the capability of killing any more innocents." Icenie admitted but hesitated. "But all the same, a life is a life."

"We each deal with the deaths in different ways, I find solace in work, Bors finds it in Vanora, Gawain and Galahad find it in each other, Lancelot in gambling and women, Dagonet compensates his kills by healing others and Tristan...well. He buries it deep within him." Arthur explained and Icenie nodded. "What about you? How will you deal with death?" Arthur asked seriously and Icenie thought for a moment, turning to see a magnificent sun glowing over the golden trees, their soft ruffles like twittering conversations as the warm breeze wrapped around her like a shawl of silk.

"In beauty and love for others." She finally answered. Arthur followed her gaze and nodded, smiling slightly has he admired nature. "A good choice." Arthur touched her shoulder before leaving to deal with business. The other knights dropped their weapons as soon as the noon gong sounded and raced to the food table, more mature adults like Dagonet taking their time. Icenie smiled at them, thinking her own thoughts until she felt someone join her. She turned to find Tristan putting his training bow away and stacking his quiver with the others. Icenie reached into her pouch and drew out an apple and offered it to him. He regarded it for a moment then took it with a grateful nod but a questioning look. "I know you like apples." She explained then left to join Aria who was waiting to speak with her at the gates. "How is your wound?" Aria cast her eyes to Icenie's side then nodded in satisfaction.

"It couldn't get infected even if it wanted to with you looking after it." Icenie laughed and hugged her friend tightly.

"I have something to tell you Icenie, it is very important." Aria started seriously then beamed at her. "Gawain loves me!" Icenie beamed back and threw her arms around Aria's waist, lifting her off the ground and spinning with her with a joyous laugh. "I knew it! Has he kissed you yet? That means I have won my bet with Galahad!" Icenie giggled as Aria blushed at her words.

"He walked me home yesterday night then he kissed me at my door and told me he loved me." Aria smiled brightly, happiness radiating from her beautiful face. "Have you..." Icenie wiggled her eyebrows then laughed as Aria blushed even more.

"Of course not, although he has mentioned he wants to make me more than just a friend or lover. I love him Icenie!" Aria literally danced all the way to Vanora, wanting to get some advice from the wise woman. Vanora's experienced eyes swept over both girls, taking in Aria's uncommon bounce and Icenie's slight drag as she walked. "Vanora! I need your help." Aria began and explained what had happened. "What do I do now?"

"Well you build a relationship of course! You don't have to take things quickly but let the world take you where you are supposed to go. Gawain is a gentle soul, he will let you tell him when he is ready." Vanora beamed at the two girls.

"Do you really think he means it?" Aria asked nervously.

"Only your heart can tell you that but make sure you are sure before you give him your flower." Vanora winked as Aria blushed again and looked to her feet with an embarrassed smile. "Tina wants you to go to her to help with some injuries." Vanora suddenly remembered and waved goodbye as Aria dashed off to find Tina. "Tell me." Vanora sat down and registered how low Icenie was feeling.

"It is nothing just...complicated thoughts." Icenie brushed away but Vanora was not fooled.

"Is it Tristan? Don't look at me like that, I see the way you look at him when no one else is looking." Vanora smiled gently and moved forwards as Icenie looked at her sharply. "He is a complicated man. He will not allow himself to love because he believes he is undeserving."

"That's stupid." Icenie muttered bluntly, making Vanora chuckle.

"Yes I know but it is true. You'll just have to show him who you are, be his light in the dark. Prove to him that he still has a heart." Vanora's wise words rang in Icenie's head, slowly nodding her head.

"I shall try." She smiled confidently then rose to her feet. "But first I shall have to find Kat. She needs to wash." Icenie laughed then walked briskly to find her adopted daughter. Icenie raised herself onto her toes as she saw a crowd gathering around to see something, shouting out insults and giving opinions to no one in particular. Icenie moved forwards and her reputation for being a fierce warrior instantly gained her a wide path straight to the front. "Kat!" Icenie frowned, looking from her child to the two Roman soldiers holding her wrist down and lifting a sword to remove her hand. Kats dog barked and snapped at the Romans but they kicked Ben aside, making him yelp and whimper in pain. Kat was crying hard, tears pouring down her face as she searched frantically for a familiar face. Icenie lunged forwards and grasped the Roman who was about to take off Kat's hand and snarled at them. "Release my daughter." Her snarl was so deep and ferocious, the two soldiers backed away instantly and let go of the child. Kat threw herself forwards and gripped Icenie's waist, crying into her bare stomach as Icenie's arms wrapped themselves around her. "What is the meaning of this?" Icenie demanded, her voice returning to its normal tone.

"She tried to steal our money; thieves are punished the same accordance to the law. Her hand must be removed." One of them pointed to Kat and the child looked up at Icenie.

"It was not me! I swear it was a different girl but she framed me!" Kat begged Icenie with her eyes, still watery with silver streaks gleaming over her pale skin. Icenie knew when Kat was lying, her eyes always betrayed her, this time Icenie knew she was telling the truth. "There is nothing more to be done." Icenie said firmly and looked back up at the knights. "Did she have the money?" The soldiers looked to their feet sheepishly. "You did not think to check? You red-faced baboons!" Icenie hissed and lifted Kat to her feet, thrusting her hands into her pockets and searching for any money to prove her point. "Nothing. Next time, I expect you to check that your victim is the rightful criminal before you carry out the punishment. You are lucky I got here in time, if you had severed my daughter's hand then I would have hunted you down and cut off your feet and gorged your eyes out with a spoon!" Icenie shouted at them in fury.

"Why a spoon?" Someone asked bravely.

"Because it would hurt more!" Icenie yelled at them and led Kat away, whistling loudly for Ben to follow. She strode forwards, her long legs carrying her swiftly away with Kat running beside her. "I'm sorry mama..." She began, wiping away the tears.

"It is not your fault, you are not to blame." Icenie assured her gently.

"Would you really have cut off their feet?" Kat asked with gasps in between each word.

"No...but I would have hurt them badly." Icenie admitted with a smirk as she pushed Kat towards the kitchens. "Besides, you should be helping Maggie like you said you would."

"She's going to teach me how to make pastry! I can't wait!" Being a child, Kat was able to bounce back to her old self in the space of a second which made Icenie very happy to see her so happy. Icenie dragged herself to training and allowed Galahad and Gawain to spar with her, working on her reflexes. "Now for the ultimate challenge!" Galahad laughed and tied a blindfold around Icenie's eyes.

"What is it with you men and blindfolding me?" Icenie demanded as she waved her short sword around, searching for someone. "What's the point of this?"

"To use your other senses instead of your eyes to locate your opponent." Arthur replied and drew his sword. Icenie listened and felt her left arm tingle slightly. She struck out and heard her sword collide with another. This is how they trained for the rest of the day until it was finally time to eat. However, Icenie was not in the mood for a lot of company so she retreated to her room where she found Aria waiting for her, holding Kat by the wrist and trying to persuade her into the bath. Icenie chuckled and stepped forwards, locking the door behind her then walked over to Kat. She gently lifted Kat's dress free and lifted her into the bath, smirking as Kat did not struggle. "It's cold." Kat complained.

"It would have been warm if you had got in when I told you to." Aria scolded and began washing Kat's hair. They washed and dried the child before putting her into her nightdress with a thick robe around her to keep her warm. Icenie sat on the sofa with Aria once Kat had been put to bed to confide in her. "I want to tell him how I feel; I just don't know how to begin." Icenie began.

"The right words will come at the right time, just make sure you're alone and don't have Galahad spying on you." Aria giggled before returning to her serious face. "Nothing should feel more powerful than the way you truly feel for him."

"You are right. Of course you are." Icenie smiled and got up, pulling on a thin cloak. "Good night Aria, I shall see you in the morning." Icenie smiled as Aria got up with her and returned to her own room after a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Icenie walked to the stables to see Raego, checking he was alright and giving him a quick stroke before deciding to take a walk. Her feet carried her to the cemetery of fallen warriors where she sat on the hill and gazed out at the darkening sky, a few light shades of pink stretching through the clouds. She heard someone approaching her, the light footsteps betraying who it was without turning her head. "I don't bite, come sit with me Tristan." Tristan hesitantly sat beside her and joined her in looking over the grassy mounds. "Do you miss them?" Icenie asked.

"From time to time. We were not very close at first." Tristan answered shortly, glancing to Icenie then leaning back casually.

"Do you remember home? Being a child instead of a warrior?" It was a strange question.

"You ask too many questions." Tristan mused with a hint of reluctance.

"It keeps my mind occupied from other thoughts." She answered, turning to look at him. "You are a good man, you understand how to bury your emotions but I do not. I am not used to this life yet."

"I am not a man." Tristan growled.

"Well you're not a woman, so what are you then?" She retorted.

"A monster. If you knew a few of the things I have done, you would not be sitting so close to me." He replied gruffly, surprised to find sympathy in Icenie's eyes.

"You're not a monster." She whispered softly.

"Prove it." Tristan challenged. In answer Icenie reached out and took his hand in hers and pressed it over her heart. "Can you feel my heart?" She asked and Tristan nodded. She leaned forwards and pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his own heart beating strongly. "And I can hear yours. You are not a monster, just a man with a monstrous life." She informed him, leaving Tristan blinking as she did not pull away from him but shifted her weight to turn to him completely, her face hovering over his. "Don't." Tristan touched her shoulder and rolled her onto her back so that he was the one over her.

"Why not?" She asked gently, reaching up and touching his cheek with her delicate fingers.

"You deserve better than me." He answered in a low voice of warning. She regarded him for a moment before letting her hand fall back over his chest and feeling his heart pound beneath. "I care about this. This is all I need to be happy." She told him, finally finding the right words. Tristan sighed in distress as he fought against his desires.

"I do not deserve you."

"And who is the judge of that? You and I are more alike than you allow yourself to admit, we walk the path set before us because we are dictated to do so but someday, we will be able to create our own destination but I chose who I love and my heart has chosen you." She answered stubbornly.

"You are young; you have a long life ahead of you. I cannot give you what you seek." Tristan pulled away but she gripped his arm tightly. Instead of weeping and sobbing like ordinary women would, she was smiling broadly. "We shall see." She rose to her feet and walked away, leaving Tristan behind to hide her true reaction away. She walked quickly back to her room, passing through the back streets to get home quicker. She bumped into a merchant on her way, mumbling her apologies before moving out of the way. "Wait a minute darling! Stay a while!" The merchant pulled her back and laced an arm around her waist, his fat belly making it awkward for Icenie to pull away. "Let me go." She asked calmly, trying to twist free but the merchant held on.

"Now come on, you look upset, let me make it better." He drooled and pressed her against the wall, his massive weight making it impossible for Icenie to breathe, let alone escape. "Let go!" She rasped as he pressed his mouth over hers, his gnarly breath strong and his wiry beard scratching her skin. Icenie tried to scream but she was shoved against the wall, winding her and making her lose focus so she slumped to the ground, wondering where she was. In an instant the merchant was mounting her, tugging at her breeches and her top to reach her body. Icenie struck him in the face with a growl, kicking at him and drawing blood from his nose. He snarled in fury and crushed her again in an attempt to take her. Icenie kicked him away and leaped to her feet, drawing a dagger and backing away with heaving breaths. The wine merchant staggered to his feet and advanced forwards slowly, his hungry eyes watching the knife, weighing his odds. Icenie heard a sword being drawn and she froze when the merchant jerked his head back with a strangled gasp before staggering forwards and collapsing into Icenie, falling on top of her dagger and crushing her again to the ground. The woman thrashed her legs beneath the dead weight then felt it suddenly roll from her. Tristan glared down, his sword bloodied and drawn. He wiped it swiftly and sheathed it, bending down to lift Icenie up and carry her away. "Tristan I am fine, I can walk." She insisted but he continued to stride forwards, his deep breaths trying to control his anger. "Tristan." Icenie said more forcefully but Tristan still held onto her.

"Be quiet or I'll drop you." He snapped at her.

"Please do." She challenged, watching his eyes carefully. "Why are you so angry?"

"Because you were nearly raped, stupid." He answered in a low growl, arriving at Icenie's door and kicking it open.

"Did seeing another man kiss me vex you?" Icenie's question was deadly serious as Tristan entered her room and dropped her onto the sofa.

"Stay there." He commanded and went to leave. Icenie growled and threw her dagger at the door, sinking it into the wood by his head.

"You did not answer my question." She pointed out and strode over to him.

"No. It did not." Tristan answered angrily then began to open the door. Icenie slapped the door shut and pressed her arm against it to keep it shut.

"Liar. You cannot lie to me, remember? You are angry."

"No I am not." Tristan raised his voice. Icenie's hand lunged forwards and twisted the key in the lock and drew away, clutching the key behind her back. "You do care for me."

"Don't flatter yourself." Tristan growled and lunged for the key but Icenie threw herself behind the sofa, her eyes dancing in the firelight. "Give me the key." Tristan demanded.

"Not until you tell me the truth, if you are not so bothered about that man kissing me, then why did you kill him?" Icenie's voice was smooth and quit, her eyes not leaving Tristan's. Tristan was lost for words for once again; Icenie's beauty had enchanted him as she glowed in the light of the fire. _"Lilya ari." _Icenie whispered.

"What?" Tristan heard the words and understood them but could not comprehend what she had just asked.

"_Ei arna ari, lilya ari."_ She repeated, her statement simple enough for a fool to understand. In three long strides Tristan had circled around the sofa and reached out to Icenie, grasping her shoulders and pulling her to him swiftly, pressing his mouth over hers before his mind could catch up with his body. Icenie's arms laced themselves around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, pulling him even closer to her. Tristan's arms curled around her back and pressed her to his chest, tilting his head to tip hers back and massage her lips open so his tongue could invade her, sweeping over her mouth and lips until she returned the gesture, growing more confident with each second which passed. Tristan was a bit taller than Icenie so he bent down to catch her waist and lift her up to him, her feet lifting clear of the ground and her legs curling around his own waist. Her hand slowly followed his back until they reached his belt, sliding her hand under his shirt and tunic to feel his warm skin and trace around each scar. The key had long been forgotten as the pair stumbled towards the bed, falling backwards onto the covers, still locked in their passionate kiss. Tristan rolled on top of Icenie and traced her curves, moving his lips to her neck and jaw before returning to her mouth, his leg pressing between hers and his hand ran up her thighs. Suddenly Tristan threw himself away from Icenie, pressing his back to the wall as he panted, staring in shock as he realised what had just happened. Icenie raised herself to her knees and leaned against one of the posts, quizzing him silently. The scout turned sharply and scooped up the key, striding over to the door and unlocked it, disappearing from view before Icenie could call out to him. She fell back onto the pillow alone, beaming at the ceiling as she ran a finger over her mouth, remembering his touch with an inward glow.


	8. Chapter 8

Aria tilted her head at her friend as Icenie ran at her, her face smiling brightly like she had never smiled before. "Why so happy?" Aria asked as Icenie skidded to a halt before her.

"A million reasons in three words!" Icenie almost yelled at the sky then controlled herself. "But I shall tell you later." She winked then walked into the trees with her friend, having no training that day. "Once we are alone you mean?" Aria interpreted with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Of course!" Icenie trilled and danced wildly, spreading her arms and spinning in the hard sunlight in the clearing. "Come here." Icenie suddenly stopped and pulled Aria towards her, leaning forwards to whisper in her ear. "Tristan kissed me." Aria gasped as she jerked away, her lips smiling happily as Icenie beamed.

"What happened?"

"I shall give you the details another day, for now I wish to savour this feeling!" She cheered and fell back onto a mound of grass.

"So does that mean I'm collecting herbs alone?" Aria giggled and tossed a pack of vials at Icenie who caught it nimbly.

"Do I have any other choice?" Icenie checked then laughed as Aria flicked some moss at her. The two women gathered what they needed before racing into a stream, chucking water at each other with high pitched laughter and squeals. "Ha! I win!" Icenie shouted victoriously as Aria fell over and became soaked to the bone. "This time. Next time I shall not be so courteous." Aria grinned and dragged herself to her feet before gathering her bag together. "Come on, these are needed back at the healers." Aria scolded as Icenie flicked more water at her. Icenie groaned and pulled herself to the bank. "You go; I need to find my dagger." Icenie frowned, noticing her favourite knife was missing. Aria nodded and jogged back, leaving Icenie alone. Icenie searched for a while before standing up and frowning. "Lost something?" She spun on her heel and blinked as Tristan watched her soundlessly, twirling her dagger between her fingers. "Not anymore." She answered with a bright smile. Tristan laughed inwardly, he noticed how happy she looked and refused to believe it was because of him. "We need to talk." He stated the obvious which made Icenie chuckle.

"I thought as much." She nodded and held out her hand which Tristan placed the dagger in.

"About last night...I was not thinking." He began.

"Neither was I but that does not matter anymore. What's done is done." She replied.

"We should have not have let it go so far." Tristan said bluntly, stepping forwards to look at her seriously.

"Perhaps but I'm glad we did." Icenie returned and placed a hand on his face. "Because I trust you not to hurt me."

"Then you are not as wise as Gawain claims." Tristan sighed, placing his own hand over hers without thinking.

"That's a matter of opinion." Icenie remarked. "I know you would never hurt me, you do have a heart which thinks just as your mind does, you just refuse to let other people know about it." Tristan gazed at her for a while, letting her caress his face until he gave in, leaning forwards and kissing her gently, resting a hand on her neck as their lips embraced one another. It was a much gentler kiss than the kiss from last night but it was sweet and intoxicating, leaving Icenie tingling all over and longing for more. As Tristan drew away Icenie looked up at him with large, innocent eyes. "Alright but I am not ready for the others to know." Was all Tristan said before walking with her back to the barracks. Icenie leaned forwards and kissed his cheek before smiling again at him. "I must go to the market, I shall see you later." She explained and Tristan nodded, letting her go. Icenie walked to the market, intending to see the black smith about her new order. "They're nearly ready; I should have them finished tomorrow noon." He promised and showed her the nearly completed work. "Magnificent." She grinned at the weapons then nodded to the blacksmith in thanks. Icenie had ordered new arm weapons, leather guards from her wrists to her elbow with for long, curved, razor sharp blades along the bottom. Icenie wandered around the market, finding nothing of interest apart from a present for Aria and Kat's birthday which, funnily enough, was only a week apart of each other. Icenie bought Kat a little locket with a small rose engraved in the silver whilst she bough Aria a new dress she wanted but had no money to pay for. Icenie was about to return home when someone caught her arm and dragged down an alley with an amused chuckle at her startled gasp. "Getting careless?" Tristan smirked and kissed Icenie lightly.

"Only around you it seems." Icenie retorted and stole another kiss from him.

"What have you got?" He asked curiously, nodding to Icenie's package.

"Gifts for Aria and Kat. It is Aria's birthday in four days and Kat's a week after that." Icenie explained and walked with him to her room to hide the presents then strolled with him to the tavern. All the knights were assembled, eating their lunch on their day of rest as if they had been training their hardest. Icenie flashed Tristan a secret smile before joining Gawain to talk with him. "I see you have made a huge gesture to my sister." She smirked as he went slightly red.

"Are you angry?" He asked nervously.

"I am happy for you both but I warn you, if you break her heart, then I shall break your neck." Icenie warned him then smiled brightly. "I should buy her something special, it is her birthday in four days."

"I already have." He glanced around then quickly passed Icenie a small but long box. Icenie lifted the lid and admired the two gifts, a gold necklace with a pattern of leaves and flowers to rest around a lady's throat, elegant and simple but very beautiful. Icenie then turned her attention to the feminine dagger, a long blade which curved up and down like a wave with gold wrapped around the hilt. "Perfect. Clever boy." Icenie nodded approvingly then handed it back to him. "She will love them."

"You think so?" Gawain brightened up even more as he hid the box again.

"I know so; I know her well do I not?" Icenie grinned then shut her mouth as Galahad and Lancelot sat down with them.

"Drink?" Lancelot offered but Icenie declined politely. "Then eat. You are losing weight again." He ordered pushed a bowel of stew in front of her. She ate it obediently and drained the last of the juice before leaning back against the wall. "Is Arthur not joining us?" She enquired.

"He has business to attend to so he cannot join us today." Galahad answered, draining his third ale then bellowing for another. "For all your hard years of training, it appears that they have forgotten to teach you manners." Icenie scolded as a terrified young girl approached them. "Ignore him. He's just an arrogant idiot." She winked and the girl smiled nervously at her, filling the men's tankards before scuttling away again. "I have plenty of manners; I just choose not to use them." Galahad insisted as he began to drain his ale again. In answer Icenie snatched Lancelot's fresh drink and threw it over Galahad. He stiffened and blew his wet hair from his eyes, slowly opening them to glare at her. "Perhaps that will teach you to frighten poor little girls." Icenie smiled brightly.

"Shame you are not poor or little right now." He growled as Gawain and Lancelot chortled with laughter. "Aren't you going to control your sister?" He demanded of Lancelot.

"She's your sister too, deal with it." Lancelot laughed and smiled approvingly at Icenie who glowed at him. They all looked up as Arthur walked in, rising to their feet to greet him. "Arthur!" Gawain clapped him on the shoulder but Arthur did not return the warm welcome.

"We are required to fulfil our purpose once again. We are commissioned to ride to the aid of a Roman estate not far from here from a series of attacks from northern Woads." Arthur explained darkly.

"Can't they look after themselves?" Bors demanded, sobering up instantly.

"Most of them are dead, a messenger managed to escape to raise the alarm but the family are still trapped, we must save them." Arthur returned then turned to Icenie. "I think you should not come this time."

"Why not?" Icenie demanded instantly.

"Because the estate is the estate of Acanthus Ilmarius." Icenie was stunned to silence for a moment as everyone turned their head to her.

"I'm still coming. I have friends there, they may need me." Icenie decided bravely and nodded to Arthur for his concern. "We leave now." Arthur sighed as the knights disappeared to prepare, their hearts suddenly low and heavy. Icenie ran to the blacksmith and paid him for the finished arm weapon. "I shall live with just one, thank you for your hard work." Icenie thanked him before returning to her room as fast as her legs could carry her. She pulled on the arm guard and her left handed long sleeved, finger-less glove she wore for her trial. She then attached her sai to her body, fixed various daggers into her boots and picked up a short sword to strap to Raego. Jols had already began tacking Raego up but when Icenie arrived, she let him move on to the other horses. She slid the sword into the scabbard by the saddle and picked up an axe she had also brought with her, fixing it to the gear with some blankets, food and water. She mounted Raego and rode him out into the courtyard where only Lancelot, Tristan and Dagonet where ready. "When did you get that?" Lancelot asked, staring at her new weapon. "I had it custom made for me. The other one is still being made." She grinned and flashed it at him, making him draw back slightly. Once everyone had assembled, they rode out onto the road and headed back to Acanthus's estate, a place Icenie had never wanted to return to.

* * *

It took them until the next morning to arrive, watchfully trotting into the courtyard where piles of smoke and ash rose from fires of burnt bodies and rotting soldiers. The first thing that hit them was the massive fire towering over them in the servant's quarters, screams still heard from the women and men still inside. Icenie threw herself from Raego and stood before the flames, searching for a way in. "No Icenie, it is too dangerous." Arthur warned but she pointed to a small opening.

"I can make it, I am small enough." She insisted, turning to her commander. "And I know these halls better than any of you." Arthur thought for a moment before nodding.

"Get us all in; we need to find the family first." Icenie tried to open the main doors but it was locked and barred from the inside. The doors were solid oak, it would take at least four hours before anything could break through. "Leave it to me." Icenie assured them and dived for the small opening, sliding through the ash and into down the chute to fall down into the kitchens where traded goods were normally sent to. There was a loud scream and Icenie leaped to her feet to catch the cooking knife by the owner's wrist. "It's the mute!" The servant gasped and the knife instantly clattered to the floor. "Please save us!" She begged, falling to her knees and kissing Icenie's dusty boots.

"Get up and follow me." Icenie hissed, looking to the other four servants, two women and two men. They lunged to their feet and crowded around Icenie in a tight huddle, staring wildly around them as they walked through the halls. "Quiet, no sounds." Icenie commanded in a whisper and slowly, stalked around the corner with her sai held out at the ready. There was blood everywhere, up the walls and pooling on the floor, there were drag marks from where killed people had been dragged away to be taken as trophies. There were red hand prints in various places, as well as severed limbs and a few dead bodies, all servants and soldiers alike. Icenie sucked in a breath as she saw one girl lying in her own blood, her hand visible from behind the pillar as they walked towards it. Icenie turned from the horrors and made her way to the front doors, tearing away at the barricade then unlocking it, ordering the others to help her and they tugged it open to let the other knights in. "What should they do?" Icenie jerked her thumb at the trembling servants.

"Galahad, Gawain, keep them safe." Arthur ordered then turned to the others. "Try and find the family." Icenie nodded then turned on her heel, running in the complete opposite direction to free her serving comrades. "Icenie!" Lancelot hissed after her but she ignored him, turning sharply to return to the living quarters. Slowly the fire began to grow, rising from slight embers to raging flames. She kicked the door down, coughing in the smoke and shouting at the others to get out. They flocked past her, coughing and spluttering for air as she shoved past them, searching for any stragglers. The fire was blinding hot and it ate away at the roof and walls but still Icenie shouted out for anyone left, offering her aid. "Icenie..." A weak voice called and the woman ran to the man she had once cherished as a friend, Edmund. He lay on the floor, barely breathing from the smoke in his lungs but desperately trying to crawl to safety. "I'm here Edmund; I've come back for you." Icenie promised and yanked him over her shoulders, carrying him up the stairs, coughing the smoke from her lungs. She got him up the stairs then dragged him to safety, cursing the other servants for not waiting to help her as they ran to hide or escape. "Icenie listen." Edmund rasped as Icenie fell over trying to pull him away from the chasing fire. "There are demons here...they came like lightning...kill everyone...run." Edmund grasped Icenie's face as tears began to fall.

"You protected me when I was alone, now I am going to protect you. I will save you." Icenie began to weep but Edmund merely brushed away her tears and smiled.

"You already did, you saved me from the wrath of hell's fire." He whispered before closing his eyes and fading away in Icenie's arms.

"No. No Edmund, please come back..." Icenie sobbed and hugged his head to her, rocking as she cried in pain and grief.

"Icenie come." Tristan said gently, rounding the corner and seeing her knelt on the floor. "We have to find the family before we can leave." Icenie let Tristan pull her away from Edmund but not without a struggle. She tugged away from him in an attempt to retrieve Edmund but Tristan held fast. "Come on!" Tristan loudly, giving one final yank before she followed him, eventually taking the lead to locate the family. She lead him down the hall where they had first met and into the main hall where she threw open the doors and nearly screamed if Tristan had not clamped a hand over her mouth. Bodies hung from racks, swinging limply by the ropes around their necks, their skin as white as marble, lips blue as ice and their wide eyes empty and dead. Icenie ran forwards and gripped the ankles of Azalea, staring at the young girl as he stony expression stared down at her, accusing her of failure. "Oh Azalea I'm so sorry." Icenie whispered, leaning forwards to kiss Azalea's feet then turn to Tristan who was allowing her a moment of sorrow. Icenie could not think for a moment, her heart gripped with too much grief. Finally she stood and held out her hand to Tristan who took it, pressing it to his lips and swiftly embracing her. "Let's go." He murmured gently and Icenie nodded.

"I think I know where they would be hiding." She chocked and led the way down to the cellar. She was right. Acanthus and his wife were cowering in fear in the cellar with their eldest son, Antonius.

"Come." Icenie beckoned and held out the door for them to escape.

"What are you doing here?" Acanthus hissed but a wise glance to Tristan and Icenie's weapons made him think again before moving to strike. He allowed them to lead the way, escorting the family to the courtyard where they would be taken to the wall to be safe. "Where's my baby sister? Have you found her?" Antonius asked in a small squeak.

"Baby?" Icenie quizzed then glared at the elder woman. "You abandoned your child!" She hissed and just about restrained herself.

"It was only a girl." Acanthus shrugged, earning a slap from Icenie.

"Move." She growled then paused when she heard fighting.

"Go another way." Tristan shouted as a strange Woad shot around the corner, wielding two battle axes. He was more or less naked save a piece of cloth around his manhood, his body painted blue and black with markings and his face covered with a mask, surrounded in blue fur like a lion's mane. Icenie hesitated before diving down another door, leading them upwards to the next floor. "Hurry. If you do not keep up then I shall leave you behind!" She called and ushered them before her, gripping Antonius's arm as she pulled him along, making him move faster. "Where would your sister be?"

"In the nursery, do you know where it is?" He looked worried which warmed Icenie to him slightly. She nodded and guided them the back way out, leading them away from the fighting but the fire had spread, cutting off their escape. "Back! Back!" Icenie shouted and turned as a Woad shrieked at them, flinging himself from the doorway and towards Icenie. She lifted her bladed arm to defend the family, slicing it across the Woad's neck then stabbing him in the gut. "Hurry." She encouraged, racing up the stairs with them and to a window. "Dagonet!" She shouted as she saw Dagonet below with the others, fighting with the Woads. He looked up and saw Icenie with the family, running forwards and holding out his arms. "Jump." Icenie commanded and ignored their complaints. She shoved Acanthus out the window, not caring whether Dagonet caught him or not. "Now you." Icenie hissed at the woman but she drew away.

"I demand to be taken another way-" Icenie cut her off by grabbing her by the wrist and gripped a handful of her dress and threw her out the window headfirst, shrieking and screaming as she fell into Dagonet's arms. "Ready?" Icenie asked a bit more kindly and the boy nodded. Icenie took him under the arms and dangled him out the window, dropping him down gently.

"Jump Icenie!" Dagonet yelled at her but Icenie hesitated. In that hesitation a Woad lunged at her back, slicing her arm with a triumphant cry and squeezing her throat and pressing her down, half hanging out the window. Icenie rasped for breath as she struggled against the Woad, finally slashing her bladed arm across his face then kicking him away, drawing a sai and stabbing him through the throat. The loud cries of a baby made Icenie look u then dart forwards, running towards the nursery and throwing open the door, the fire making it crumble before her as she held her hands out against the blinding smoke. She ran to the cot and grabbed the baby, throwing herself against the wall as a part of the roof collapsed where they had just been standing. Icenie held the bleating child as gently as possible, bending down to shield it from any falling rubble and smoke. Their only chance was out the window now the door had been completely consumed by fire so Icenie gripped the baby tightly and swung herself onto the ledge, pressing her back as far back against the wall as it would go as a breath of fire lunged after her. Icenie's light and nimble body climbed up a pipe and onto the roof where the fire had not yet caught, racing along the tiles and carrying the child to safety. The knights watched in fear as the woman ran across the roof, escaping the fire with a young baby clutched in her arms. Without warning a Woad leaped over the roof and knocked Icenie over with a wild hiss, crouching low as Icenie gave a startled cry and fell down the roof, tucking the baby into her to keep it safe. Her arm flung out and the blades scraped over the tiles painfully, dragging the two females to a halt but leaving Icenie dangling over the edge of the roof, kicking wildly at the air as she panted for breath. Tristan raised his bow and shot the Woad on the roof, swiftly replacing it with another as more Woads ran at him. The battle was quick, the Woads knew they were beaten and did not wish to lose anymore of their own warriors so they retreated into the woods, howling like wolves. Every knight instantly turned to where Icenie was desperately trying to get back on the roof but the baby was slipping from her and so was her arm against the roof. She panted for air as her feet scrabbled against the wall without success. The low hiss made her turn her head to where another Woad was stalking towards her, drawing a long, arm-length dagger and brandished at her elegantly, twirling it skillfully around his fingers as he approached, his mask hiding his face from her. Icenie fought back even more, yanking herself up into a better position as the Woad approached. Tristan searched frantically for an arrow as the others threw knives and axes at the Woad but soon stopped when they began to fear they may hit Icenie. They could not run forwards to catch her for below was a pit of fire which was waiting earnestly to swallow Icenie whole. Icenie growled at the Woad and pushed the baby up the roof so that she could hang on with both hands, allowing her to then reach for her sai. The warrior flew at her and she launched her sai into the air, sinking it deep into the Woad's heart as he tried to kill her, cutting him dead. He crumbled to his knees and lay there, bleeding and dead on the roof. Finally, with one great push and pull, Icenie dragged herself back onto the roof and scooped up the baby, forcing herself to breath as the others watched her run to a safer place then slide down to a ledge. Dagonet parted his legs and braced himself, holding his arms up and Icenie jumped down, landing safely in his arms. She nodded her thanks, checking the baby was alright before finally leaning against Raego for support, brushing off her brother's concerned looks. "Give me the child." Aemilia demanded, walking forwards with a fiery anger in her eyes, her dress burnt in some places and dirty everywhere else, her hair hanging loosely and streaked with grease, ash and a strong smell of smoke. Icenie glared at her for a moment, glancing to the young boy then back to her. Icenie walked forwards and handed the child to Antonius before lifting him up onto Raego's back then pulling herself up behind him. "We shall see you at the wall. Ha!" Icenie snarled and struck Raego's flanks. He sprung forwards and galloped away, carrying Icenie and the two children away from the smoldering home. They rode into the nights, allowing the moon to guide their way back to the wall. The boy did not say a word but Icenie could tell he had questioned. "Speak if you wish." She finally sighed.

"Why have you taken me and my sister?" He asked instantly, gripping his sister to his chest. It was a good question.

"I know the sort of parents you have, I did not want you in their presence a moment longer." Icenie answered simply then waited for another question.

"I want to thank you, for saving my life and my sister's. I owe you my life."

"You owe me nothing." Icenie corrected and took one hand from her reins and rested it around the both of them. "I know what it is like to be afraid of those people. You may not remember, I was a slave to your father."

"I remember. You sang once when the knights came to take you away, the first sound you had ever made." Antonius remembered. "I liked your voice."

"Thank you." Icenie smiled and Antonius relaxed into her, his head nodding slightly as he fell asleep, Icenie's arms supporting both him and the baby who was also silently asleep. She rode into the wall in the early hours of the morning after letting Raego rest late that night in a clearing. Jols was surprised to see her alone but he did not ask any more questions after she had assured him that the others were on their way. "Aria! Help me please." Icenie whisper called to Aria as she ran forwards. Aria smiled and took the baby as Icenie took Antonius into her arms, carrying him to her room. Kat ran to them but kept quite when she saw the boy sleeping. Antonius was gently placed onto the bed to sleep and the baby was held in turn by Aria and Kat, smothering the child with affection and bright smiles. "I shall find something to feed her with. She's hungry." Aria informed as the baby began to cry. Icenie nodded and stayed with Kat and the boy, slumping onto the sofa and stripping from her weapons. Kat became the good little daughter and picked up every sai, dagger and even the arm blades, putting them onto the desk neatly before warming some water on the fire. "What happened?" She asked quietly, glancing to the boy to make sure she had not woken him.

"It was horrible Kat, I shall not burden your mind with what I saw at that house." Icenie smiled and drew Kat into a comforting hug. Kat pulled away after a while and began to clean Icenie's wound to her arm and treating the slightly burnt hands in cold water, using the warmer water to clean her face then move onto the boy, wiping his brow as she stared at him with wide eyes. "He is handsome isn't he?" Icenie chuckled as Kat blushed.

"I wouldn't know."

"It alright to admire someone in a different way, there is no shame in love or attraction." Icenie smiled and rested a hand on Kat's shoulder.

"He is rather handsome I suppose..." She admitted with a shrug.

"His name is Antonius." Icenie winked at her then went to take a bath in private then change. Once she was refreshed and felt more like herself again, she sat down crossed legged on the sofa and brooded on her thoughts, remembering how she had failed two people important to her. She closed her eyes and blocked out the world to meditate, taking care of her mind and hiding away those horrors deep within her where they could do no more harm. She breathed in deep, quiet breaths before finally returning to the world, sensing someone hovering in front of her. Her eyes flew open and she glared at Acanthus who drew back slightly. "You are not permitted in here." She growled, her hands curling around her dagger.

"I have come for my son, slave, you do not dictate where I do or do not go." He hissed back and strode over to where his son lay sleeping. Icenie silently rose to her feet and gripped Acanthus's arm, pulling him away from Antonius. "He is resting. Leave him alone and get out of my room." She ordered, angering Acanthus even more.

"You do not command me!" His voice rose and Antonius stirred slightly from the bed.

"Be careful, I am the one with a dagger." Icenie warned and shoved him to the door, slamming it quietly in his face before locking it on him. Antonius sat up and looked around him with a puzzled expression before he saw Icenie standing by the door then relaxed. "I thought I heard my father." He explained as he got up.

"You did. I locked him out though so do not worry. Eat, you must be starving." Icenie smiled warmly and pushed the tray of food towards him, watching him eat the food with flawless table manners. Almost as soon as he had finished there was a knock on the door and Lancelot called out to Icenie. "Icenie, let me in." Icenie sighed and got up, unlocking the door and letting her brother inside.

"Yes?" She queried, scanning him for injuries.

"Are you alright?" He asked, drawing her into a hug and nodding respectfully to Antonius.

"I am well." She answered and pulled away, turning her head towards Antonius slightly. "I was just looking after my guest."

"They are preparing to leave for Rome, they have an armed escort of Romans leaving in an hour." Lancelot explained and Antonius's shoulders sagged.

"Truly sir?" He asked in a sad voice.

"Yes. You should go to your mother and father to pack."

"We have nothing to take with us." Antonius pointed out.

"I shall see you have new clothes and provisions, you shall not leave empty handed my little friend." Icenie promised him with a kind smile, looking up as Kat walked in. "Kat! Would you stay with Antonius whilst I see to his travel arrangements?" She asked and Kat nodded eagerly. Lancelot and Icenie left the two children and Lancelot followed his sister to where the store cupboard was, holding many spare clothes, travel gear, weapons and food. She packed up a bag and folded some more clothes for Antonius to change into before returning, walking slowly so she could listen to Lancelot's scolding. "You should not have ridden off like that, we were all worried about you, Tristan tried to find you but you had already gone too far and Arthur needed him to scout ahead to keep the roads clear. You could have been hurt, those Woads would not have hesitated to take out a lone woman like you if they had found you."

"How do you know that?" Icenie challenged, turning on him. "They are fighting against us to defend their own country and their people. How do you know they would kill a woman who has nothing but a few weapons to defend herself and the children she traveled with?" Her flash of anger startled Lancelot but he nodded.

"Tristan told me what you saw. I'm sorry Icenie, I'm sorry you lost them." His words stung more than they should have.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I did not mean to get angry at you." She leaned forwards and rested her head on his shoulder, smiling slightly as his arms curled naturally around her. They stood there for a moment before she suddenly remembered that Antonius was waiting for her. She smiled at Lancelot and entered her room, smiling at the two children sat on the sofa together talking about horses quite happily. "I shall not be far, come out and go to the courtyard once you are ready." Icenie instructed as she handed him the pile of clothes.

"Thank you." Antonius bowed his head to her in thanks then waited for the girls to leave. Kat trailed behind Icenie, humming a tune before running to pat Raego with loud giggles. Tristan looked up as his woman walked into view, his eyes making sure she was alright before looking back at his own horse. A few minutes later Antonius appeared with Aria and his sister, smiling nervously as his mother rushed to him. "Oh my baby! Did that savage hurt you? Are you wounded? Are you ill?" She fussed but Antonius brushed her away with a frown.

"What savage?" He asked.

"That woman who stole you from us! Oh we have been so worried!" Aemilia began to sob but Antonius jerked away from her.

"She is no savage! She saved our lives, you should be grateful that she bothered to do so after what you put her through all her life. Do not insult her like that again." Antonius gave no threats but strict commands which earned Tristan's respect instantly, smirking as Aemilia pulled back in surprise at her son's defensive tone. She snatched the baby from Aria, not caring when the baby gave an angry wail and ducked into a wagon, shouting at her servants to follow. Icenie gave a grateful nod to the boy who bowed back before following his mother. Icenie then turned her gaze to Tristan, holding his eyes briefly before turning away to stand with Aria, speaking to her about something Tristan could not hear about. Once he had finished tending to his mare, he stole up the back way then circled around to Icenie's room, opening the door and sliding inside when there was no one around to see him. He waited patiently before he heard Icenie's confident footsteps approach then the door shift open. Icenie walked in alone, closing the door behind her without turning then began to walk towards the fire. Tristan followed her then wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck softly then standing behind her with his head resting on her shoulder. "I did not see you." Icenie murmured, lifting her hands to hug his arms closer to her before turning in his embrace, kissing him fully on the mouth. Tristan had already stripped of his armour and weapons, now lying abandoned in his room which meant he was wearing his normal shirt and jacket. Icenie tugged at his shirt and slipped her hands underneath, sliding them over his muscles and bending her knees to run it over his thigh. Tristan groaned and took her other leg from beneath her, guiding her to the ground and moving to kiss her neck, holding her waist tightly as she continued to pull at his clothes, trying to take them away. "No Icenie." Tristan warned but Icenie ignored him, kissing him again and continuing to pull his jacket from him. "No. Not now." Tristan stated firmly and pulled away slightly, taking Icenie's wrists and raising her eyebrows at her. "Now is not the right time." She regarded him for a moment before nodding, sitting up and shifting so that her back was turned to him. She leaned backwards and snuggled into his shoulder, letting him drape his arms around her and place his legs either side of hers. They sat there, gazing at the fire for hours into the night, grateful that no one came to disturb them. Finally Tristan felt Icenie slump in his arms, her head falling forwards as she fell asleep. He gathered her in his arms and placed her in the bed like he had done before, pulling her boots away and making sure she was comfortable before leaving but no before stealing one last kiss from her soft lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Icenie felt a pang of loneliness when she woke up alone, gradually awakening from a pleasant dream. She rolled from her bed and dragged some clothes from her chest, choosing another custom made top and bottoms. The top was similar to her training gear but it was made from a softer fabric and it was a slightly thinner band covering around her breasts. She pulled on some breeches with a belt around her hips. The people in the town would frown at her choice of clothes, they did anyway but Icenie just smirked to herself as she pulled on a toga over her head, settling it around her neck and pinning it to place. It fell over one shoulder and was cut off at her stomach but at least it made her look a bit more decent. She left her room after arming herself with a dagger and short sword then walked to Vanora's house to make arrangements for Aria's birthday celebration. Vanora was cleaning her house around her children, finding that as soon as she had cleaned something, it became untidy again because of the rough games her children were playing. "Alright that's enough. Out!" She barked and they quickly scattered, laughing wildly. Vanora smiled wearily and rubbed her slightly swollen stomach.

"You are with child?" Icenie queried with a smile, walking over to Vanora and making her sit down.

"Aye. Another little Bors. The last thing this fort needs!" She laughed, panting slightly from her hard work.

"Then you should rest. Don't push yourself." Icenie scolded and sat with her, twiddling a dagger through her fingers in boredom.

"I'm guessing there was something you wanted to ask me." Vanora noted, rocking in her chair with her eyes closed.

"Well...I was going to ask if you could help me organize Aria's birthday celebration but I don't think that would be wise if you are going to have a child." Icenie admitted and Vanora snorted.

"I'm used to working hard, I went into labour once whilst at work. I'll help you, what do you need?"

"Oh just food preparations, music, the tavern, that sort of thing." Icenie shrugged.

"Easy enough. I'll sort it, you just need to sit back and relax." Vanora winked and got up again, moving surprisingly swiftly to the door before pausing. "Make sure you keep an eye on Aria, she's going to have a baby too."

"What? Does Gawain know?" Icenie leaped to her feet in shock.

"Aye he knows." Vanora chuckled. "Everyone does!"

"Right. Now I need to go and have a little talk with Gawain." Icenie growled and stormed out the door, heading for the training ground where the knights would be practicing. Sure enough they were all there, so was Aria. Gawain looked up as Icenie hurtled at him and he drew back towards Aria and attempting to hide behind her. "Uh oh..." Galahad grinned as Icenie gently steered Aria out the way and rounded on the two lovers.

"When were you planning on telling me?" She demanded, trying hard not to smile.

"When we knew you weren't going to be...you." Gawain answered with a nervous grin. Icenie scoffed at him then turned to Aria.

"A baby!" She cheered and lifted Aria off her feet, spinning around with her as Aria shrieked with laughter. Once they had finished hugging one another tightly Icenie turned back to Gawain. "Remember my warning?"

"Aye. I break her heart, you break my neck and every other bone you can find." He gulped. Icenie chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Congratulations." She smirked as Gawain sighed with relief.

"Thank you, I'll need your support through this." Aria lowered her voice and leaned towards Icenie's ears.

"You would have it anyway." Icenie assured her and relaxed, watching the other knights spar.

"You going to have a turn?" Lancelot called to her but she shook her head.

"It is quite a spectacular view from here, I can see you getting beaten up much clearer than from over there." She answered with a smirk. Lancelot growled and walked over, picking her up over his shoulder and carrying her to the arena. "Lancelot, you have three seconds to put me down." Icenie warned and counted in her head. She reached three then growled, gripping Lancelot's shirt then throwing her weight to the left so that she rolled from his shoulder, dragging him with her. Icenie landed on her back then drew Lancelot over her, twisting her body so that he ended up on the sandy ground as she pressed a knife to his throat. "I warned you." She smirked then kissed his head before getting to her feet. As she walked away she smirked, hearing Lancelot stagger to his feet then run at her with his sword. She turned sharply and arched backwards, watching the sword slide above her face before rolling her upper body back up, moving stylishly and with flawless steps to avoid Lancelot's blows until he was sweating from exhaustion. Tristan watched with pride as his woman circled her leg up and over Lancelot's sword then grip his wrist tightly to flip him over head then crush him back into the ground. "Can I go now?" She smiled at him and he nodded.

"I'm bored of getting beaten by a girl." He moaned as he dragged himself to his feet.

"Well, you're more tired than I am and I'm better at avoiding swords than fighting with them." She smiled before joining Aria in the walk to the tavern. Vanora was bustling about with fresh drinks in her hands. "Icenie! Aria! This is an old friend of mine, Cara." Vanora introduced by shouting from across the tavern. Cara walked forwards, tossing her long, brown hair over her shoulder and her wide lips smiling brightly at the two women. She placed a hand on Icenie's shoulder and the other on Aria's and kissed their cheeks in welcome. "Welcome to the wall." Icenie greeted with a warm smile.

"I'm Aria and this is Icenie, we are glad to meet you." Aria introduced formally with a shy smile.

"I am glad to be here, I believe Vanora needs your help with the cooking." Cara giggled at Vanora's unmissable bellows to Aria. Aria shot off to help, leaving Icenie with Cara.

"You are Lancelot's sister aren't you? I have heard things about you on the street."

"Yes I am. What sort of things?" Icenie frowned nervously, worrying about the rumors.

"How great a warrior you are, how you like to free slaves, that you are a kind person and such. Mostly good things but I shall be honest with you, not all of it is good." Cara started slowly and truthfully.

"What else do they say?" Icenie pressed.

"Just nonsense, they say that you sleep with all the knights and that you use witch craft to put them under spells. Stupid things, I can tell a lot about people from a glance and I can see you are a good person, honorable too." Icenie relaxed and nodded gratefully.

"That is comforting."

"People like to gossip, they will forget about you in a week or so."

"Don't be so sure, I've been here for a few months now." Icenie chuckled and sighed. "So. What do you do for a living?" Icenie asked, attempting to make small conversation with Cara.

"Well I make love to men mostly but I have got a job here now which is good." She shrugged then smiled when Icenie did not react in any way, slightly confused at how she was not being ridiculed by the woman.

"I don't judge people by how they live." Icenie answered Cara's unasked question.

"That is a massive comfort." Cara sighed and they sat down together.

"How long have you done this job?"

"Since I was ten. My mother sold me to a brothel for money to feed my little brothers and sisters." Cara explained.

"Your maidenhood was taken when you were only ten?" Icenie looked a little shocked by this but her anger was only towards the man who would dare harm an innocent child.

"No, I had to be trained in the art of pillow dancing first for a year." She wiggled her eyebrows and Icenie blushed.

"What do you mean?" Icenie asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I had to learn how to seduce men and how to please them." She giggled and leaned forwards to hear Icenie's whisper.

"Did it work?"

"Like a dream." Cara winked then regarded her for a second. "You have a man, don't you?"

"Aye I do." Icenie began slowly.

"But...?" Cara prompted.

"I do not think I can make him happy, I am innocent to the way of men." She blurted then blushed slightly.

"I can help you. I can teach you." Cara instantly offered and Icenie smiled nervously.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course." Cara smiled and made sure they could not be overheard by looking around at the massive crowd, all talking so loudly, it was nearly impossible to think. "Men are not as complicated as they seem, they all like the same things. Who is your man?" Cara asked.

"I cannot say, we are not ready to tell everyone yet." Icenie explained and Cara nodded thoughtfully.

"Then describe his personality to me."

"He is noble and caring, he can be very passionate but he is mostly tender and careful when he kisses me but it never goes further than that." Icenie smiled slightly.

"He seems like a good man. I am happy for you. Well I think I have an idea." Cara smiled and shifted even closer. "You must be the one to take control. Small gestures have more meaning than you know. A kiss to the stomach is one gesture, it means 'I am ready.' It would be a good idea to start with that." Cara let a moment pass for the information to sink in. "You will make him like whatever you do, do not be afraid of being experimental." Cara instructed and Icenie tilted her head to her.

"What then?" Icenie asked, beginning to pull away.

"Don't pull away, you take control. Now you need to distract him, make him forget about everything else around him."

"That shouldn't be difficult. I kiss him." Icenie chuckled and Cara beamed at her.

"That is when you remove your clothing and his if you can, make it impossible to resist. Make him desire you with every fiber in his body." Cara advised with a smirk. "When a woman wants something, it is near impossible to stop her."

"I wish that were true." Icenie laughed and rose to her feet, pulling Cara up as well.

"Another thing. Look beautiful." Cara smiled and followed her towards the knights.

"This is Cara, she has come to stay with Vanora for a while." Icenie introduced and the knights all rose to greet her formally.

"You're a pretty woman, do you have anything planned for tonight?" Galahad asked and Cara flashed him a seductive smile.

"Watch it." Icenie warned with an angry flash in her eyes.

"I'm only jesting." Galahad grumbled and buried himself in his drink.

"Aria, how are you feeling?" Icenie turned to her friend, taking some of the bowls from her and sharing them out between the knights.

"I am well." Aria assured her with a wide smile before wondering back to Vanora. They all chatted for a while which was good because it meant that no one noticed the occasional glances Tristan and Icenie gave to each other. Tristan sat in his usual corner and watched Icenie walk about the tavern, conversing with friends and giving sneaky smiles to Tristan. Finally when they could bear it no longer, Icenie left the tavern when no one was looking and Tristan circled around the back, meeting her down the next alley. He swept her off her feet completely, making her giggle as he pressed her against the wall and kissed her vigorously. His free hand roamed her body freely as her legs hooked around his waist. They only broke apart to suck in fresh air and gaze intently at each other. Icenie reached up and ran one of Tristan's braids through her fingers. "I love you." She whispered. Tristan was taken aback by the simple statement, not expecting such love and affection to be directed at him. His mouth opened but no sound came out, he was in total shock. "Say something." Icenie prompted softly, awakening him with a swift kiss.

"And I you." He answered slowly, realization dawning on him. "I love you." Icenie could not have looked happier in that moment, her face lit up with a bright glow and her eyes sparkled brightly. She kissed him again then pressed her head into his neck, breathing in his scent, the smell of the forest and soil. "I shall see you soon." She promised then left the alley to wander back to her room, rubbing her eyes wearily. Icenie could sense Tristan following her in the shadows and she smiled to herself as she walked. She got to the steps leading to her room when she looked up and froze. Gawain was standing at the top with Cara but he was holding her away from him. "Miss Cara you must understand..." But he never finished his sentence for Cara had shoved herself forwards and kissed him provocatively, sliding her dress from her shoulders. Gawain froze, unsure of what to do so Icenie saved him. She strode silently up the stairs and pulled Cara away by the hair, pushing her away from Gawain. Her eyes widened in shock as she realized that she had been kissing a taken man. "Icenie I-"

"Go." Icenie cut her off as her hand traveled to the hilt of her dagger. Cara ran as fast as her twiggy legs would carry her. Icenie turned to Gawain.

"Icenie I swear..." He began but Icenie pressed a hand to his face.

"I saw. I heard. I shall say nothing to Aria." She promised and he relaxed, giving her a nod of thanks.

"I owe you one."

"You owe me many, how many times have I saved your ass in a fight?" Icenie flashed him a smile then let him go, looking down the stairs to Tristan who was leaning against the wall with a hand on his belt. Icenie tilted her head and beckoned him to her with her finger, making him smile and climb the steps to his woman. Icenie kissed him deeply again before letting herself slide back down to her feet, pulling away from Tristan but taking his hand in hers and leading him to her room. "Icenie..." Tristan started but she ignored him and made him follow her up more stairs and to her door. There was no one about which made Icenie relax completely as she opened her door and tugged him inside. She shut and locked the door behind her before throwing herself into Tristan's arms again. He accepted the kiss and let it consume him completely until he was completely lost. He did not notice Icenie pulling his shirt free before yanking it over his head. He blinked in surprise but Icenie distracted him again by pressing her lips to his and pushing him back onto the bed. He fell backwards with Icenie tangled in his arms and legs. "Icenie wait." Tristan pushed her face away from him slightly and she pursed her lip at him. She massaged her fingers over his chest and ran them over his body, leaning down to trace kisses over his stomach. "Please." Her simple beg made Tristan give her a rare, genuine smile. He gently rolled her onto her back and tangled his fingers into her curly hair. "I don't want to hurt you." He murmured gently, his dark gaze capturing hers and enchanting each other.

"You wont." Icenie assured him and kicked off her boots and pulled away her top so that her breasts were exposed to Tristan. He gazed at her for a moment before capturing her lips deeply, his hand following her curves as her feet pulled off his boots. Soon they were both completely naked and throwing back the covers only to pull them back over Tristan's back. Tristan's body was solid and strong against Icenie but she welcomed the comfort of his stability. His body moved against her and Icenie gasped from the sudden pressure but then drew him closer, kissing his jaw and ear, every part she could reach as she moved with him, his hands caressing her body and she returned every touch. Her hips moved with his and she gave low moans of pleasure as his movement became stronger and more passionate. The night passed in a blur and after what seemed an eternity, Tristan rolled off Icenie and untangled his legs from the sheets before lacing his arms around Icenie, pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck. "Sleep." He commanded softly, stroking the curve of her back after she had turned to face him, her arms framing his.

"You wont leave?" She whispered, still breathing deeply. Tristan's eyes followed her neck and rested on the medallion that lay over her heart, reaching out to touch the carved wood, a wooden bow with a drawn arrow. "No." He shook his head and rested his head on the pillow, gazing at her as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. He watched her for a while, enjoying feeling the comfort of a warm body beside him.

* * *

Tristan was momentarily confused, finding he was not in his own bed with a woman next to him. He blinked then smiled as he remembered the night before, burying his face back into the pillow and sighed with content. Icenie breathed in deeply and stretched, turning her face to look at Tristan. He reached out a hand and traced his finger down her throat and touching her medallion. "It is for you." She murmured and drew it from her neck and placing it in his hand. He looked at it closely before looking back to her. "You made it?"

"Aye." She grinned and kissed him gently. Tristan slipped it over his head and she smiled at it fondly. "Suits you." She chuckled and kicked back the covers to get up. Tristan watched her with a smirk as she got dressed and washed her face in a bowl of water. She paused then turned her head to him, realizing he had been watching her. "Do I please you?" She taunted and placed her hand on her hip.

"That's a stupid question." He retorted and sat up, stretching his arms and shoulders before getting dressed also. There was a knock on the door and Icenie froze, not knowing what to do. Tristan crossed the room to her and planted a kiss on her head before diving out the window and into the early hours of the morning. Icenie watched him leave before unlocking the door, looking at Lancelot in confusion, realizing he was in full battle armour. "Mission?" She sighed and he nodded.

"Ready in thirty minutes. Have you seen Tristan?" Lancelot asked and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not since last night." She yawned then closed the door to pull her armour from the stand. Kat burst in and sighed with relief when she saw Icenie. "Let me help you mama." She reached up and helped Icenie to belt the pieces together. Icenie wore a feminine breastplate and a small shoulder guards with her arm blades. "I can do your hair for you too." Kat added and sat Icenie down, not knowing what else to say. She brushed the copper curls and gathered some hair at the top of her head on both sides and braided both strands before tying them down with a leather chord. She did the same again a bit lower down then stepped back. "Make sure you focus on getting back mama." Kat said quietly and Icenie stood, turning to her beloved daughter. "Always." She smiled and hugged her carefully before placing a kiss on her head. "Always." She repeated before reached for her weapons. Sai, sword, daggers, spears and blankets. She pulled on a cloak before striding to the stables to mount Raego, guiding him out towards where Arthur sat on his own horse. "Where to?"

"West. Woad attacks." He answered, looking up as the last of his nights gathered. He nodded to them then turned his horse to lead the way. Icenie watched as Lancelot and Dagonet followed behind then waited for the other knights to pass. She bowed her head to Aria before following, Raego's fast legs catching up easily. They traveled west and into the woods, towards where the distress call had come from. They had been travelling for about a day until they came upon the first village, the huts still smoldering with smoke. Icenie waited with the others at the edge of the large clearing, hidden from view. "Who wants to go into the spooky, smoking village first?" Gawain asked.

"I'll go." Icenie offered, her eyes picking out a moving shape underneath an overturned wagon.

"Wait. We don't know if they are still here." Arthur warned and Icenie nodded. Tristan's hawk flew out over the village then returned to the knights, landing on a rock and squawking at them. "It's safe." Tristan nodded and stood, revealing his position. The others stepped out and began to search the village for survivors. Icenie lowered herself to peer under the wagon with a warm smile. "It's alright, you can come out now." She spoke softly to the little girl, clutching at a dog for comfort. "Come out." The dog crawled out and pressed itself to Icenie, licking her hand and barking quietly to the girl. She slowly came out and stood, brushing herself from the dirt then looking up shyly at Icenie. "Are you going to hurt me?" She whispered, staring at the weapons and drawing away slightly.

"No. I promise I won't." Icenie drew her cloak from her shoulders and wrapped the little girl up. "Arthur!" Icenie called and her commander looked up before walking towards the two women.

"What is your name?" He asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Rose." She squeaked and hid behind Icenie who placed a hand on her head, assuring her she was safe.

"My name is Arthur. What happened here?" He asked gently and the girl began to cry.

"Blue monsters, they attacked us." She sobbed and Icenie drew her into a hug, her eyes telling Arthur to ask no more. Gawain gave a yelp of pain and slapped his neck, spinning around to look for the source of the sting. Galahad cried out and clapped a hand to his head, bending down to pick up a tiny rock. Suddenly they were being pelted by rocks and Icenie could do nothing but laugh. She stretched out a hand and snatched a rock before it hit Galahad in the eye, turning with her arm held out and a smirk on her face. "You can come out, I think you've beaten them enough." She chuckled as a group of boys rose from their bushes, each holding a pouch of small rocks. "Nice aim. Can you teach me?" Icenie laughed then winked at Galahad.

"That bloody hurt!" He whimpered.

"You big baby, at least pretend you're a tough knight." Icenie called over her shoulder and handed the rock in her hand back to a boy. "Perhaps you should aim at people who are actually enemies."

"Who are you?" The oldest boy demanded bravely.

"I am Icenie." His mouth fell open.

"The knight who rides with Arthur?" He gasped and his followers began to whisper with each other.

"Aye, I am. Come. We have found your families." She smiled and led them to the group of people the others had found. Arthur took the information he needed signaled to the others to follow him. Rose tried to give Icenie her cloak back but the woman shook her head. "You keep it." She smiled then cantered after the others. The forest held a silent and grave expression, making every knight feel uneasy as they rode towards the next town. Raego was the fastest horse so he was already ahead of the others by the time the attack came. A branch suddenly lowered from out of nowhere and hit Icenie hard on the head, knocking her from her horse and to the ground. She cried out in pain and alarm, one of her feet caught in the stirrup which dragged her along with Raego as he cantered riderless. "Raego!" She cried but he was in panic now and his intelligence left him. Icenie grunted and managed to slip her foot free, leaving her panting on the ground but not for long as a Woad leaped at her, jumping onto her body and trying to stab her with a strange screech. Icenie screeched back and lifted her hand to catch the wrist which held the sword. Icenie panted as the sword crept towards her throat, her eyes fixed on the sharp point. She summoned her strength and flipped the Woad onto her back, slamming the sword against the ground as she drew a dagger from her boot and stabbed the Woad in the heart until he was dead. Icenie staggered to her feet and looked up as the knights galloped towards her with arrows flying over their heads. Tristan was riding at the lead so he placed his bow in his other hand and reached out to Icenie. She gripped his arm and let Tristan swing her onto his back to carry her away to safety. She gripped his waist and ducked as she heard an arrow whistling close on the air. Raego had long gone which meant Icenie had no spears to throw. They galloped through the woods until they came to a clearing but found their path to be blocked by an army of Woads. Not a large number but enough to make the knights feel worried. One Woad held Raego's reins as he stood there panting and shivering in fear. "Let my horse go!" Icenie roared and threw herself from Tristan's horse, marching towards her horse. Arrows were lifted to her and she stopped, glancing to them before stretching her hand out. "Come Raego." Raego's ears pricked his ears up at the sound of her voice and threw back his head with an angry snort, rearing to escape. "Icenie come back." Arthur commanded and Icenie obeyed, slowly stepping away and back towards the other horses. She stood between Lancelot and Tristan's horse, her sai drawn and ready. "Any ideas?" Bors asked.

"We could ask them to surrender but I doubt that'll work." Icenie grunted sarcastically.

"Trust you to make us laugh moments before we die." Gawain chuckled nervously.

"Who says we're going to die?" Icenie smiled brightly and pointed her sai to the sun. "RUS!" She roared and charged forwards. The first bow to rise was directly in front of her. Icenie fell to her knees and slid through the mud, arcing her body backwards and letting the arrows fly over her harmlessly before she swung one leg around to rise to her feet. She cut down the first Woad and engaged in battle, twirling her sai before using one to block and the other to stab. Icenie gasped then ducked down and an arrow shot the Woad behind her before he could strike her from behind. By now the others had forced themselves from their trance and joined her, racing into battle with their weapons raised. Icenie lashed out with her foot and slashed her sai in a cross across her enemy's chest then scanned the battle for Raego. He was powering towards her, crushing Woads underneath his feet as he galloped at her with short, deep pants for breath. Icenie had to throw herself backwards from an axe before it severed her head from her neck. She turned and stared at the massive Woad, larger than most, his fangs yellow and broken, his eyes dark slits like a snake. "Uh oh." Icenie winced then ducked the first blow, letting it slide over her head before jumping forwards and turning in a wide arc to slice his bare back. The Woad grunted in pan then hacked down at Icenie, his axe sinking into the earth. They fought against each other, Icenie too quick for him to catch but the Woad too strong for her to defend against. She hissed then ran at him, sliding to the left and getting in close so that she could stab him in the gut, blood pouring from the wound. She tore herself away to meet the next Woad running at her. She blocked and parried with a strike across the throat, severing the head easily. Icenie's head jerked up and she saw her brother fall from his horse, dragged by a Woad. She ran forwards with an angry yowl and launched herself forwards to defend her brother. She stabbed down hard with her sai before the Woad had time to raise his hammer, twisting her blade in the wound before tearing it free, kicking the Woad away and helping her brother to his feet. Instantly he grabbed her wrist and yanked her out of the way of a sword, slicing the Woad to pieces before he could harm his sister. Icenie nodded to him then dived back into battle, the number of Woads having rapidly decreased. Her speed and agility was all she needed but combined with her skill, she was invincible. Icenie was panting for breath as she cut down her last opponent, her back pressed against his chest and her sai deep in her side. Her face was bloody and there was dirt all over her but she didn't care, her eyes were counting each knight carefully. They were all there. Icenie sighed with relief and walked towards Raego with a slight limp, finding there was a cut on her left leg. She had fought from the clearing and into the woods, next to a massive drop into a ravine. Icenie looked up and her heart stopped. She ran forwards and screamed as a Woad ran at Lancelot, kneeling on the floor and clutching a wound to his side. Lancelot froze and braced himself for his beheading but Icenie lunged forwards, flying over Lancelot's head and barreling into the Woad. They rolled with each other, neither of them allowing the other to end up on top. "NO!" Lancelot bellowed as the two warriors tumbled over the edge of the cliff, not realizing how close they were. The knights raced forwards and Lancelot pulled himself to the edge and staring down. Icenie clutched the branch desperately, staring down at the river as the Woad held onto her legs. She thrashed out and tried to kick him but he held on, snarling as he drew a dagger. He pulled himself up and glared at the girl who could do nothing but hold on. "No!" Lancelot called and turned to see the other knights still running to them. He looked back and bellowed with rage as he watched the Woad stab his sister in the back, tears pouring down his face as Icenie's scream pierced his ears. Tristan drew his arrow and shot directly downwards, the arrow shattering the skull as it embedded itself in the Woad's brain. He gave a strangled gasp then fell into the water far below, the river washing him away. Icenie breathed slowly, feeling the freezing steel in her body and hot blood pouring down her back. "Icenie reach for my hand." Lancelot was stretching down to her and she let go with one hand to try and seize her brother. Before Icenie could grip on to Lancelot the branch pulled away from the cliff and she shrieked as she slipped down even further. "No!" Lancelot cried and stared helplessly at his sister, tears sliding down his cheeks. Icenie turned to look down at the water, wondering what it would be like to drown before turning to look at her brother sadly. "Don't let go, please, don't let go. Reach!" He begged and Icenie opened her mouth to answer but no words were found. Tristan flung himself over the edge of the cliff and climbed down carefully to Icenie, her eyes wide in fear as he descended towards her. He said nothing but looked at her deeply, his arm sliding around her waist and drawing her to him. "Hold on." He said quietly and she slid a hand over his shoulder and the other under his arm to clutch his chest. He climbed back up carefully, breathing heavily and tensing every time his foot slipped on the rock face. Dagonet and Bors leaned down and gripped Icenie by the strap over her back and hoisted her up to safety before returning to get Tristan. He knelt on the grass and looked to Icenie who had fainted from blood loss, her brother leaning over her, his hand hovering over the dagger. Dagonet pulled the knife from Icenie's back then swiftly put pressure on the wound as blood trickled down her back. "Gawain, fetch my saddle bag." Dagonet gestured with his head and Gawain swiftly went to Dagonet's horse, pulling the medicine pouch free and handing it to the healer. Dagonet cleaned the wound carefully before stitching it and binding it, turning Icenie over to look at her leg. "She'll be fine. Just let her sleep." Dagonet assured Lancelot and he sighed with relief. Icenie made a small moan and Lancelot turned back to her, carefully lifting her from the ground to carry her to his horse.

* * *

**Well I enjoyed writting this chapter, now that Icenie and Tristan are finally together! I hope you all liked it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I blush when I read the positive comments. Happy reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

Nine months passed and Tristan visited Icenie often, joining her in her own soft bed on many starlit nights. One morning a sudden scream made Icenie jerk up in bed then leap to her feet, untangling herself from Tristan and dragging on a robe around her naked body. She ran outside and to Aria's room, the source of the scream and she ran in, gasping from the sudden burst of exercise. Aria was bent over and clutching her swollen belly, making strangled gasps as each contraction seized her. "Lay down." Icenie ordered and got her to the bed, making sure she was comfortable before sending Kat to fetch Vanora and a healer. "Run quickly child." She ordered, looking up as Tristan entered the doorway, fully dressed. "She has gone into labour." She explained and ushered him out the door. "Find Gawain." Tristan nodded and strode away quickly to find Aria's lover. Aria cried out again and Icenie parted her knees and prepared water and towels for the baby. "Easy Aria, everything is going to be alright." Icenie soothed, sighing with relief as Vanora burst through the door.

"Healer is busy...just us..." She panted and got to work, turning sharply as Gawain threw open the door.

"Out!" Icenie barked but he shrugged her off.

"No, I shall stay." He growled and stepped towards Aria.

"Gawain, this is something you don't need to see." Vanora growled and the two women tried to shove him out the door.

"Gawain, do as they say, I shall be fine." Aria assured him weakly but he still would not leave.

"Bors!" Vanora roared and Gawain was swiftly removed from the room by force. Aria screamed and shouted as she pushed, blood leaking from between her legs as the baby's head began to appear. "That's it girl..." Vanora encouraged. It had been nearly all day, they had slaved all that time to keep the blood from flowing. "What should I do?" Icenie searched for instructions as the baby began to arrive.

"Keep pushing Aria, keep going...get the towels ready." Vanora jerked her head and Icenie crossed the room swiftly then returned. Gawain was shouting at Bors and Galahad outside as Aria screamed loudly again. Suddenly the baby was there, limp in Icenie's arms, covered in blood and white stuff. Suddenly Vanora gave a massive cry and she collapsed, clutching her own belly and pulling herself to the other bed. "Vanora!"

"THE BLOODY BABY IS COMING!" She roared and screamed again.

"DAGONET! DAGONET GET IN HERE!" Icenie screamed and threw open the door, blocking Gawain and Bors with all her strength. "Dagonet! Vanora is in labour too..." She began but the giant merely nodded and went in, moving Bors and Gawain aside then shutting the door. "You stay with Aria." He instructed calmly and made Vanora comfortable. Icenie slaved over Aria until she finally held the baby in her arms, covered in blood and sticky stuff. Icenie cut the cord then noticed that the baby was not crying or moving. "D-D-Dagonet...It's not moving..." She whispered. Dagonet was instantly beside her and sighed, glancing to Aria who had fainted from exhaustion. "Poor woman." He groaned and placed the fold of the linen over the baby's face.

"No. I will not let this happen!" She stood abruptly and threw open the door, still clutching the baby.

"Icenie, what is wrong?" Gawain saw the baby and froze.

"Let me pass!" Icenie shouted but he continued to block the way.

"Let me see!" He went for her but Tristan pulled him away.

"She needs to save it." Tristan insisted and nodded to Icenie. The woman ran for all she was worth, taking the baby to the baths where hot and cold water could be found. She let the cold water consume the baby then placed it in the the hot water, repeating the pattern over and over again as Gawain watched, clutching Galahad's shoulder in fear. Icenie's face was streaked with tears as she desperately repeated the practice she had heard other midwives do to stillborn children. "Come on live!" She begged and held the baby in her arms, soaking wet and still. Suddenly it twitched and bleated at Icenie, chocking then crying loudly, yelling for its mother. Icenie collapsed from her knees to sit on the hard floor, sighing with relief and hugging the baby, breathing deeply before getting up and smiling at Gawain. "Your daughter." She held out the tiny girl and Gawain stepped forwards to the dark child, smiling down at her lovingly, crying like a baby himself. "Thank you. Thank you so much." He breathed and drew Icenie to him, kissing her head before turning his attention back to his daughter. Galahad and Lancelot crowded around Gawain but Tristan held back, nodding once to Icenie who smiled, assuring him she was fine. "Gawain. I must take her to Dagonet, make sure she's alright." Icenie said gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was reluctant to let her go but he placed the bleating child in Icenie's arms before nodding. "Thank you." He repeated then collapsed onto a seat. "I'm a father." He stated simply, staring at the wall in shock.

"You poor thing." Bors grumbled, pacing as he listened to Vanora's cries. Icenie returned to Dagonet with a bright smile, showing him the live child.

"How...?"

"Power of water." She answered simply and let Dagonet take the child and inspect her. It was another twelve hours before Vanora's child was born and Aria had woken, feeding her baby as she watched Dagonet look after Vanora. "It is a boy." Dagonet told her.

"Of course its a bloody boy!" Vanora groaned and let her head roll back onto the pillow.

"Well done Dagonet. I'll take it from here." Icenie assured him and let him go to rest. Icenie cleaned Vanora and changed her bedding, cleaned the child and handed him to her. "Let the men in now." Vanora nodded, still panting from the difficult birth. Icenie opened the door and was almost thrown backwards by the wave of men piling into the room. "Watch it!" She scolded as Gawain and Bors went to their women. They fussed over both their woman and their child before settling down to sleep. "I'll look after the children Vanora, you rest." Icenie assured her and went to find Kat. Kat had already put the younger children to bed in Vanora's home whilst the others ran wild. "Bed! Now!" Icenie barked and got them all to bed within a minute. "I'm tired. I'll take no nonsense from anyone." Icenie warned then assured them that their new baby brother and mother were both fine. Icenie slept on a chair with Kat sat on her lap, exhausted from the hard work. When the morning came, Kat looked up dreamily to her mother. "I can't wait to be a sister." She sighed and rested a hand over Icenie's belly.

"What?" Icenie chuckled and stroked Kat's hair.

"You and Tristan would make wonderful parents." She whispered so no one else could hear them.

"How did you know?"

"I see him leaving your room by the window at night sometimes. I am happy for you both." Kat had matured greatly in nine months, too quickly for Icenie's liking.

"I'm sorry I did not tell you, we were happy keeping it a secret." Icenie explained.

"I know. No one else knows I don't think." Kat assured her then sighed. "Let's get them all fed." She grinned and began to make porridge for the ten children. Once they were all fed and dressed, they filtered towards the knight's quarters where Vanora was resting. Icenie breathed in the early morning air then frowned when she saw the knights preparing to leave. "We are to escort the Bishop to the fort." Arthur called out to her and she nodded. She went up to her room and pulled on her battle armour and long arm blades, selecting her short sword and sai, a few daggers and five short spears. She carried them down to her horse and strapped them to his saddle. "Good boy Raego." She soothed and swung onto his back, fanning her cloak out behind her before riding out with the others. She felt sick to the stomach, as though she was going to throw up. "Icenie, are you alright?" Lancelot asked, noticing how pale she was.

"I am well, just a little tired. My head hurts from the bloody screams those two were throwing up yesterday." She answered with a weak smile. Lancelot said nothing more but glanced to Dagonet who was watching Icenie carefully. They rode out to a hill and watched a small escort with a caravan trundle along a dusty path. "Ah, as promised, the bishop's carriage." Gawain sighed.

"Our freedom, Bors." Galahad grinned eagerly.

"Mm. I can almost taste it." He licked his lips.

"And your passage to Rome, Arthur." Dagonet noted. The commander said nothing but watched the carriage grow steadily bigger. Suddenly they saw Romans fall from their horses then pull themselves to protect the carriage, shouting wildly and in confusion.

"Woads!" Tristan informed.

"You don't say." Icenie cocked an eyebrow then rode forwards with the others, giving a loud battle cry with them.

"Yaa-rgh!" The broke off into a curved line as they rode hard at the fast growing number of Woads. Icenie drew a spear and tossed it into the air, catching it in a throwing position then moving Raego to the side so that she would not hit her fellow knights.

"Rus! Aagh!" Bors bellowed like thunder. Icenie threw her spear and it pierced a Woad's throat before he could lunge for a defenseless Roman. She drew another and twirled it around her fingers, striking down another Woad with the butt of her spear then split the back of the next with the sharp end. She hissed and threw the spear at her enemy then drew her sword, blocking out all unimportant information like how beautiful the forest was. Raego powered through the native fighters with his colossal strength before slowing down from the overwhelming numbers surrounding them. Icenie hacked down her attackers with her blade, stabbing with her sai and spitting with her hate. Icenie was torn from the saddle and thrown to the ground, an axe descending on her head swiftly. She rolled out the way and stumbled to her feet, growling at her attackers, eight of them. She powered forwards and dodged a spear, splitting it in two with her own arm blades before whirling around on her foot, slicing the neck of the wielder before turning on his brothers. She fought them back but they were swiftly replaced by more, rather taking their chances against a woman then a Sarmatian knight. They soon learned that she was just as strong and skilled as any of the knights. She whistled and Raego came to her, rearing in her defence so that she could climb onto his back. She smirked as she hang limply over the side of the saddle with her back to the girth, thanking Lancelot for suggesting a custom made saddle. She rode forwards like this, taking out Woad's ankles with her blade before they even knew she was coming. When the blood finally went to her head and she thought she was going to explode, she sat up and hooked her feet back into the stirrups, balancing herself as she rode at Dagonet. The giant was being attacked on all sides and he was not able to move fast enough to defend his back. Icenie gave a command and Raego reared with a great cry and struck a Woad in the chest, crushing his ribs then stamping on his head. "Alright?" Icenie asked and Dagonet nodded before turning to dive into the pond elegantly. Icenie's eyes wandered over the battle, knowing that no one was coming towards her one she had stated her standards. She turned Raego sharply and rode hard at the caravan, seeing a bald head peek out then swiftly disappear again. She threw herself from Raego's back and flew through the air and towards the caravan, slamming into a Woad and crushing him into the side of the caravan with a feminine grunt, making the entire wagon tilt. She pulled away and waited for him to recover before accepting his challenge. She raised her sword to defend herself then slashed with her sai to deal the death blow. She turned and crossed both weapons to stop an axe in its tracks, lifting her foot and smashing the Woad away. She fought with all her might until she saw that there were next to no Woads left. She sank to her knees and leaned on her sword, watching sweat drip from her fringe as she panted for air. _"What is wrong with me?"_ She thought to herself, not understanding why she felt so ill. She looked up as a shadow loomed over her, staring the Woad directly in the eye. He was poised to kill her, his sword pointed to her heart. She rose gracefully to her feet and held his stare, watching him carefully with all the might and power a queen would hold over a peasant. She raised a hand to stop Tristan from shooting and lifted the other to gently pull the Woad's sword away from him. Throwing it to the ground. "Go." She jerked her head to the woods and he stared at her for a moment. "Go." She repeated and the Woad fled, abandoning his sword to escape. Icenie glanced to Tristan and nodded, assuring him she was alright. Icenie looked at the death around her, used to the sight of blood and gore.

"Gratia plena, Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus et Dominus tecum. Benedicta tu in mulieribus. Benedictus fructus ventris tui, lesus. Benedicta tu in mulieribus..." A man was babbling in Latin.

"Save your prayers, boy. Your god doesn't live here." Gawain growled, glancing to Icenie as she walked forwards, clasping Raego's face with her hands and whispering to him. The man watched the woman in awe and shock. "A woman?"

"Aye, a woman." Bors snapped as he looked into the wagon then snarled at the air.

"Bors." Arthur's voice took command instantly.

"What a bloody mess." He pointed to the dead man in the wagon.

"That's not the bishop." Arthur assured them all before casting his eye around all the Romans.

"God help us. What are they?" The frightened man whispered, still shaking.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. You're not a Christian, are you?" Bors rounded on him and the holy man clasped his hands together in prayer.

"Does this really work?" Bors frowned then copied the holy man, babbling nonsense to no one. "Nothing. Maybe I'm not doin' it right." He teased.

"Bors. Play nice." Icenie warned and placed a gentle hand on the holy man's shoulder. "Here. It settles the nerves." She handed him a flask of rum and the holy man downed it all, his shaking instantly stopping as he swayed on his feet before collapsing.

"Me play nice?" Bors raised an eyebrow.

"Not my fault he's such a lightweight." She shrugged and dragged the man to his feet, impressing the Romans by throwing the man over her shoulder like a sack of flour then settling him on the back of the wagon to rest.

"Arthur!" Galahad warned, looking to the Romans.

"Arthur Castus. Your father's image." One of them spoke, riding forwards. "I haven't seen you since childhood."

"Bishop Germanius. Welcome to Britain. I see your military skills are still of use to you." Arthur smirked and gestured to the decoy being dragged from the wagon. "Your device worked."

"Ancient tricks of an ancient dog. And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome." He nodded to the knights who had mounted their horses then turned his greedy gaze to Icenie. "And who is this delicate young flower?" He smirked at her.

"Bad choice of words for wooing a woman like me. I am insulted." Icenie snapped and pressed her fingers to her lips, whistling loudly before walking towards Raego, gripping his mane and saddle and kicking the ground to push herself onto her horse.

"Then you are the sister of Sir Lancelot. Lady Icenie." Bishop Germanius guessed and Icenie raised her eyebrow at the title but made no comment.

"I thought the Woads control the north of Hadrian's Wall." Germanius changed the subject swiftly.

"They do, but they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased their daring." Arthur answered.

"Woads?"

"British rebels who hate Rome." Gawain answered.

"Men who want their country back." Galahad added hotly.

"Who leads them?" The questions continued like water over a fall.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician, some say." Lancelot sighed, glancing to Icenie like brothers do.

"Tristan, ride ahead and make sure the road is clear. Please do not worry, Bishop. We will protect you." Arthur assured the Bishop as he climbed into the carriage.

"Oh. I've no doubt, Commander. No doubt." He smirked before disappearing.

"Well, now that we're free men, I'm gonna drink till I can't piss straight." Bors grinned.

"You do that every night." Icenie pointed out, earning chuckles and laughs from the others.

"I never could piss straight. Too much of myself to handle...down there." Bors pointed and Icenie slapped him around the head.

"And I want to know...why?" She questioned with a smirk.

"I don't like him, that Roman. If he's here to discharge us, why doesn't he just give us our papers?" Galahad complained.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain queried, lightening the mood. "Galahad, do you still not know the Romans? They won't scratch their asses without holding a ceremony."

"Why don't you just kill him, and then discharge yourself after?" Bors sighed, coming up with a simple solution.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some." Galahad glared at Tristan who smirked at him.

"Well, you should try it someday. You might get a taste for it." His eyes glanced to Icenie who smiled slightly to him before he turned back to face the front.

"It's a part of you. It's in your blood." Bors pointed out.

"No, no, no. No. As of tomorrow this was all just a bad memory." Galahad insisted.

"Oh."

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this. What will I do? It's different for Galahad. I've been in this life longer than the other. So much for home. It's not so clear in my memory." Gawain wondered aloud.

"You speak for yourself. It's cold back there and everyone I know is dead and buried. Besides, I have, I think, a dozen children." Bors thought hard for a moment.

"Eleven. I should know, I helped deliver the last one and nearly gave me a heart attack whilst saving the other." Icenie grumbled. Gawain looked at her gratefully.

"You listen. When the Romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governor in my own village and Dagonet will be my personal guard and royal ass-kisser. Won't you, Dag?" Bors turned to look around to his other half.

"Well I remember home fairly well, I remember lots of grass and rivers, the great caverns, the climbing rocks...trading with other tribes." Icenie grinned. "I think I remember you as a pink-faced, snotty nosed kid Bors. You frightened me even then!" Bors winked at her.

"First thing I will do when I get home is find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed." Galahad decided.

"A beautiful Sarmatian woman? Why do you think we left in the first place?" Bors made a loud cow noise then chortled with laughter.

"What about you, Lancelot? What are your plans for home?"

"Well, if this woman of Galahad's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawain's house. His wife will welcome the company." Lancelot answered.

"I see. And what will I be doing?" Galahad demanded through narrowed eyes.

"Wondering at your good fortune that all your children look like me." Lancelot smirked.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my ax?" Galahad scorned as Bors burst into another fit of laughter. Icenie rode back in silence before Raego began to dance beneath her, drawing away from the others and prancing like a rabbit and whinnying wildly. "Raego!" Icenie gasped as he turned to the wide, open valley. She glanced towards Lancelot then grinned, shaking her hair free from her bun then drawing her sword, slamming it to her chest and grinning at them. "Rus!" She called and they answered as Raego spurred forwards, wanting to gallop freely, to take a few precious moments alone with his mistress. They galloped past the Romans and they whistled to her as she stood up in the saddle, spreading her arms like wings as she flew on air, smiling broadly as Raego ran happily beneath her. Icenie steered him with her voice, directing her the long way back to the fort. She watched the single oak tree loom over her and she smiled, bracing herself as the low branch challenged her. She sucked in a deep breath and flipped over her head, sailing through the air and over the branch, her feet blocking the bright light of the sun as she fell back to the earth, landing on her feet with bent knees. She started to laugh as Raego returned to her, pounding his hoof and snorting in her face. "Ah my love!" She giggled and fell to the ground, rolling over to shield her face from his insistent nibbling and tickling. The sound of another horse approaching made her look up and smile as Tristan approached but it soon fell when she saw how serious his face was. "Are you hurt?" He demanded, dismounting his horse and striding to her, gripping her shoulders and glaring into her eyes. "I am well. You?" She glanced to his arm were a light cut had befallen him. "You are sure?" He pressed, ignoring her question. In answer Icenie pressed her cheek to his, kissing his ear and drew him close to her. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tightly. "We must tell them." Icenie reasoned, drawing away.

"I know. We had best start with Lancelot." He sighed then bit his lip.

"Leave him to me." Icenie smiled and caressed his cheek, following the markings on his cheekbones. They rode back in silence, speaking louder than any words. They joined the other knights in the courtyard and dismounted in unison, their movements exactly the same. Icenie looked up and smiled as Kat threw herself at Icenie, swinging her feet as her mother lifted her from the ground. Aria walked towards Gawain with their baby, kissing him gently before showing their daughter to him, letting him lift her into his arms and kiss her face. "Where have you been?" Vanora demanded, slapping Bors in the face.

"Oh..." Bors groaned lovingly.

"I've been waiting for you."

"Oh, my little flower. Such... passion!" Bors groaned and kissed her passionately in the street.

"Where's my Gilly? Gilly. You been fighting?" Bors picked up his eldest son.

"Yes."

"You been winning?"

"Yes."

"That's my boy. Come on, all my other bastards!" Bors crowed cheerfully and led the way to the tavern. Icenie gripped Lancelot's arm and he paused to listen. "I must speak with you." Icenie explained and he nodded, allowing her to lead him to her room where they could talk in private. She turned and gestured to a chair, sitting with him and watching him carefully.

"Would you rather I put this to you gently or should I be blunt?" She began.

"Blunt. Women are easier to understand when they're blunt." Lancelot answered with a smirk.

"Alright. I have a lover." Icenie stated flatly then leaned back in her chair, drinking in Lancelot's reaction. He was frozen in place, his smile fading slightly.

"Who?" He finally stammered.

"Tristan." She answered which shocked Lancelot speechless again.

"_Tristan?_ Icenie...Tristan?" He stammered and leaped to his feet.

"He is mine, Lancelot. All mine." Icenie stood a little slower and raised her chin.

"Icenie...I am glad to see you happy but are you sure he is the right man for you?" Lancelot began slowly, letting the sudden information sink in.

"I think I know my own heart." She answered with a small smile.

"What if your heart has made a mistake?" Lancelot reasoned gently, drawing his sister to him protectively.

"My heart has made mistakes before, I know when it is telling my mind the truth. I could not have wished for better than Tristan, even so, you must allow me to make my own mistakes." Icenie smiled and kissed his cheek. "I could not have wished for a better brother either, I am glad you have taken this well."

"Do not think I wont have a talk with Tristan." He warned, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Of course. I would be insulted if you didn't." She laughed and chucked her weapons onto the desk before joining Lancelot at the fortress hall.


	11. Chapter 11

"His Eminence, Bishop Naius Germanius." The holy man introduced slowly, drinking in the round table in horror. "A round table? What sort of evil is this?" He turned on Jols.

"Arthur says for men to be men they must first all be equal." He answered. The holy man answered back with a series of insults to Jols and Icenie rose to her feet in anger.

"Watch your tongue." She hissed and pointed to the holy man who was insulting Jols. "Or you shall loose it." She drew her dagger and nodded to Jols. "It is here and waiting." She smiled coldly and tossed onto the table in front of her.

"I was given to understand there would be more of you." The Bishop interrupted, taking a seat beside Arthur.

"There were. We have been fighting here for years, Bishop." Arthur answered darkly.

"Oh, of course. Arthur and his knights have served with courage to maintain the honor of Rome's empire on this last outpost of our glory. Rome is most indebted to you noble knights. To your final days as servants to the empire." Germanius praised.

"Day. Not days." Lancelot corrected coldly.

"The Pope's taken a personal interest in you. He inquires after each of you, and is curious to know if your knights have converted to the word of Our Savior or...?"

"They retain the religion of their forefathers. I have never questioned that." Arthur cut the Bishop off.

"Of course, of course. They are pagans. Hm? For our part, the Church has deemed such beliefs innocence, but you, Arthur, your path to God is through Pelagius? I saw his image in your room." Germanius frowned at Arthur who merely smiled warmly at some memory.

"He took my father's place for me. His teachings on free will and equality have been a great influence. I look forward to our reunion in Rome."

"Ah. Rome awaits your arrival with great anticipation. You are a hero. In Rome, you will live out your days in honor and wealth. Alas...Alas, we are all but players in an ever-changing world. Barbarians from every corner are almost at Rome's door. Because of this, Rome and the Holy Father have decided to remove ourselves from indefensible outposts, such as Britain. What will become of Britain is not our concern anymore. I suppose the Saxons will claim it soon." Germanius stated without concern.

"Saxons?" Icenie's head shot up.

"Yes. In the north a massive Saxon incursion has begun." The Bishop replied with a hungry smile at her.

"The Saxons only claim what they kill." Lancelot growled.

"And only kill everything." Gawain finished.

"So you would just leave the land to the Woads. I risked my life for nothing." Galahad snarled.

"Hm. Gentlemen, your discharge papers with safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. But first, I must have a word with your commander. In private." He emphasized the last statement.

"We have no secrets." Arthur explained but in answer, the Bishop slammed the box of papers shut.

"Come. Let's leave Roman business to Romans." Lancelot spoke cheerfully and took his fancy goblet of wine. Icenie grinded to her feet and followed her brother, resting a hand on Galahad's shoulder and dragging him to his feet as well.

"Let it go, Bors." Dagonet calmed his friend and led him out of the room.

"What now?" Gawain asked.

"Drink?" Icenie asked hopefully and smiled as her brother drained his wine then nodded.

"She gave me fleas." A Roman complained, scratching his arm vigorously.

"You better hope they're fleas." His friend smirked then let his eyes wander over to Icenie. "There she is! Our hummingbird." Icenie looked up and sneered at them before walking away. She glanced over to where Lancelot was gambling and had lost a lot of money. He slammed his dagger into the wood of the table. "Best of three." He stated. Icenie took the dice and threw them grinning brightly as the double six showed its face. "And that is why man needs women." Lancelot grinned and took his money but Icenie slapped his hand away.

"My money." She corrected and scooped it all up. She paused then tossed him a penny.

"And that is why brothers hate sisters as well as love them." Lancelot growled.

"Who wants another drink?" Vanora asked politely.

"Ahh. When you gonna leave Bors and come home with me?" Lancelot pulled Vanora onto his lap and kissed her neck.

"My lover is watching you." She scolded and slapped his cheek.

"Mmm...You look nothing like him. You're all Bors." Bors murmured to his new born son. Icenie took her place beside Aria and took the child, letting her rest her arms and turning to watch a match of daggers being played by Gawain and Galahad. Galahad threw his dagger then smiled proudly as it hit the target. Tristan walked up silently and threw his own dagger, landing it perfectly on the top of Galahad's. "Tristan..." Galahad began in annoyance.

"How do you do that?" Gawain interrupted.

"I aim for the middle." Tristan stated obviously. Icenie smiled down at the baby and traced a finger over her head.

"Oh, they want more!" Vanora groaned as she went to fetch another flagon of ale.

"Here. Be a mother to your son." Bors handed her the baby and she sobered up instantly.

"Oh, come here."

"Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make. Here, please. Sing." Bors instructed.

"No."

"Just a last one."

"No, I'm trying to work." Vanora groaned.

"Come sing. Shut up! Vanora will sing."

"No, no."

"Sing about home." Galahad called as he always did.

"Don't drop the baby." Gawain laughed, walking over to replace the baby in Icenie's arms with a lyre.

"Sing with me Icenie!" Vanora begged and she nodded with a smile, plucking the strings in the flowing tune.

_"Land of bear and land of eagle  
Land that gave us birth and blessing  
Land that called us ever homewards  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains_

Land of freedom land of heroes  
Land that gave us hope and memories  
Hear our singing hear our longing  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

Land of sun and land of moonlight  
Land that gave us joy and sorrow  
Land that gave us love and laughter  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountains

When the land is there before us  
We have gone home across the mountains  
We will go home, we will go home  
We will go home across the mountain."

The two women sand in unison with Aria singing secretly along with them, only loud enough for Icenie to hear.

"Arthur!" Jols called as he noticed his commander about to walk away.

"Arthur! Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?" Galahad slurred, gripping a jug of ale.

"Rus!" Bors pounded his chest and gathered around with the others.

"Knights...brothers and sister in arms...your courage has been tested beyond all limits." Arthur began.

"Yes." Bors agreed cheerfully.

"But I must ask you now for one further trial."

"Drink." Bors made a drinking notion then chuckled.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." Arthur explained and Icenie's knees nearly buckled beneath her but she was able to control herself.

"Let the Romans take care of their own." Bors was instantly sober.

"Above the wall is Woad territory." Gawain whispered.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad stomped in fury.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?" Bors looked crushed, there were even tears in his eyes from the hurt.

"Bors! These are our orders." Arthur interrupted.

"We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor." Arthur assured them.

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!" Bors suddenly roared, causing the babies to start crying.

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home." Tristan stated flatly as he ate an apple.

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Galahad lunged for Tristan but Icenie sighed and gripped the back of his tunic, meaning he wasn't going anywhere.

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot stepped in and pushed Galahad away from the scout.

"I've got something to live for!" Galahad shouted.

"We all have!" Icenie shouted back, turning on him and silencing him with her iron glare.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors? You coming?" Dagonet's smooth voice calmed the tension slightly and he turned away.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking!" Bors bellowed and the others hung their heads at his words. "Vanora'll kill me." He whimpered.

"And you, Gawain?" Arthur turned to the new father and he sighed, knowing he had no choice anyway.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well." Galahad stared at him for a moment then threw back his head in laughter, chuckling away until he smashed his jug on the ground and walked away.

"I'm with you too Arthur." Icenie bowed her head to her commander and followed Galahad, intending to speak with him. "Galahad wait." She called and the young knight turned to watch her walk towards him. "You have every right to be angry but no right to be angry at Arthur. He has done nothing wrong." She scolded lightly.

"I know. I can't help it." He shrugged and walked with her to their quarters. Icenie waited in her room before she heard the familiar tap on her window. She threw it open and dragged Tristan inside, throwing her face into his chest, sobbing quietly and gripping his shirt tightly. "Oh Tristan...we were so close..." She moaned and he wrapped an arm around her waist, placing the other on her head and calming her slowly. "Shh, we'll make it. We'll be fine." He promised and she looked up at him with bleary eyes.

"I can't lose you, I wont survive." She whispered. "You mean too much to me."

"And you to me, I shall always be there to protect you. I promise." He smiled and touched the pendent around his neck, the wooden carving of a bow and arrow Icenie had given him. Icenie smiled then returned to letting him comfort him, sitting in his lap by the fire.

* * *

Kat had run into Icenie's room as soon as she had unlocked it, falling to her knees and burying her face into Icenie's waist. "Mama make sure you come back. With or without the family." She cried as Icenie knelt down to hug her. They stayed like that until Lancelot came to fetch his sister, looking down sadly at Kat before touching her head and smiling down at her. "I'll bring her back. I promise." Kat brightened up slightly and nodded, following Icenie and Lancelot to the stables. Icenie walked towards Raego, noticing her weapons had already been strapped onto the saddle. She smiled and nodded her thanks to Jols before clutching her stomach and gasping quietly from a sudden nausea, pressing her eyes shut until it had passed. Thankfully no one had noticed so she climbed into the saddle as though nothing had ever happened. They rode out of the northern gate and into the wilderness, the mournful faces of their loved ones still scratched into their minds from when they had waved goodbye from the gates.

"Oh, I can't wait to leave this island. If it's not raining, it's snowing. If it's not snowing, it's foggy. And that's the summer!" Bors complained.

"The rain is good. Washes all the blood away." Gawain remarked.

"Doesn't help the smell." Galahad sniffed in distaste.

"You're such girls." Icenie flashed them a smile as she cantered past.

"You're one to talk." Bors shouted after her.

"Hey, Bors, do you intend to take Vanora and all your little bastards back home?" Dagonet asked.

"Oh, I'm trying to avoid that decision...by getting killed. Dagonet, she wants to get married and give the children names. Women! The children already have names, don't they? Just Gilly. It was too much trouble, so we gave the rest of them numbers." Bors grumbled.

"That's interesting. And I thought you couldn't count." Lancelot smirked.

"You know, I never thought I'd get back home alive. Now I've got the chance, I... I don't want to leave my children." Bors admitted.

"You'd miss 'em too much." Icenie called over her shoulder.

"I'll take them with me. I like the little bastards. They mean something to me. Especially number three. He's a good fighter. That's because he's mine." Bors smiled proudly and dreamily. They rode into the woods and Icenie had to laugh as Horton constantly flinched at every sound and shadow. She leaned forwards and whispered into his ear. "Scared of the dark?" She flashed him a grin. "You should be." She cackled and slowed Raego down to preserve his energy, finally bringing him to a walk with the others. She fell in beside Dagonet, something she should have avoided. "Who knows you are with child?" Dagonet asked in a very quiet voice. Icenie jumped and looked up at him, her chest tightening.

"What?" She demanded.

"You are sick most mornings, you are losing a lot of weight and you have little energy, your breasts are swollen and so is your belly slightly. When was the last time you bled?" He asked. Icenie slowly looked forwards with her mouth opening. "I am a fool!" She cursed herself and pressed a hand over her stomach. "How could I not know?"

"You are inexperienced. I should have not let you come on this mission." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I would have followed anyway." Icenie answered, turning to face Dagonet completely. "Please, say nothing to anyone, do not let them worry about me."

"Who is the father?" Dagonet asked then chuckled. "Of course it is Tristan." He smiled and rested a hand on Icenie's shoulder. "I am happy for you but more so for him, you have brought a new light to him I have never seen before." He bowed his head to her then lowered his voice again. "You must tell me if you think anything is wrong." Icenie nodded in reply then smiled at him.

"I know brother." Raego snorted and gave a warning cry as an arrow shot past and landed in the soil not far away.

"Woads!" Icenie screeched and spurred Raego forwards into a gallop.

"Yah!" They all cried as they lunged into a gallop to escape. Arthur led his knights down one way but found it cut off by sudden arrows flying in front of him with ropes. "Get back!" Bors roared and they all turned sharply to gallop the other way. Icenie controlled Raego's fear by controlling her own, staying calm and steady as she rode through the dense trees. The knights circled back once they were again blocked from escaping before finding themselves in a clearing, surrounded by Woads. Icenie drew her sword and hissed at one of the Woads, a woman. Dagonet moved his horse forwards, in front of her and shielded her from any arrows. "What are you waiting for?" Gawain shouted angrily.

"Don't tempt them you blond-haired fool!" Icenie growled and ducked as an arrow flew past her ear. The low bleat of a horn made everyone freeze and stare wildly around in search of the source. The horn sounded again and the Woads disappeared into the trees.

"_Inish_! Devil ghosts!" Dagonet breathed deeply.

"Devil ghosts? They breathe and bleed like you and I do they not?" Icenie asked quietly, staring at the arrow in Raego's side. She swiftly dismounted and murmured to him softly, wiping some blood away before gripping the arrow tightly. "Brace yourself my love." Icenie whispered then tore the arrow from Raego's flesh, thanking the stars it had not gone deep. She quickly stitched it shut to stop the bleeding then made him walk forwards. "Icenie?" Arthur asked gently.

"I might hurt the leg even more if I ride him." She sighed and began to lead him. "How far away are we?"

"Not far. Ride behind Lancelot for now." Arthur nodded and Lancelot rode forwards, stretching out his hand. Icenie gripped his arm and let him swing her up behind him. "Comfy?" He asked with a smirk.

"As if." Icenie scoffed. They rode for the estate and they all relaxed when it came into view in the early hours of the morning.

"Who are you?" Someone shouted down at them.

"I am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate." Arthur commanded and the gates were swiftly opened to admit Arthur and his knights.

"It is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." A fat man waddled out from his estate and attempted to pat Raego, only to be met by a warning bite to his robes.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately." Arthur stated bluntly, weary from the journey.

"But that... that is impossible." Marius stammered.

"Which is Alecto?" Arthur looked around for the boy.

"I am Alecto." A voice called from the top of the wall.

"Alecto is my son. And everything we have is here in the land given to us by the Pope of Rome." Marius tone had turned sour and dark.

"Well, you're about to give it to the Saxons." Lancelot stated bluntly, helping Icenie to dismount.

"They're invading from the north." Arthur added.

"Then Rome will send an army." Marius said confidently.

"They have. Us. We leave as soon as you're packed."

"I refuse to leave. Go back to work! All of you!" Marius commanded to the peasants.

"You heard! Go!"

"All right, all right!" One of the high itched voices caught Icenie's attention briefly. A soldier struck a small child to the ground and was about to kick him again.

"Hey!" Icenie called angrily and tugged his shoulder to face her, punching him in the face so hard, she broke his nose. "How do you like it?" She spat and helped to boy to his feet, checking to see if he was badly hurt. "Now you be a good boy and pack your things and tell everyone else to do so as well." She smiled and showed him a small loaf of bread before handing it to him. He snatched it and drew away, making Icenie chuckle then stand up.

"If I fail to bring you and your son back, my men can never leave this land. So you're coming with me if I have to tie you to my horse and drag you all the way to Hadrian's Wall myself. My lord." He added coldly. "Lady, my knights are hungry." The lady touched her husbands arm and he nodded to her.

"Go." Icenie watched as Arthur walked over to an old man chained with lashes running along his back.

"Sir, you're famous. You're Arthur, aren't you? I'm Ganis. I'm a good fighter and I'm smart. I'd serve you proudly." The worker, Ganis, told Arthur loudly.

"Who is this man?" Arthur demanded, pointing to the old man.

"He's our village elder." Ganis answered instantly.

"What is this punishment for?" Arthur continued, the anger boiling brightly in his eyes. "Answer me!"

"He defied our master, Marius. Most of the food we grow is sent out by sea to be sold. He asked that we keep a little more for ourselves, that's all. My ass has been snappin' at the grass I'm so hungry! You're from Rome. Is it true that Marius is a spokesman for God and that it's a sin to defy him?" Ganis asked courageously.

"I tell you now. Marius is not of God. And you, all of you, were free from your first breath!" He cried and sliced the chains to release the old man.

"Help this man. Help him! Now hear me. A vast and terrible army is coming this way. They will show no mercy, spare no one. Those of you who are able should gather your things and begin to move south towards Hadrian's Wall. Those unable shall come with us. You, serve me now. Get these people ready." Arthur pointed his sword point to Ganis.

"Right, you heard him. You go grab enough food and water for the journey. Let's get a hurry on, else we're all dead! Come on, hurry." Icenie turned to heal Raego's wound, patching it up properly and smothering it in a thick paste to protect it from infections.

"They have flanked us to the east. They're coming from the south, trying to cut off our escape. They'll be here before nightfall." Tristan reported to Arthur.

"How many?"

"An entire army."

"And the only way out is to the south?" Arthur asked but Tristan shook his head.

"East. There is a trail heading east across the mountains. It means we have to cross behind Saxon lines, but that's the one we should take." He glanced to the people then back to Arthur. "Arthur, who are all these people?"

"They're coming with us." He answered simply. Tristan scoffed then realized he was being serious.

"Then we'll never make it." Tristan stated flatly but Arthur ignored him.

"Come on, get back to work!" A Roman soldier shouted at a priest. Arthur drew his sword and strode forwards.

"Move. Move. Move!" He began to shout which was highly unlike him. "What is this?"

"You cannot go in there. No one goes in there. This place is forbidden." One of the priests insisted and tried to block the way. Icenie shoved a sai under his chin and drew him away from the door.

"What are you doing? Stop this!" Marius shouted.

"Arthur, we have no time." Galahad reminded his commander. "Do you not hear the drums?"

"Dagonet." Arthur nodded to the giant who dismounted and drew an axe.

"Agh! Agh!" He grunted with each swing until the freshly made wall was no more than a pile of rubble.

"Key." Arthur demanded.

"It is locked. From the inside." One of the Romans answered nervously. Dagonet kicked the door down then stepped back. Icenie entered first, taking a torch and lighting the way.

"Gawain." She turned and lit Gawain's torch before continuing down.

"Exaudi orationem meam. Exaudi orationem meam. In nomine Dei Patris omnipotentis et in virtute Spiritus Sancti." The Latin words filled Icenie's nose as she descended down the steep steps. "Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?" A priest demanded, going to strike Icenie but she brandished her sai at him. "Out of the way." She hissed and entered, portraying light into the dank, dark room. She sucked in a breath and gave a strangled vry of horror at the demolished, decapitated and decomposing bodies around her.

"The work of your god." Lancelot turned to Arthur who stared in shock. "Is this how he answers your prayers?"

"See if there's any still alive." Arthur answered. Icenie checked the cells and found no one, just rotting corpses with flies buzzing around their flesh, eating away with the maggots. "How dare you set foot in this holy place?" The first priest gripped Lancelot and tried to pull him away but Lancelot stabbed him with one of his swords with an angry grunt.

"There was a man of God." The third priest hissed.

"Not my god!" Lancelot shouted at him.

"This one's dead." Dagonet recoiled from the smell.

"By this smell, they are all dead. And you. You even move, you join him." Gawain snarled at the last priests.

"Arthur!" Dagonet called and Icenie looked up, seeing Dagonet pull a small boy from a tube. "You must not fear me." Dagonet said warmly. There were only two survivors, the boy and the woman. Arthur carried the woman to the surface and Dagonet took the boy. Icenie wandered out with her eyes staring at the ground, gripping her stomach then throwing up beside the wall, sinking to her knees and clutching her stomach. "Damn baby." She hissed.

"Water! Give me some water!" Arthur called and Horton rushed over.

"His arm is broken. And his family?" Horton asked but Dagonet shook his head sadly. Lancelot rubbed a hand on Icenie's back as she vomited again before standing up straight. Wiping her mouth then frowning from the disgusting taste. "Let's get out of this place." She growled and whistled for Raego, leading him towards the others but not mounting him.

"She's a Woad." Tristan jerked his head towards the woman. It was only then Icenie noticed her markings on her legs and arms.

"I'm a Roman officer. You're safe now. You're safe." Arthur repeated reassuringly.

"Stop what you are doing!" Marius strode forwards.

"What is this madness?" Arthur demanded, getting to his feet. Icenie took his place and supported the woman, holding her hand tightly.

"They're all pagans here!" Marius answered.

"So are we." Galahad growled.

"They refuse to do the task God has set for them! They must die as an example!"

"You mean they refused to be your serfs!" Arthur roared as Marius's wife came over to help look after the woman.

"You are a Roman. You understand. And you are a Christian. You! You kept her alive!" Marius accused and went to strike his wife. Icenie lunged to her feet and barreled into Marius, making him run backwards before falling onto his back, snarling as she pressed a blade to his throat, her feet standing on his wrists. "Never. Ever. Strike. A. Woman." She snarled slowly, pressing the blade deeper into his skin with each word.

"My lord!" Marius's soldiers rushed forwards.

"No! No, stop! When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy." He threatened.

"Then by the time we reach the wall...you will be long dead." She threatened back and stood, making it as painful as possible as she ground her boot into his wrist. She walked away from them and back to the Woad, helping her to the wagon by lifting her up completely. Icenie was angry and her breathing was deep as to control it. She carried the woman into a wagon and settled her down onto some furs, making sure she was comfortable and warm. "I shall get Dagonet, he is a good healer." She turned to leave but the woman gripped her hand.

"Stay." She begged in a voice as quiet as a mouse. Icenie nodded and settled beside her, knowing how comforting it is to have someone beside you. She waited until she was asleep before beginning to mix a remedy for her bruises, cuts and fever. "Dagonet." She nodded to him as he carried the boy inside. "How is she?"

"She is weak...nothing we cannot handle between us." She smiled confidently and glanced to the boy.

"He burns fiercely." Dagonet sighed. Together they worked through the night to keep the two victims alive and by morning, they had improved dramatically. Icenie leaned against the side of the wagon, still holding the Woad's hand when she woke. "Thank you." She breathed a sigh of relief when she found she was not alone.

"I have to go now but Dagonet is here, he will keep you safe." Icenie promised and Dagonet looked up at hearing his name, nodding to the woman before turning back to the boy. The woman nodded bravely and released Icenie's hand slowly, forcing her fingers to move. Icenie jumped from the wagon and strode to Raego, pulling herself up into the saddle before cantering forwards to join the other knights. "Arthur." She announced her arrival and Arthur turned his head. "How are they?" He inquired.

"Getting stronger." She answered simply and Arthur nodded. "I need to go and find some herbs for the healing. Do I have permission to go?" Icenie asked. Arthur nodded then turned to look at Tristan.

"Go with her." Tristan nodded and moved his horse to join Icenie. Icenie ignored Lancelot's smirk and trotted into the trees with Tristan following her. Icenie dismounted and began to track the ground, searching the soil to find the right type of plants. "What are you looking for?" Tristan asked, dismounting to join her.

"Nettles, good nourishment, berries to tempt their appetites, curly dock if possible, holy basil or goldthread root would all be good if you know what they look like." Icenie smiled at him and glanced around before kissing him gently, letting his hands curve around his waist and over her stomach. Tristan froze as he felt the slight bump on Icenie's belly, his fingers stiffened and he drew away, staring at her stomach then into her eyes. "Please tell me..." He began but faltered, his eyes falling back to her stomach.

"I'm with child." Icenie whispered, not knowing what to do next. He stood there for a moment not able to say anything, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. "Say something. Anything." She begged, reaching up to touch a finger gingerly to his cheek.

"I accept it." He said simply then walked away, leaving Icenie alone in the forest. She blinked away a tear then gathered the herbs she needed. She hurried back to the wagons but heard someone following her. "Tristan?" She turned and searched the trees for a familiar face. Suddenly a Saxon lunged for her from behind and trap her throat with his massive hand and strike her with the butt of his axe, reacting a cut over her right eye. She fell backwards and she froze for a second staring as the massive Saxon advanced on her. She let out a blood-curdling scream to warn the others. She scampered to her feet and drew her sai and sword. She snarled, a sudden anger and the massive urge to protect her baby swelled up inside her. She swung her sword and met his shield as her sai went to stab him in his sword arm, connecting deep into the bone. He roared in pain and dropped his sword and shield, clutching his arm after she had torn her sai from his arm. She growled and thrust her blade into his throat and twisting, blood spurting out from the wound and onto Icenie's face and clothes. She stumbled back and leaned against a tree, panting deeply and pressing a hand over her stomach, listening to horses crashing through the trees. Tristan came first, his arrow poised to shoot without a second thought. He looked to the dead Saxon and to Icenie, still leaning against the tree with her hand covering her stomach. Tristan felt an overwhelming sense of anger and regret, he should have been there! This was his woman and _his child_ he had to protect and he had failed them. "Icenie..." T." ristan began and went to her, realizing she was covered in blood. "Are you hurt?" He asked, looking for any wounds. She only shook her head and pushed past him as the others arrived, their swords drawn and their heads turning wildly in search of enemies. "Icenie what happened?" Arthur asked, glancing to the Saxon.

"Scout." She answered shortly walking past them all and grabbing her herbs before gripping Raego's saddle for support, her stomach giving a painful twist, so painful she doubled over in pain.

"Icenie what's wrong?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What's the matter?"

"What's wrong with your stomach?"

"Dagonet perhaps you should check and see if she's..." Arthur began.

"I'm fine!" Icenie insisted loudly then gave a strangled cry and doubled over again, falling to her knees. Lancelot was at her side in a second, his hands hovering over her, not knowing what to do. Tristan started forwards but Icenie forced herself to her feet, accepting the pain. "I'm...fine." She struggled.

"Dagonet, what's wrong with her." Arthur turned to Dagonet and he hesitated before answering.

"I can't say anything yet." He answered and nodded to Lancelot. He scooped up his sister against her protest and carried her to the wagon. Tristan took her horse and tied it to the wagon before climbing in to check on Icenie. "Lancelot." He nodded to him then knelt down beside her, having fainted in Lancelot's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Icenie woke up with a dizzy sensation, not knowing what was happening or where she was. "Papa...mama...?" She whispered, stretching out her hand to touch someone's face. The Woad, Guinevere, chuckled nervously and pressed her hand over Icenie's. "No, a friend." She promised and helped Icenie to sit up. Icenie groaned and rubbed her head then pressed her hand to her stomach. "What happened?" Icenie mumbled, holding her belly protectively. "It is just the sickness from the pregnancy." Icenie's eyes shot up and narrowed slightly.

"Sir Tristan has told everyone about you and him and your...child." Guinevere smiled warmly.

"Great." Icenie's head rolled back onto the pillows.

"You should not be ashamed." Guinevere scolded lightly and held up a bowl of stew.

"I am not ashamed but I am not going to hear the end of this from anyone until the baby is born and safe." Icenie growled. "I hope they at least let me ride." She sighed and sat up properly nodding her thanks to Guinevere as she took the bowl and drained the food within one gulp. To make things even more difficult, Icenie tried to stand up to move over to the little boy. He was sleeping so Icenie turned back to grin at Guinevere who smiled back, liking her gutsy attitude. Icenie jumped down from the wagon and untied Raego, stroking his face and swinging herself onto his back. "Good boy." She soothed as she trotted forwards past the walkers.

"We're moving too slow. The girl's not gonna make it and neither is the boy. The family we can protect, but we're wasting our time with all these people." Lancelot was saying to Arthur.

"We're not leaving them."

"If the Saxons find us, we will have to fight." Lancelot frowned.

"Then save your anger for them." Arthur retorted in frustration, noticing Icenie trotting towards them.

"Is this Rome's quest or Arthur's?" Lancelot scowled then followed Arthur's look. "You should be resting." He frowned.

"Try telling that to Vanora." Icenie smirked and trotted beside the family's wagon. They rode until nightfall and found a clearing in the trees to rest. The people where tired and hungry, they had been walking all day. Icenie drew her hunting spear and retreated into the forest to hunt for food. "Icenie, you need to rest." Tristan sighed as he walked through the trees with a young deer slung over his shoulder. She frowned slightly. "The next person who says that to me is going to get punched." She growled and turned on her heel. Tristan dropped the deer and caught her hand, pulling her back to him. "I'm sorry. Alright? There I said it, you're the first to ever hear me say that. I'm sorry I left you." Tristan gripped Icenie's face with both hands and pulled her close to him. "I didn't know how to react, I didn't...I don't...I'm sorry." He repeated and kissed her deeply, expressing his love for her in the only way he felt comfortable with. She tilted her head and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers into his hair. A twinge to her stomach made her jerk back and gasp quietly. Tristan pulled away and gripped her elbows to make sure she didn't fall. He gave her a questioning look and she smiled at him, pressing his hand over her belly so he could feel the occasional twitch. "I bet it's a boy." She smiled again and looked to the deer. "We better get hunting. They're bound to be hungry." Tristan nodded and hunted with Icenie, he using his bow and she using her spear. She hunted fish and caught a wild boar with her spear whilst Tristan got another deer and many rabbits. They dragged their game back to the camp and shared it out among the knights and the people to be cooked. "Finally! I'm starving!" Bors lunged at the cooked rabbit but Gawain slapped his hand away. "Let the lady eat first, she has two mouths to feed now." Gawain smirked and smiled even more as Icenie scowled at him. "Shouldn't you be resting?" Galahad asked. Tristan looked up at Icenie as she glared at Galahad then punched him hard in the arm. "What was that for?" He demanded, nursing his sore arm.

"She said the next person to say she should be resting was going to get punched." Tristan smirked.

"The next person has their features distorted." Icenie growled and tore of the meat from the bone ravenously. Later that evening Icenie and Tristan were alone at Tristan's post, Icenie leaning against Tristan's chest with his arms wrapped around her. "What about names? What would you like to call it?" Icenie asked, looking up at Tristan's thoughtful face.

"Hmm...If it is a girl then I would name her something like Liluye, Amaris or Kellan. A boy I like the names Sewan, Caleb or Axton." Tristan smiled and looked down to Icenie and asked her the same question silently.

"I like them all...but I am pretty sure it is a boy so I think I like Sewen and Axton best."

"Sewan. How about Sewan?" Tristan suggested.

"Sewan. I like it." Icenie agreed and reached up to kiss him which she did. They fell asleep in each other's arms but Tristan was still half awake, listening for any Saxons. In the early hours of the morning Tristan felt uneasy so he slowly got up, placing Icenie gently down as not to wake her then took his bow and arrows. He stalked the area before he was sure that someone was there. The Saxons leaped out at him from the bushes, coming at him swiftly and without warning. He shot two but by the third arrow they were on him and he had to draw his sword to be able to defend himself against them. He killed another with his sword then turned to the last two with a growl. Suddenly two daggers shot past his ear and embedded themselves into the last Saxons with two dull thuds into their chests. Tristan turned and grinned as Icenie walked towards him, snarling at the Saxons. "That's my man." She retrieved the daggers and wiped the blood away from the blades. "Let's get out of here. These Saxons are not as dumb as we think." She sighed and leaned into his shoulder wearily. Tristan kissed her head before leading the way to their horses. Tristan became slightly romantic and swept Icenie off her feet to place her on her horse himself. "Sit tight." He smirked and kissed her thigh before going to his own horse.

"How many did you kill?" Bors called to them as they cantered forwards.

"Four. Armor-piercing. They're close. We have no time." Tristan informed.

"You ride ahead." Arthur nodded and Icenie watched her lover ride away to scout. "Icenie, I want you to stay with Alecto and Lady Fulcinia. Keep them safe." Icenie nodded and rode beside the carriage she ignored Arthur's conversation with Alecto but turned to her brother who had rode up beside her. "How do you feel?" He asked in genuine concern.

"I am well. Thank you." She smiled at him, taking in his worn look. "Smile, you look more handsome when you smile." She joked which had the effect she wanted on Lancelot for he grinned at her. "Have you spoken about the baby with Tristan?" He asked.

"Well we've got further than Bors has, we've thought of names." Icenie laughed as she heard Bors grumbled behind her. "We want to call our son Sewan."

"What if it is a girl?" Lancelot asked.

"It is a boy. Trust me." Icenie smirked then raised her eyebrows at Lancelot. "He kicks enough even though he isn't fully made which means he has to be a boy."

"Seriously, how do you know?" Lancelot asked in curiosity.

"Instinct." Icenie answered, not finding any other way to describe it. Icenie peered around as the wagons came to a halt then cantered forwards with the knights to stand before a vast lake.

"Is there any other way?" Arthur asked.

"No. We have to cross the ice." Tristan answered.

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out." Arthur ordered.

"Wait." Icenie made them paused and she stepped alone onto the ice, feeling it shift and crack ever so slightly.

"Icenie come back." Tristan moved forwards but Icenie made him stop by raising a hand.

"Let me find the strong points." She insisted and walked forwards even more, finding a weak spot and marking it with a faint line drawn across the ice with her dagger. "Get them to go around that way. Spread out as far as possible, completely across the ice." Icenie instructed as the ice cracked again under her and her horse's weight. The wagons were emptied of people and they walked slowly across the ice, treading carefully and slowly. Too slowly. The faint beat of drums echoed over the mountains making everyone freeze then turn and whisper in fear to each other.

"Knights..." Arthur sighed.

"Well, I'm tired of running. And these Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Bors smriked.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Tristan decided.

"Be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain added.

"And finally get a look at the bastards." Galahad reasoned with a chuckle.

"Here. Now." Dagonet said decisively. Icenie gripped onto Raego's reins and looked into his calm, dark eyes, reminding her of Tristan's eyes. She turned to Arthur.

"Well I want to see how girly their beards look." She shrugged and nodded to Lancelot.

"Jols!" Arthur commanded and Jols nodded, taking control.

"You two, take the horses." Icenie missed the next part of the instructions because Tristan had moved over to her.

"You should go with them."

"Why? I'm not that pregnant yet." She reasoned and caressed his face. "Besides. If Galahad slips on the ice onto his ass, I want to be there to see it." She smirked and kissed Tristan in front of everyone before whispering in his ear. "Then I can rest assured that you are safe." She turned and walked towards Guinevere who was talking to Arthur and Ganis. "Nine. You could use another bow." Arthur watched her walk past, letting his eyes move up and down her body before returning to look at Ganis.

"I'd rather stay and fight." Ganis said reluctantly.

"You'll get your chance soon enough. This man is now your captain. You do as he says. Am I understood?" Arthur instructed.

"Yes, sir."

"Go. Go!" Ganis ordered.

"I am able. I can fight." Alecto stated to Arthur.

"No. You must bear witness to all you have seen. There's one thing you must do, and that's get back to Rome." Arthur smiled encouragingly to the young boy and Icenie smiled at him.

"Who knows, when you become Pope one day, you can make this world a better place for the poor and the slaves." She called brightly, testing her spears before placing them at her feet.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur called to his warriors, all spread out on a line.

"You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there." Lancelot noted to Guinevere.

"Don't worry, we won't let them rape you. Will we Icenie?" Guinevere turned to her new friend.

"Well...depends on who else needs to be rescued." She grinned and winked at Lancelot. An archer stepped forwards from the Saxon ranks and fired an arrow, the knights and two women watched it sail through the air then land pitifully on the ice miles away from anywhere.

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan." Arthur turned to both bowmen.

"They're far out of range." Guinevere questioned but Arthur merely smirked knowingly. The four arrows shot through the air and each hit a Saxon perfectly, making them take a step back in shock. "Ugly bastards aren't they?" Icenie mused, lifting a spear and throwing it with all her might towards the Saxon line, smiling as it hit her target. Tristan smirked proudly at her.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster." Arthur advised as the Saxons began to move closer. Icenie threw more spears and the archers loosened arrows. "Why do you not shoot with a bow?" Guinevere asked quickly.

"If you could see my skills in archery, you would probably tear your hair out in frustration." Icenie laughed and threw another spear.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks!" The order was repeated over and over again but still they clustered around each other to avoid getting shot.

"Hold the ranks! Hold the ranks, or I kill you myself!"

"It's not gonna break. Back. Fall back! Prepare for combat." Arthur ordered and Icenie drew her trusty sai.

"Aagh!" Dagonet ran out onto the ice wielding his battle axe wildly.

"Dag!" Bors shouted and Icenie shouted at him to come back.

"Cover him." Arthur picked up his bow again and fired more arrows. Icenie looked around for anything useful, anything to help.

"Move! Move! Kill him!" The Saxons yelled at each other and archers were shoved into the range of Arthur and his knights. Icenie watched helplessly as arrows pierced Dagonet's side as he dealt every blow with a new, tremendous strength. "Dagonet!" Icenie cried as he faltered to his knees but then forced himself to his feet. "Yaagh!" He dealt the last blow as strongly as the first, finally breaking the ice completely. "The ice is breaking!"

"Dag!" Icenie ran out onto the ice as he began to fall, ignoring the arrows flying past her as her mind was focused on Dagonet. She caught him around the waist and yanked him backwards, pulling him away to safety.

"Back! Back!" Lancelot shouted as the ice began to break in their direction.

"Dagonet stay awake!" Icenie begged, tugging him away with all her might.

"Dag!" Bors and Arthur ran forwards, each taking an arm and pulling Dagonet to safety. Icenie sat there and glared at the leader with pure hatred, reaching for her last spear and swelling to her feet, her chest rising as she walked forwards, back into the range of the arrows. She aimed the spear and threw it with a mighty roar, watching it sail through the sky and towards her target, the Saxon bastard who had harmed her brother. It was a perfect shot but it did not hit the target for someone else jumped in the way and took the spear, shielding his leader loyally. Icenie roared in anger and went for her sai but Tristan dragged her back, hissing and spitting like a cat. "Icenie! Dagonet needs you." Icenie stopped instantly and fell to Dagonet's side, realizing how pale he was and how much he was shivering. "Stay awake Dag, I'm going to save your ass." Icenie whispered in his ear and kissed his head, wrapping her own cloak around him. "You need to carry him to the wagons. Everything I need is there." She instructed and allowed Bors, Tristan, Galahad and Arthur to take Dagonet's weight between them. "Galahad, Lancelot, the weapons." Icenie pointed and began to pick up whatever she could carry. They returned with the gear and dropped it all, following Icenie to the wagon where Dagonet was placed in. She ducked into the wagon and looked at the damage. "Stay with us Dagonet. You can make it." Icenie assured him and began to remove the arrows, Fulcinia helping by putting pressure on the wounds whilst Icenie stripped him, cleaned the wounds then stitched them up, constantly making him drink a special spicy tea which warmed him from the inside out. "Come on Dag. I know you can make it." Tears formed in Icenie's eyes as she gazed down at the man she called brother, stroking his head and watching him sleep. Lucan came into the wagon and began to cry, begging Dagonet to get better. "You see Dagonet, you are loved so much by so many, we cannot live life the same way without you. You are our strength. You are our stability and sanity and the sticky stuff that keeps us all together. We need you here." Icenie talked to him, hoping that he could hear her words. Dagonet's fever became worse and worse until by morning, he was near death. "I need to get him back to the wall now. I can get him there easily." Icenie spoke with Arthur.

"I think one of us should do it, you need to take care of yourself too." Arthur said wisely.

"I don't give a damn about myself! Dagonet needs help!" Icenie stated loudly.

"But it is not only just you is it?" Arthur glanced to Icenie's belly and she looked down then back up to Arthur.

"It will do the child no harm." She answered.

"I will go." Lancelot volunteered, trotting forwards on his horse.

"I am the faster and better rider, you know I can do this, besides you are all needed to protect the people, you cannot abandon them now." She turned to Tristan for support and he sighed.

"As much as I hate to say it, she is right. Dagonet stands a stronger chance of survival if she takes him." Icenie beamed at him then turned back to Arthur. "I can ride with Alecto too, I can get him to safety and secure your freedom. Please let me do this, Arthur."

"I cannot let someone I care for as a sister put herself in harms way." Arthur was still being obstinate.

"Then let me as a sister do this for someone I love as a brother. As I would do the same for you all." Icenie said softly. Finally Arthur nodded and she went to collect Dagonet, letting Bors place him on his horse and tie him down so that he would not fall. "Alecto, ride in front of me." Icenie instructed and he nodded, mounting the horse on his own then offering a hand to Icenie. She smiled gratefully and swung herself up into the saddle, taking Dagonet's horse's lead rein then glancing back to her family. "Do not be afraid for me." She smiled and urged Raego on into a sudden gallop with Dagonet's horse racing beside them. Tristan watched them go with fear in his heart, for both his brother and his woman. Icenie felt the wind graze against her cheeks as she rode hard, maneuvering easily through the trees. "You are a good rider." Alecto complimented.

"It is in my blood." She replied and returned her focus to the road. They were still in Woad territory which meant they would be in danger at all times. She heard the gentle pound of horse hooves in the soil behind them and an arrow shot past their heads. "Head down." Icenie commanded and Alecto leaned low over Raego's neck. Icenie guided Raego and Dagonet's horse through the woods, not allowing the Woads to catch up to her. "Come on boy, not long..." She murmured and groaned inwardly when two horses jumped from the bushes either side of her, carrying two fearsome warriors with axes. They chased after her and Icenie growled, turning in her seat to face them. She drew two daggers, very short ones, and threw them at the Woads, slicing through their eyes and piercing their brains. She turned back around to face the right way and they suddenly left the forest to gallop over open valleys and hills, the wall not far from sight. "Hold on Alecto." Icenie warned, supporting him with an arm around his waist. They rode even faster, Icenie constantly looking to Dagonet who was slumped in his saddle. "Open the gates! Open the gates!" Icenie roared and the guards sprung into action, recognizing the fearsome woman anywhere. She gates creaked open and Icenie raced through with the two horses and two men, racing straight past the knights quarters and straight to the healers. She caught a fleeting glimpse of a bewildered Germanius as he ran to greet Alecto but finding nothing but the dust the horses had kicked up in their wake. "Move! MOVE!" Icenie shouted and the crowd swiftly parted to admit her a direct passage to the healer. Aria raced along with them, seeing Dagonet limp in the saddle. She ran to the healers and threw open the door, finding Dagonet already on the bed and being tended to by a healer. Icenie sat there, panting as she watched Dagonet, feeling his pulse from time to time. "Not now, not now. Please don't die now, not when I got you here." Icenie begged and clutched the hand of a young boy.

"He will not live to see the dawn." The healer sighed and backed away. Icenie sprang to her feet in anger.

"The last time someone told me that it was my brother Lancelot who was dying and I healed him! Look at him! He lives and walks and breathes just as you and I! I did it once I can do it again!" Icenie roared and threw open the cupboards, taking out a supply of dried up 'moon flowers' and crushing them into a powder then adding honey and other herbs and boiled it into a mixture. All the time she was doing this she was repeating, "He shall not die, he shall not die, he shall not die." Alecto watched quietly then looked up when two Roman guards entered, demanding to know what had happened. To save Icenie the pain Alecto took control and they instantly bowed to him when they found out who he was. "My lord Bishop Germanius is waiting for you."

"Tell him I shall receive him when I am ready." Alecto replied and turned back to Icenie, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He shall live. God shall make it so."

"God? Where was God when my family were murdered by Romans? Where was God when I was nearly beaten to death? Where was God when a free person was claimed as a slave? He gives us blessings, then tears us apart with curses." Icenie breathed, crying into Aria's shoulder.

"Then this shall be one of God's blessings. I swear an oath to you, Lady Icenie. I swear to uphold every value a knight holds when I become Pope, I shall protect the innocent, defend the weak and heal the sick. I shall grant freedom to all slaves, I shall end the contract with Sarmatia. I promise you these things and more." Icenie stood and placed a hand on his face.

"You are young and strong, you are wise and kind beyond your years." She pressed her hand over his heart. "Never lose this. This is what truly protects you. Your heart is mightier than the sword and stronger than the shield. It is the key to unlock the hearts of other people. I proved that when Tristan and I fell in love." She laughed weakly then sat down. "I shall stay here tonight." Aria nodded and led Alecto to the Bishop before returning to talk with her friend, still carrying her baby.

"How are the others? Is Gawain alright?" She asked tenderly, stroking Icenie's hair.

"Safe. All safe soon." Icenie promised and smiled down at the baby. "I shall have a baby too soon." Aria squealed and hugged Icenie tightly.

"Perfect. Now you can moan with Vanora and I." She laughed weakly then made Icenie sit in a more comfortable position. "I shall bring you food and tell Kat you're here." Aria said gently then left Icenie alone with Dagonet. That was the point when Icenie admitted to herself that the flowers may not have been good enough to keep Dagonet alive. She prepared herself for the fact that Dagonet really would not live to see the morning.

* * *

The knights clattered into the courtyard, searching for Dagonet and Icenie but found no one except the stable hands. "They are at the healers my lords." One of the boys called up to the knights and they nodded gratefully, leaving their horses to find Icenie and Dagonet. The healer led the way into the room and showed them the pitiful scene. Icenie was asleep with Kat on her lap beside Dagonet who was so pale your first impression was that he was dead. "He lives but only just. He has gone into a deep sleep to allow his body time to heal." The healer explained then pointed to Icenie. "She saved his life, if she had not been here, he would have died before you had even got here." She waited by the door as Lancelot walked over to Kat and Icenie, touching their shoulders to wake them. "Lancelot?" Icenie sighed then jerked awake, turning to Dagonet and reaching to feel his pulse.

"He is alive, it's alright sister. You have saved him." Lancelot assured her and she chocked back a sob.

"For now." Her eyes moved over to Tristan and she held his gaze for a moment before turning to Arthur. "I told you I could do it." She smiled weakly, pulling Kat closer to her and kissing her head. "I said I could do it." She whispered again. The healer tapped Lancelot on the shoulder and whispered in his ear briefly. He nodded then stood up. "Come Icenie. You cannot upset yourself like this. The healer said it would kill the baby." Icenie's hand flew to her belly and she stiffened slightly before slowly nodding. She allowed the knights to lead her away and back to their quarters. "Christ be praised. Against all the odds Satan could muster. You have triumphed! You are here." Germanius welcomed the knights with open arms but they soon faltered when they were met with cold glares.

"Lucan!" Guinevere called but Lucan ran into the courtyard in search of Dagonet.

"You, boy! Stop!" The Roman guard lunged for Lucan but Galahad drew his sword and pressed it to the soldier's throat, stopping him in his tracks.

"Lucan..." Icenie began but Lucan began to cry and shake his head.

"No he can't be dead!" He sobbed and buried his face into Icenie's slightly swollen belly.

"He lives Lucan, he is just very ill. He will wake one day, when he is ready." Icenie smoothed and nodded to Kat, letting her lead Lucan away to bathe and redress him. "Our great knights. You are free now! Give me the papers. Come, come. Your papers of safe conduct throughout the Roman Empire. Take it, Arthur." Germanius was desperately trying to save his own skin but Arthur would not be fooled.

"Bishop Germanius. Friend of my father." He spoke coldly and walked away. Icenie strode forwards and snatched the box of papers with a hiss at the guard, making him draw away in fear as she passed out papers to the knights. Tristan rested his fingers over hers as he took his paper, glancing up into her eyes and finding pain, sorrow but a definite shine of joy and pride. "You are free now. You can go." The Bishop continued but no one was listening to him.

"Bors. Bors! For Dagonet." Icenie handed Bors his papers and his shaking fingers curled around it.

"This doesn't make him a free man yet. He has to live to see the next sunrise first!" He shouted at the Bishop before storming away in anger to Vanora, knowing she would be the only one who could calm him down. Icenie drifted to her room and finally stripped of her weapons. She was about to reach for the belt lacing her sword to her side when she felt Tristan's hands curve around her and do it for her, dropping it into a chair and turning her around to look at her. "You are tired." He noted.

"Stressed." She smiled. "Carrying a child is harder than it looks."

"Then it shall be our last if you so wish." Tristan offered quietly, his eyes not moving from Icenie's.

"No, I do not want that, I want to give you sons and daughters. I want to give you everything you deserve." Icenie whispered, stroking his fringe away from his face.

"Then you have already given me everything and more." He answered, planting a kiss on her temple. Tristan did not touch Icenie that night but rather held him in his arms, one arm curled under his pillow whilst the other rested on her stomach, feeling the slight bump there for comfort. She sighed peacefully in her sleep and Tristan turned to her, studying her as she slept. She looked happier in sleep, you could not see the strain of life in her face and the slight shadows were hidden by the dark. Tristan pushed a lock of hair from her face and reached forwards, kissing her on his own, feeling the pleasure of her warmth touch him all the way to his soul. "You make me feel warmer than I could ever feel. I thank you, my love. At first you gave me hope, then you gave me love, you are going to give me new life and you have also given me my freedom. These are all the gifts I dreamed of and you were the one to give them to me. If God does exist, then he has blessed me with more than I deserve." He whispered, finding it easier to express himself when she could not hear him. Icenie stirred in her sleep and shifted closer to Tristan, murmuring one word which made Tristan smile broadly like he had never done before. "Tristan..."

* * *

They slept until there was a loud banging on Icenie's door and Gawain called from the other side. "Tristan, Icenie, you need to come to the wall." Icenie groaned and dragged herself from the bed, pulling on her boots and swinging a cloak over her shoulders. Tristan copied her example and strode to the wall with her, hearing the loud drums before they saw the massive army. Icenie sucked in a breath and leaned against the wall, staring at the massive army of Saxons in horror. "Knights, my journey with you must end here. May God go with you." Arthur bowed his head and Icenie watched sadly as he went, following her brother to see what he would say.

"Arthur, this is not Rome's fight. It is not your fight. All these long years we've been together, the trials we've faced, the blood we've shed. What was it all for, if not for the reward of freedom? And now when we are so close, when it is finally within our grasp...Look at me!" He exploded, tearing Arthur to see him. "Does it all count for nothing?"

"You ask me that? You who know me best of all?" Arthur asked gently, resting a hand on Lancelot's shoulder.

"Then do not do this. Only certain death awaits you here. Arthur, I beg you! For our friendship's sake, I beg you!" Lancelot continued to beg but Arthur would not be dissuaded.

"You be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom you have earned and live it for the both of us. I cannot follow you, Lancelot. I now know that all the blood I have shed, all the lives I have taken have led me to this moment." Arthur smiled and walked away, touching Lancelot's chest and he gripped his hand but let it slide through his fingers, allowing tears to fall as he fell to his knees. Icenie walked forwards slowly, lifting her hands and resting them on Lancelot's head. He turned into her and cried into her stomach like a child, wanting to pretend that she was his mother and that he was home, safe in her arms with no worries in the world. Icenie had a gift of knowing when to say nothing and these was one of those moments. She stood there, stroking Lancelot's hair until he stopped crying and just leaned into her for support. Icenie knelt down and used her thumb to brush away the tear stains then smile warmly at him. "Life is a circle, Lancelot. It will go around and around. You will see each other again. In this life or the next." Icenie whispered and Lancelot nodded, letting her help him to his feet. "You are my strength Icenie." He smiled weakly and held Icenie close to him.

"And I always will be." She promised, not drawing away until he was the one to part. He nodded to her then went to pack his things away, leaving Icenie alone in the cold, but not for long. "What will happen to Dagonet." Tristan asked, joining Icenie at her side.

"He shall have to come in a wagon." She sighed then leaned into his shoulder. They went their separate ways to pack then in the early hours of the morning, they were riding away with mournful faces. Kat, Aria and Lily, Gawain's daughter, rode in the wagon with Vanora and her children whilst the knights and Icenie rode behind. Bors looked up to the lonely figure of Arthur then back to his brothers. He drew his sword and cantered forwards, banging his fist to his chest and calling out. "Artorius! Rus!" The knights looked up and waited for a reply and sure enough, Arthur lifted his banner to salute them. "RUS!" His dragon roar could be heard from the furthest corner of the kingdom and beyond if anyone cared to listen. Icenie sighed and looked down at her reins, missing Arthur's kind smile already. They traveled on for fair way until the loud drumbeats was heard by their horses. They threw back their heads and snorted, dancing beneath their masters and turning to face the other way. The entire party stopped to see what the knights would do next. They all looked to each other and reached a silent agreement. They prepared for war, gearing up in their armour and taken their best weapons. "Tristan." Icenie began but he cut her off.

"No."

"But-"

"No. I won't risk losing you both." He rested a hand on her stomach and smiled as he felt a faint throb of a kick.

"Neither will I." She murmured and kissed him softly, not caring how many people were staring at them. The knights smirked at each other as Aria and Gawain kissed each other but broke apart long before Tristan and Icenie. He finally pulled away and regarded a strand of hair fallen out of place across Icenie's face. He tucked it behind her ear and kissed her head before mounting his horse, giving her one final gaze before riding away. She watched him go, walking out to her horse then riding up to the hill, standing there so that she could watch them go for longer, wanting to keep both Tristan and Lancelot in her sight for as long as possible. Finally she turned away with a lowered gaze and hung her head, riding limply with the wagon as the men went to battle. When she heard the first sounds of battle, Icenie could take the suspension and fear any longer. She lunged for her custom made armour and threw herself into it, dressing at top speed. She pulled on her bladed gloves and smiled to one of the stable boys as he put the battle armour onto Raego. Raego had a long horn on his face plate which made him look like a unicorn. Also very good for stabbing opponents. Icenie took both sai and strapped her sword to her back and slipped daggers into her boots before pulling her winged helmet over her head. Scooping up a handful of short spears and strapped them to Raego. "Thank you." She nodded and rode hard to the battle, racing after the knights. As she galloped past the people cheered for her, praising her courage and shouting good fortune to her. Icenie raced to the battle, seeing the thick mass of tumbling bodies and clashing swords. She drew her first spear and aimed it carefully before releasing it, saving Bors from being stabbed in the back. He turned and his mouth fell open when he saw who's weapon it was. "Tristan's going to kill you!" Bors thundered.

"Not if I kill him first." She shouted back and threw another spear until she had run out. Raego ran with his head lowered and he powered through the Saxons as if they were water and he a rock. Icenie slid from his back in a run and barreled into a Saxon, distracting him so that he could not harm a distracted Galahad. She killed him where he stood then turned to her next opponent, constantly searching for Tristan and Lancelot. She growled as a Saxon lunged at her with a spear. She swiveled her hips around it and took it into her own hands, yanking it from him and smashing it across his face before stabbing him with it. She turned and came face to face with Gawain who was staring at her in shock. He ducked a blow and used it club to claw the face of the Saxon whilst Icenie stabbed him with her sai, twisting around and blocking a blade between the pricks of one sai and slicing across the Saxon's wrist with the other, severing his hand then turning to stab him from behind with a feminine growl. She fought to defend the weak and to protect those she loved. "Gawain! Where is Lancelot and Tristan?"

"No idea!" He shouted back and turned his attention back to his opponent. Icenie ran through the battle, only fighting when someone attacked her. Her eyes darted around the scene until they finally fell on both Lancelot and Tristan. Tristan was fighting Cerdic and Lancelot was fighting Cenric and both of them were losing. To make matters worse, a massive warrior with a face hidden by bushy hair was running at her with a battle axe. Icenie thought frantically before she acted. She threw one sai at Cerdic and the other at Cenric with all the accuracy she could muster. She could not watch to see if her throws had been accurate for she had to duck and pull her sword from her back at the same time then rise again to retaliate to her attacker. She dodged around him and sliced the back of his leg, taking that moment to see if her throws had helped. Icenie breathed a sigh of relief to see Lancelot alive and drawing the sai from Cenric's limp body. She then turned to see Tristan and she almost screamed. Her sai had sliced through Cerdic's arm but he was now pulling it out and about to stab Tristan with it. She completely forgot about her attacker and ran at Cerdic with all the swiftness of Atalanta, throwing herself forwards and thrusting her sword forwards to deflect the sai. She snarled at Cerdic and moved in front of Tristan protectively, glancing to him. He was glaring at her but he was too wounded to say anything, he needed to preserve his energy. She turned back to Cerdic and he regarded Icenie for a moment before throwing her sai at her heart. Icenie stood her ground and ignored Tristan's strangled cry and threw her upper body backwards, catching the sai by the handle then throwing it back swiftly, sinking it deep into his body just above his lungs. She ran at him and sliced with her sword, slamming her fist into his chest and drawing her sai painfully from him. He grunted and fought back, he was a powerful warlord and Icenie struggled to keep up. He supported his wounded arm and kept Icenie at arms length, meaning her sword could not reach him to be able to trike a deathly blow. Tristan was struggling to his feet so Icenie shouted at him. "Stay down fool!" She leaped back out of the way of Cerdic's sword and stood there panting before moving back to circle around with him. "This is your woman?" Tristan looked up at Cerdic then to Icenie. "Yes of course she is, I can see the fire in your eyes." He murmured and pointed his sword to Icenie's stomach. "So this would be your child?" He asked and Tristan spat at him in answer. He forced himself to his feet and took Icenie's arm pulling him behind him. "Ah...love. Together forever." Cerdic teased then lunged for them. Tristan was just about strong enough to hold of the blow but Icenie reacted quickly. She punched Cerdic in the face and threw him away from Tristan. Tristan turned and had to fend off two Saxons who had run to defend their master. Icenie used her arm blades to block and defend, growling in frustration as he tried to run from her, knowing that he needed more protection against her arm blades. She turned and ran back to Tristan, calling to him as he slay his last enemy. He turned to her and began to limp forwards, clutching his side with his sword loose in his hand. Icenie smiled with relief and was about to reach him when Tristan's eyes widened and he shouted her name. She turned and saw the arrow flying towards her but she was frozen solid as it loomed on her so quickly. Tristan threw himself at her and caught her around the waist, twisting around so that her body was shielded by his and he took the arrow into his own body. "NOOO!" Icenie screamed as he shuddered from the impact and fell to his knees, the arrow having pierced his back. Icenie screamed his name and caught his face in her hands, pulling her close to him so that her body now shielded him as she lay him gently down. Tears poured down her face as Tristan gasped for air, each breath as if he was breathing through a thick fabric. "Tristan..." Icenie whispered and held him close, not caring whether someone killed her where she knelt. He reached up and caressed her cheek with a bloodied hand, smiling weakly. "You're so beautiful..." He whispered and she let out a feeble laugh and smiled at him. "And you're my scruffy hawk." She whispered and went to pull the arrow out.

"No...hurts..." Tristan grunted and drew in another raspy breath.

"Just keep breathing. Do not stop breathing whatever you do." Icenie instructed, forgetting about the war around them, focusing on her lover.

"Icenie..." Tristan smiled proudly at her. "I wanted to marry you."

"And you shall. I shall marry you Tristan." Her face crumbled and her voice rose in the deathly silence.

"I can't..." He reasoned, forcing his lungs to suck in air, no matter how painful it was to him.

"For your son. Fight for your son." Icenie begged him as his eyes began to close. "Tristan please don't leave me!" She yelled and Lancelot looked up then ran to his sister. "Tristan! Tristan!" She screamed and he reached up to press a finger to her lips.

"I love you." He whispered and pulled her down to him, stealing one last kiss before he went. She kissed him hungrily then died down to a soft embrace of lips before she finally pulled away, feeling him go limp in his arms. "NO! TRISTAN COME BACK! TRISTAN! TRISTAN!" She shouted and screamed, gripping him tightly and begging him to live again. Lancelot reached Icenie and pulled her away from Tristan, tears stinging his eyes as she fought against him, not wanting to leave his side. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" She sobbed then turned into his shoulder and cried for all she was worth. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no..." She repeated and Lancelot held her there, giving her the comfort he could but she received none of it for there was no comfort, or cure, or aid to ease the pain of Tristan's passing, nothing could stop her heart from dying with him, to shattering into an oblivion. Gawain and Galahad ran forwards to see what had happened and they chocked when they saw Tristan lying there with Icenie crying into Lancelot's shoulder. Lancelot nodded to the two knights and they understood. They silently lifted Tristan up and carried him away. Arthur and Bors were next to come, guessing what had happened and tried to find words to help her. "Icenie...he is free now." Arthur began gently.

"No! He is dead! He is not free with me! I can't raise three children on my own!" She turned and shouted at the sky and it took a while for the three men to figure out what she meant. Three children. Kat. Lucan. Tristan's baby. "Icenie you are not alone..." Arthur continued but Lancelot silenced him with a look, letting Icenie sob her heart out until her throat was raw. Raego lowered his head and nudged her gently, blowing warm air down her neck until she was a little calmer and able to think. She stood and mounted Raego, tapping his sides frantically and riding through the open gates and into the northern woods. Her loyal steed carried her swiftly but soon realized she did not care where she went so he took the lead, his smart mind taking her down safer tracks and following water. Icenie continued to weep but no sound escaped her lips, her throat was too dry to even talk. Icenie and Raego all day and into the nights, not knowing how many times they turned or how far they traveled north or where they ended up, all they know is, as they opened their eyes on the fourth day, they had completely forgotten who they were.

* * *

**Are you crying? I know I am...but this is a cliffhanger because I am going to extend the story past Badon Hill.  
Please don't hate me or kill me or hurt me! I'll make it up to you all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Icenie sat on the bank and watched the sun sink over the horizon, ignoring her cold body and just staring blindly at the sky. The sky had become the ocean filled with red and orange and stunning golds and magnificent yellows. Icenie watched the sun set, she watched the stars and moon rise and then she felt the sun rise behind her by morning, not caring how cold she was or how hungry or how tired she was. Her eyes were fixed on one point in the sky, binding herself to it as if it were important, as if it were different compared to the rest of the sky. She heard her brother calling her name, cantering over the hill in search of her. "Icenie." He breathed a sigh of relief and touched her shoulder, feeling how cold she was. He took his cloak and placed it over her shoulders. Even though she was gradually getting warmer, her lip still quivered as she watched the sky lighten from pink to blue. Lancelot sat there and watched the sky with her for a moment, allowing her to have her solitude and solace for a moment before touching her shoulder. "Icenie. There may be a way to save Tristan, the healer says he has not completely died, that he is still holding onto life." Icenie did not turned her head, or even look at him but kept her eye fixed on her point. "Icenie...did you hear me?" Lancelot said a bit louder and she blinked, as though only just realizing he was there. "Tristan? Alive?" She whispered and Lancelot nodded.

"But he needs you. You know herbs better than anyone. You would know how to save him." Lancelot urged, gripping her shoulder gently and trying to inflict his confidence into her.

"I can't." She whispered.

"Why not?"

"I have not been able to work my magic that deep before." Lancelot looked at her strangely and she sighed. "Aye magic, you always need magic to bring someone back from the dead. It is how I saved you." She finally turned to look at him. "But I do not know if my magic alone would be enough, he does not believe in himself as you and Dagonet do."

"Then make him believe." Lancelot rose to his feet and pulled Icenie up with him.

"You do not understand. I am not talking about witchcraft, I am talking about real magic, the magic of the land, the magic of the heart. It was the magic of love which brought you back to me when you were close to death last year." Icenie tried to explain.

"You have the greatest love in your heart I have ever seen, even greater than Arthur. We all believe in you. I know Tristan would too if your positions were reversed." Lancelot lead Icenie to the horses and literally threw her onto the saddle before climbing up himself. They rode back to the fort like lightning and wind. Icenie was crouched low in the saddle as she hurtled through the open gates and did not slow down. Villagers leaped to the sides of the street when they saw the two warriors riding through, their horses skidding on the stone pavement but still not slowing down. Icenie breathed quickly as she raced against time in order to save Tristan. Lancelot parted the crowd outside the healers hut and Icenie flowed through easily, throwing open the door and running up the stairs to find her lover. Tristan was in the first door on the right, his wounds had been bound but his chest did not rise in breath. Icenie ran forwards and pressed her ear to his muscular chest, hearing the faint beat of a heart. "I am here my love. I am here." She whispered and kissed Tristan with tears on her cheeks. "I am going to save you." She whispered and began sorting through the supplies, throwing what she didn't want over her shoulder. Lancelot ducked as a small vial of fish eggs was lobbed at him. "Anything I can do?" He asked and Icenie's head snapped up.

"I need a lyre." She decided. "I'll sing to him." Lancelot nodded and went to find a lyre for his sister. Icenie pounded and ground herbs together then boiled them into a liquid and pouring it down his throat to give him strength. She poured countless mixtures down his throat and spoke to him all the time, talking to him as if he could hear her. "When our son is older, I cannot wait to see what sort of man he will become, whether he would be a warrior, hunter, scout, rider, counselor...he could be anything he wanted Tristan. I bet he will have your hair and your quiet personality, heaven forbid he get's my brains." Icenie chuckled slightly then sighed, kissing his head and cheeks then leaning against his pillow. "Our daughters, they will be beautiful girls. They will have either your dark eyes and my hair or your dark hair and my green eyes or the other way around or...or...they would look like princesses. They shall grow up to be young ladies with a bit of a kick in them. I want them to be able to defend themselves but not to be so independent they don't want anyone else, it would be a lonely life for them it that became the case." Icenie continued, stroking his hair back and gazing at him until Lancelot returned with a lyre. "Thank you." Icenie whispered and took it from him gently, relaxing into a comfortable position before plucking the strings.

_"Fair the moon and fair the stars in the night,  
Waiting for the sun to beam golden light,  
Through the trees in the forest glowing bright,  
Is where I shall find you my silent knight._

_Your heart is mute and your mind unspoken,_  
_Your body scarred and your chained soul broken,_  
_Your freedom and your life had been stolen,_  
_Now you are free to live with my token._

_Listen to my words and heed them all well,_  
_The darkness is not dead and indeed there is hell,_  
_I tried to save you but I watched as you fell,_  
_Now I dwell in the dark trapped by this spell._

_The wind whispers your mighty name to all,_  
_They sing of your greatness at the battle call,_  
_Armed with your hawk, bow and sword to the fall,_  
_To the end you stood firm and you stood tall._

_This is the tale of my scout who rides alone,  
Who splits bark and breaks bone,  
Who tracks by water and stone,  
My warrior who no longer rides alone._

_Do not leave me here alone."_

Icenie sang mournfully as she stroked Tristan's hair, her tears falling from her eyes to his cheek then dripping away into the pillow. "Don't leave me here alone." She whispered and sobbed quietly into his shoulder, her hand pressed over his faintly beating heart for a small measure of comfort. She could not sleep that night, nor the next for she waited on Tristan with all of her skills to keep him alive. Lancelot entered quietly then sighed when he saw she had not moved from her chair by Tristan's side. "Icenie, I am sorry to ask but...Dagonet needs you too." Icenie slowly looked up at him with a face of grieving before rising to her feet morbidly then walking out the door, still dressed in her battle armour. Lancelot said nothing as they walked together to where Dagonet had been moved to keep him comfortable and warm. Icenie entered and checked Dagonet over, his sleep having changed to become fitful, his mouth muttering quietly and speaking nonsense to no one. Icenie sighed and worked on a new medicine to ease his dreams and send him back into a peaceful sleep. She waited by Dagonet's side with Lancelot until he had settled down again. "He will wake soon." She said quietly as she watched him intently, grieving for both her lover and her brother when she shouldn't have to. "And Tristan?"

"He will not make it." Icenie said tonelessly and rose to her feet again. "So I shall stay with him to the end." She walked past Lancelot, stretching out her hand to trail it over his shoulder. He caught it loosely in his fingers but let her go, sighing sadly as he stayed with his old friend. Icenie walked past everyone, never making eye contact as they parted to let her through, saying nothing to her as she walked. Her seat was swiftly taken again and she took Tristan hand in hers, pressing it to her round belly. "Our son." She whispered and placed his hand where the baby was kicking. A faint ember of hope sparked in her heart when Tristan's fingers twitched slightly and a small smile came to his face. "I am here my love. I am waiting." Icenie leaned forwards and kissed Tristan's solid lips before resting her head beside him. Icenie healed Tristan and Dagonet for three more weeks, feeding them by hand and guiding them back to life. Arthur watched as Icenie's health deteriorated but could do nothing to help her. "It is not good for the baby, she feeds herself enough to stay alive but if she is not careful, the baby will die." Vanora whispered to Lancelot and Arthur one morning. "You must make her eat and sleep more."

"We have tried but nothing works." Arthur sighed then looked up as Gawain ran in, clutching a stitch in his side.

"Dagonet is awake!" Everyone sprung to their feet and ran to Dagonet's room as fast as possible, piling in to get a glimpse of the giant. He was sat up in bed, smiling shyly at the attention he was receiving. "It is good to see you awake old friend." Icenie murmured and gave him some soup to eat.

"Thank you for saving my life." He answered and nodded to his brothers. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly three weeks." Arthur answered and Dagonet blinked in shock.

"You went into a healing sleep, it was the only way I could save you." Icenie explained.

"You made him sleep?" Galahad choked and Icenie nodded.

"His body needed time to heal, if I had let the fever sleep take hold of him completely, he would have died." She answered then smiled slightly. "I swear I knew what I was doing, I had to get him out of the fever sleep before I could let him recover." Arthur nodded to her.

"We trust you to know what to do, I am sure no one could have done better." Icenie relaxed slightly then sighed, returning to her passive self once Dagonet had been seen too.

"Where is Tristan?" Dagonet asked then froze when he saw Icenie choke on a sob. "I'm so sorry..." He murmured and cupped Icenie's neck in his massive hand.

"I'm trying, he's not gone yet." She smiled weakly before leaving, returning to Tristan's side. She settled on the bed beside him and stroked his chest, breathing in his scent before closing her eyes. She did not remember falling asleep but she remembered dreaming, she was with Tristan, sat in his arms by a river, holding a baby in her arms as they watched fireflies dance for them. Icenie awoke with tears in her eyes, looking up to Tristan sadly. "Don't do this to me, I won't survive without you." She whispered to him and sang his song again, like she did every night. As the night was drowned into day then the moon returning to rule, Icenie did not move from that bed, talking Tristan back to life with all the love she possessed. Slowly her heart began to break and shatter into millions of pieces as she felt Tristan drawn in a breath then stop completely. Icenie cried out into his shoulder and sobbed, not caring who heard or who came, not caring what would now happen to her, not caring whether she would die that night with Tristan. Icenie buried the sobs deep within her and turned over in the bed with her back to Tristan, pretending that he was still there with her, holding her as they both slept soundlessly. Icenie imagined Tristan stretching out a hand to brush away the tears and snake the other over her belly to rest over their son, drawing her closer to him. She imagined him whispering her name and kissing her neck like he used to every morning when the world seemed perfect. "Icenie." Icenie froze at the voice, turning around and pushing herself onto her arms to stare in disbelief. Tristan's eyes were open and gazing at her softly, his hand still resting on her cheek and brushing every tear away with gentle fingers. "Tristan..." Icenie breathed then threw herself at him, kissing him roughly with anger, stress, relief, desire and built up passion. Tristan moved his hands down to her waist and turned her over onto her back to take control, letting her kiss him until they were sharing each other's breath. They pulled away slightly to gaze at each other once more, neither of them finding the right words before realizing they did not need any, that everything was spoken by the way they were looking at each other. They kissed again before Tristan wrapped his arms around Icenie and pulled her close to him, breathing in the smell of flowers from her hair and feeling the large curve of her belly with a proud smile. They slept until late the next day, interrupted by Aria walking in on them together. She froze then gasped as Tristan looked up sleepily at her, glancing to Icenie before pressing a finger to his lips then settling his head back onto the pillow. Aria slowly backed out of the room and shut the door, leaning against it with a wide smile before running to find the others. They were all in the fortress hall, making plans for Arthur and Guinevere's wedding. Aria burst through the doors and everyone looked to her in confusion as she gasped for breath, leaning on her hand before speaking. "Tristan is alive." She managed and everyone sprung to their feet to go see him. "No, let Icenie and Tristan alone for a while, she's asleep." Aria held up her hand and instantly, everyone sat down. Aria went over to Gawain and sat on his lap, smiling down at her daughter before looking up to Arthur as he spoke. "Brothers, sisters, let us raise our cups to a blessed day, the day when love prevails!" He grinned and everyone lifted their wine. "To love and freedom!" Arthur called and everyone chorused in return.

"I'll drink to that." Icenie said smoothly as she walked in followed closely by Tristan, her arms supporting him as he walked. Everyone leaped to their feet and crowded around Tristan and Icenie, dragging them to chairs and thrusting wine at them as they smiled happily, glad to be with each other again. "Another toast, to the most stubborn and skilled woman I have ever met." Tristan raised his goblet and turned to Icenie. "My wife to be." Icenie rose to her feet and leaned forwards, kissing Tristan lightly then smiling at him. "I'll drink to that too." She smirked and sipped her wine before sitting back down beside Tristan, her hand clasped in his under the table.

* * *

Icenie smiled broadly as she left the church with Tristan, laughing as he swept her up into his arms and carried her to their horses, her long, white dress flowing on the gentle breeze as she gazed at her husband. Tristan smirked at her before placing her in the saddle then swung himself up onto his own. Icenie's belly was very large now but she looked as beautiful as ever. Her dress curved around her breasts then flowed loosely over her belly and trailed behind her, the sleeves were cut up the arms and to the shoulder so that they floated like mist on the air as she walked or rode. Tristan admired her for a moment before she quirked her head to him with a questioning smile. He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. "You are so beautiful." She blushed slightly and kissed his neck before nodding her head to the others, smiling broadly before taking the lead, riding off and back to her new home. Tristan smirked at the other knights before following her, ignoring the cheers and whistles thrown after them. Icenie turned her head to grin at Tristan as he raced to catch up, flowers falling from her hair and dancing on the wind before falling in spirals to the ground. They cantered into their home and let the servants tend to their horses so that they could enter their house together. Their house was on the outskirts of the fort and had about six guest rooms as well as the main bedroom, an eating hall, an armory and a very large kitchen as well as a servants quarters. Icenie had insisted that every servant should be looked after properly, they were all given clothes and proper food as well as days of rest and decent wages. Kat had her own room now filled with new clothes, toys, books and many more things she would need. She even had a governess to teach her how to read and write, speak other languages and to teach her how to act like a lady. "But I do not want to be a lady, I want to be a scout like papa." Kat had let slip one day and Tristan's head had snapped up in shock.

"You think Tristan as a papa?" Icenie smiled and drew Kat to her lap, kissing her head and rocking slightly.

"Well...yes. He has treated me like a daughter, I didn't mean to speak so forwardly." Kat put in but Tristan smiled at her, walking over and pulling his two women towards him.

"It's alright. I like the sound of someone calling me papa." He chuckled deeply and Kat relaxed.

"I didn't want to become a lady either but my mother taught some sense into me. She said that the best weapon a woman could possess was her charm. I tell you what, if you promise to try hard at your lessons, Tristan and I will teach you anything else you want to learn." Icenie flashed Tristan a wink and he smirked at her. Kat brightened up instantly and nodded.

"Alright, I promise." She nodded enthusiastically then sighed when her governess walking into the room. Kat allowed herself to be dragged away. Icenie sighed and leaned back into Tristan's chest, hissing slightly as the baby inside her kicked viciously. Tristan placed his hand over Icenie's stomach and felt the hard thumps of a foot against her skin. "Perhaps he wants to come out." He mused and Icenie laughed.

"It's about time." She twisted and kissed Tristan lovingly, savoring his taste and warmth. Outside the thunder and lightning were harassing the earth and trees with all their might, pouring down rain and wind as if it were a battle. Icenie gasped out again and suddenly lurched forwards, clutching her stomach and breathing deeply. "I'm alright." She insisted as Tristan leaned forwards to look at her closely. Another strong pain shot through Icenie and she cried out louder this time, wincing until the pain had passed. "I think you're right, I think the baby is coming." She gasped and tried to stand but another contraction left her falling to her knees. Tristan jumped up in an instant and caught Icenie, carrying her in his arms up the stairs and to their room, settling her down on the pillows. "Wait here." He commanded and ran to send someone for a healer. They waited an hour but still no one came. Icenie shrieked in pain as Kat's governess, Tina, walked in and took control. "You, out." She barked at Tristan who glared at her but nodded, kissing Icenie on the head before leaving the room. Tina made Kat help, running to fetch servants to bring warm water and towels. "There now, we'll have this son out in no time." Tina cooed and Icenie bit back an angry retort. They servants rushed in and began to help with the birth, jumping with fright every time Icenie screamed or Tina shouted at them to hurry. "For God's sake this is worse than being stabbed!" Icenie groaned through gritted teeth.

"You would know mama." Kat laughed weakly and held Icenie's hand tightly. Tristan paced back and forth for the whole day, tense like a cat ready to pounce. The knights swiftly came once they had heard the news and let the women rush in to help, leaving their men to control Tristan. "She's going to be fine." Gawain assured both Tristan and Lancelot and together they glared at him.

"She doesn't sound fine!" Tristan snapped back and resumed pacing. He froze when the cry of a baby rose from the room and the screams suddenly stopped. The door opened and everyone jumped to their feet but then frowned as one of the girls came out, glancing to the large men before running off. "What's happening?" Lancelot demanded and went to open the door. Vanora beat him to it, opening the door and glaring out at him.

"No one come in yet." She warned.

"What's wrong?" Tristan wanted to know, glaring right back at Vanora.

"She is still loosing blood, we need to stop the flow." She answered then held the door ajar for the girl who had returned with more towels. Finally, an hour later, the door creaked wide open and the knights were allowed in. Icenie was resting in the bed with a small baby tucked up in her arms, her head resting on propped pillows as she smiled in her rest. Tristan slowly went over and stretched out a hand to pull back a strand of Icenie's hair. She shifted slightly and her eyes flickered open, smiling up at Tristan before holding out their son to him. "Here he is." She murmured, looking over to Kat and beckoning to her. Kat ran forwards and climbed onto the bed with Icenie, carefully drawing near to look closely at the child. "He's beautiful!" Kat squealed quietly, making Tristan smile broadly. Lancelot leaned forwards and kissed Icenie on her head, whispering quietly to her. "Well done."

"I know, I survived a battle without a weapon." She chuckled then smiled at the other knights who now crowded around to look at the tiny bundle in Tristan's massive arms. The baby twisted in his sleep then blinked his eyes open, staring up at his father with large, blue and green eyes. "Sawen." Tristan murmured and sat down next to Icenie so that she could reach out and let the baby grip her finger. "Thank you, all of you." Icenie sighed happily then settled back down to close her eyes.

"Come, let's celebrate somewhere a bit further away." Galahad grinned then led the way down the stairs with everyone following until it was just Kat, Icenie, Tristan and the baby in the room.

"Gave I have a sister next?" Kat piped up then grinned as Icenie looked at her with a frown.

"Not for a while." She finally laughed then lay there with both Kat and the baby in her arms, her hand tucked up in Tristan's as he waited for her to sleep.

* * *

Icenie stayed in bed for another four days before she was strong enough to walk. She walked with a slight bounce with the baby in her arms, smiling all the time. Tristan watched her proudly as she came into breakfast, handing Sawen to his nurse before joining Tristan and Kat at the table. "How do you feel today mama?" Kat asked and Icenie beamed at her.

"Perfect, how are your lessons going?" Icenie laughed as Kat made a strangling sound. Tristan leaned forwards and kissed her neck, murmuring into her ear. "I have to see Arthur today, I am needed to do some scouting."

"I shall see you soon though?" Icenie asked instantly and he nodded.

"I won't be long." Tristan promised then left as soon as breakfast was over.

"Kat, how about we go for a walk? I miss the trees." Icenie offered and Kat leaped to her feet, eager to have an excuse to miss lessons. Icenie nodded to the nurse and took her son back into her arms, smiling as Sawen giggled at her then played with a lock of hair. "May I hold him?" Kat asked and she chuckled as the baby stared up at her before tugging at her long hair. They walked for about two hours into the trees, singing songs and laughing with each other, enjoying their rare time alone. "You will never guess what happened next!" Kat giggled, still holding Sawen.

"What?" Icenie asked, intrigued by the story.

"Vanora caught Three and Four stealing her pie from the window and chased them down the street with a spoon! She looked like a madwoman!" Icenie chuckled, picturing Vanora chasing her children down the street, throwing spoons and a wide range of other offensive weapons at them.

"I can tell you another story about a madwoman." A cold voice rang out and both women froze. Icenie turned slowly to glare at a man leaning against a tree, taking a moment before she recognized him. "Drake!" She hissed and put herself forwards in front of Kat and Sawen.

"I see you have been busy, who's the daddy? Wait let me guess, the scout?" Icenie tensed and Drake laughed poisonously. "So you're the scout's whore."

"Wife, actually." Icenie spat and drew a dagger from her waist, adopting a stance, thanking the earth she had chosen to return to breeches.

"Makes no difference, you, your bitch there and your bastard are all going to die." Drake hissed, brandishing his decapitated arm which now held a hook on the end. "Please, not my children, they have done nothing to you." Icenie begged but Drake merely laughed and ran at them. Icenie pushed Kat back into the tree and accepted Drake's attack, moving gracefully to the side and slashing his face across his eye. He roared in fury and swung at her, knocking her to the ground with a grunt. Icenie fumbled to get her bearings then shrieked as Drake advanced on Kat and Sawen, thrusting his hook towards them with a hiss. Icenie lunged to her feet and threw her dagger at Drakes back before running at him as he jerked away with another cry of pain and anger. He twisted around and back-handed Icenie to the ground again as she tried to reach her children, meaning she was on the ground and defenseless. "Kat, run." Icenie ordered but Kat was frozen in place. "GO!" Icenie shouted and she snapped awake, turning on her heel and running back for home, shouting for help. "She won't get far." Drake sneered but Icenie merely glared at him.

"She will." Drake clasped Icenie around and drew her to her feet then lifted her from the ground.

"You only had to come with me, then you might have survived." He snarled at her, his breath as disgusting as Icenie remembered.

"I would rather live shorted time in this life then more with you." Icenie growled and spat in his face. Drake thundered in humiliation and anger then lifted his hook high over his head to kill the woman. A hiss and a sharp thud made Drake lurch forwards and drop Icenie, allowing her to scramble away from him. Drake looked behind him and stared at Tristan on horseback, dismounting swiftly and shooting him with another arrow. "That's _my _woman." He growled and drew his sword, advancing on Drake then slashing down in a perfect arc, watching Drake's head roll away. Icenie breathed deeply then looked up at her husband, holding out a hand and allowing him to help her to her feet. "Kat?"

"They're safe, Gawain took them back." Tristan assured her and held her close, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you." Icenie whispered and snaked her arms around Tristan's waist.

"Stupid woman." Tristan muttered and Icenie smiled to herself, lacing her fingers through his hair and feeling the braids between her thumb and finger. They stood there like that until Tristan sighed and bent down slightly, wrapping his arms around Icenie's legs and lifting her high into the air, making her giggled like a child as he carried her to his horse, gazing up at her softly. "You have made me happier than I could ever have imagined."

"Oh aye? Even when I give you more mouths to feed?" Icenie joked then leaned down to kiss him strongly, making him stop and let her slide back through his arms to reach her properly. Icenie unclasped her cloak from her throat and let it drop to the ground before doing the same to Tristan's then lying down on the soft fabric with her husband above her, his mouth never leaving hers.

* * *

_Tristan trudged back through the woods with his kill, smiling broadly as his wife and children came into view, playing by the river. Icenie held their new born daughter in her arms whilst watching Kat, Sawen, Amaris and Axton play in the water. Their youngest daughter, Kellan, laughed happily and leaned forwards with her arms outstretched when she saw her father. Tristan smiled down and lifted the child into his arms, tickling her feet as he sat down with Icenie, letting her lean into his shoulder. The water ran by like a silver snake, the children's bare feet running over slippery rocks skillfully like they had been doing all their lives. "Are you happy Tristan? I remember how quiet and morbid you used to be when we first met." Icenie suddenly asked and Tristan looked at her for a moment, drinking in her unchanged features._

_"Need I answer?" He smiled and kissed her gently, releasing his hand from Kellan's grip to touch Icenie's face. Kellan gurgled and snorted in distaste, making her parents smile mid kiss then pull away. Their children were beautiful, Icenie had recieved many offers for Kat's hand in marriage but Icenie would say no to all, wanting Kat to choose for herself. Her son Sawen worked as a blacksmith most days but trained as a knight like his father, as did Axton now that he was older. Arthur's reign was peaceful and full of plenty, he ruled with wisdom and compassion, ensuring everyone knew their rights to freedom and equality._

_"Much has changed these last years, I'm just glad you haven't." Icenie sighed and snuggled into her husband's shoulder, resting her hand on her flat stomach and watching her children again, enjoying the fruits of her life she had fought and bled for._


End file.
